


A Matter of Trust

by Think_Busby_Think



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Busby_Think/pseuds/Think_Busby_Think
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy and Delia find that a secret relationship can make it difficult to deal with jealousies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These lovely characters belong to the BBC et all - I am just borrowing them and expanding on their private lives in a way Call the Midwife never will.

Sister Julienne came late to the breakfast table and sat down with brisk efficiency. "Good morning," she greeted the midwives and nuns already seated. "I have just had a telephone conversation with Dr Turner," she continued, simultaneously reaching for the teapot. "Due to the increasing numbers of pregnancies in the area, and as part of an ongoing training programme, we are to have an additional doctor to support the clinic."

Sister Evangelina huffed slightly. "I hope we don't have to drum an appropriate bedside manner into him," she grumbled.

"I rather hope that she will already have a bedside manner commensurate to your standards sister," the senior nun commented drily. The midwives looked at each other in surprise.

"A female doctor?" Patsy clarified. "Hurrah!"

"Hear, hear," Trixie agreed, nodding with enthusiasm. "It's about time too. Our ladies will feel much more comfortable with a feminine touch."

"When does she start?" Phyllis asked.

"Today, apparently." Sister Julienne sounded surprised. "There was a mix up in the paperwork getting to Dr Turner."

"I'll be sure to look out for her," Phyllis advised. "Come along," she encouraged her team. "We still have to allocate roles today."

As the nurses cleared the table, the front door to the convent opened and then closed. Patsy looked down the corridor and saw Delia heading for the staircase, looking tired and pale. "Morning," she called cheerfully.

Delia looked up and smiled, immediately feeling better at having seen the red-haired nurse. "Morning Pats. Hope you don't mind but I am going straight to bed."

"Bad night?" Patsy queried.

"A couple of emergency surgeries. It's been manic. That's why I'm so late."

Patsy nodded and smiled softly. "Well it's nice to catch a glimpse of you. Sleep well," she wished.

"I will. Only two more nights then I've got rest days. We'll catch up later," Delia promised waving slightly as she ascended the stairs.

Patsy smiled wistfully as she returned to cleaning up. Delia's night shifts were the worst for them both; she was usually asleep by the time Patsy was up for her day and would often leave for work before Patsy finished. Just catching a glimpse of her had cheered Patsy up immensely and it was with a renewed spring in her step that she made her way to the prep room.

\--------------------

 

Nurse Crane looked up from the desk at the clinic to see an immaculately dressed young brunette walk confidently towards her. Her dark blue suit was obviously tailored, and her dark chestnut hair was coiffed into a sharp French plait. She smiled in greeting although it did not meet her grey eyes. "Joanna Parker," she introduced herself formally.

"Pleased to meet you," nurse Crane replied, glancing at the registration book. "Do you have an appointment Mrs Parker?"

"It's Dr Parker, and no, I didn't think I'd need an appointment to start work."

"Dr Parker? Do forgive me." Phyllis stood up immediately. "We were told of your arrival, it must have been force of habit," she explained.

"No problem." Dr Parker scanned the clinic area with a critical eye. "Perhaps you could spare someone to show me around and then I can get started?" She suggested, her voice cultured and smooth.

There was something fractionally off about Dr Parker to Phyllis's mind, but she couldn't quite figure out what. She had a feeling that first impressions were very important to this woman as she weighed up her options. Barbara was competent but came across as young and eager to please and Mrs Turner was in civvies today. "Nurse Mount," she called out. "Dr Parker is here. Would you be so kind as to show her round?"

Patsy turned round and smiled broadly at Dr Parker. "Of course." She strode over and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Dr Parker found herself smiling back and stared at the tall nurse as she shook her hand. She was stunning. "Nice to meet you too. Shall we?"

Patsy nodded and eagerly took on the role of guide and started with the tour. "So what was the attraction of Poplar?" She asked conversationally, sensing none of the usual aloofness she usually experienced with doctors and their rigid pecking orders.

"There's just so much to do here. The most deprived areas provide the biggest challenges," Dr Parker answered simply. She shot a look at the Titian-haired nurse and smiled inwardly. There might just be some unexpected benefits to working here too, she thought.

"I know. It's not just a high pregnancy rate here. Poverty brings a whole range of other problems and risks..." Patsy caught herself before she really launched into the subject. "Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes."

"Don't apologise. I love seeing passion like that," the chestnut-haired woman replied. She studied nurse Mount's face for a flicker of recognition at the slight flirtation but she appeared oblivious to it. Interesting. Well, it wasn't just work where she liked a challenge.

As they continued the tour, Patsy slipped into an easy conversation with the doctor. She was engaging and quite charming, and had an obvious interest in helping people. It was nice to see a woman making headway in a predominantly male occupation and who appeared to have come through the system without picking up the awful inapproachability that most doctors ended up with.

"That's about it, I'm afraid," she stated as they ended in Mrs Turner's office. Shelagh, as always, had been the epitome of politeness, advising the doctor that Dr Turner was away at an urgent house call.

"Well then, perhaps I can make a dent into the list on his behalf," Dr Parker suggested. She looked at Patsy appraisingly. "Ready to get to work?"

Patsy was taken aback slightly, fully expecting to returning to her own duties rather than assisting the doctor, but she nodded acquiescence and led the way to the room Dr Parker would utilise, grabbing a set of files on the way.

"You strike me as an extremely efficient sort, nurse Mount," Dr Parker remarked casually. "I thought we'd be a good match."

Patsy nodded agreement freely, missing the slight glint in the brunette's eyes.

The clinic went well, and Patsy was delighted by the new doctor's bedside manner and attentiveness. The locals were a little suspicious of a female doctor to start with, but the natural banter she seemed to strike up with their nurse Mount, who was posh but caring, reassured them that they were in good hands.

As the clinic finished and the tidy up began, Patsy asked the dark haired woman how she had found her first day.

"Well our ladies have certainly been a bit challenging. And very set in their ways," she commented.

"I know." Patsy sighed. "The problem is that many of them are so bound in traditional family values that any break from that or suggestion to do something a bit differently is considered criticism and viewed with suspicion."

"And yet you keep at it," Dr Parker lauded.

Patsy thought nothing of the compliment. "We all do. It's part of why we nurse," she shrugged.

Joanna stepped slightly closer. "Well I, for one, think it's very admirable."

Nurse Crane looked up and frowned slightly at the interaction even as Patsy smiled back at the doctor. For some inexplicable reason she felt the need to interrupt. "Are you almost done, nurse Mount?"

Patsy looked toward the older nurse. "Yes, nurse Crane. Ready to head back?"

Nurse Crane nodded curtly and Patsy turned back towards the doctor. "Have you got far to get home?" She asked conversationally.

"Blackheath. Not too bad once the Blackwall tunnel is endured. But I'm not sure if Dr Turner expected me to assist with evening surgery or with any sort of on-call."

"He should be back soon. Perhaps you could pop back to Nonnatus with the midwives for a spot of tea, and I'll send him over when he gets home," Shelagh suggested.

"That's a good idea. Mrs B does a good spread," Patsy agreed.

"I don't want to be an imposition," Dr Parker stated guardedly.

"Nonsense. And you'll be able to meet the others. You'll end up working with us all at some point." Patsy responded.

Dr Parker afforded her a wide smile again. "In that case, lead the way nurse Mount."

The evening meal was a hubbub of chatter and Dr Parker spent a lot of time talking to all the midwives, surprised at how committed the nuns were to providing assistance along with the trained NHS midwives. She found sister Monica Joan to be somewhat of a puzzle but smiled politely as she spoke in cryptic riddles. Her main focus was Patsy, however. The tall red-haired nurse had shown a cool efficiency throughout the day and dealt with every patient with with brisk diligence. Joanna was enchanted by her. She noted that the nurse wore no jewellery but that wasn't unusual for nurses. The gentle social banter she had with nurse Gilbert and nurse Franklin provided no other clues about her non-work interests but Joanna was determined to learn more. She would have to tread extremely carefully however. It seemed that already nurse Crane had a slight suspicion about her, and the risk of approaching a woman who didn't share the same proclivities were extreme - it would almost certainly lead to being struck off the register as well as dismissal.

Nurse Mount looked like a woman that it would be worth the risk for though. Parker would just have to take her time and slowly test the waters before making her intentions a little clearer.

After receiving instructions about the rest of the week from Dr Turner, Joanna made her excuses in order to drive back to Blackheath. She couldn't resist one parting comment however. "I do hope we team up again nurse Mount. I feel we make a most efficient team."

Patsy smiled widely as she walked the doctor to the door. "Me too. I've had a really enjoyable day."

It was a start, thought Dr Parker; and a good one at that.

To be continued


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new doctor has more interactions with Patsy and gets to meet Delia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely reviews about this. It really is nice to get feedback and it has spurred me to update a bit more quickly than I had originally anticipated - so it is not time wasted! I also have a feeling that this will develop into a slow burn fic so please be patient as I build it.

For the next two days Patsy busied herself with work, welcoming the distraction while Delia was on nights. Delia always seemed to cope better than she did, although that probably had more to do with the longer hours Delia had to spend at work and less time to sleep. She was usually so exhausted by the time she returned from the London, that it was all she could do to drag herself upstairs and get into bed. However, today was her 'rest after nights' which would mean her grabbing a few hours sleep before getting up and trying to switch back onto a day routine. Patsy had promised the brunette that they would go out for a late evening coffee and catch up, which would not only afford them some privacy away from Nonnatus House but would also ensure that Delia stayed up to a reasonable hour before going back to bed.

Patsy had spent yesterday and the morning out and about on rounds, but was back at the clinic for the afternoon. As she arrived, she noticed Dr Parker walking out with a patient and talking in a heated whisper. Sensing trouble, the red-haired nurse moved over to see if she could help.

"I'm just saying Mrs Jameson that seven children is plenty for any woman."

"It's none of your business how many children I have," an older woman, with ingrained dirt on her clothing and face, spat back.

"Mrs Jameson," Dr Parker tried again.

"Mind your own business. Just because you're a woman, it doesn't give you the right to interfere." Mrs Jameson's voice was getting louder.

Patsy took one look at the scene and stepped up. "I'm sorry, Mrs Jameson. Would it not be better to talk about this in private?" She suggested in a conciliatory tone.

"She's tried that already nurse Mount. Perhaps you can tell her to keep her beak out of matters that don't concern her!" With that, Mrs Jameson stalked away and headed for the exit.

Patsy winced before smiling sympathetically towards the brunette doctor. "I'm thinking that didn't go exactly to plan?"

Dr Parker laughed. "Goodness me, you would have thought I was asking her to perform a ritual sacrifice. I just told her she might want to use contraception in future."

"Did you mention the Pill?" Patsy asked, intrigued.

"I didn't get that far. She got up and stormed out the second she understood what I was trying to talk about. Apparently, it's not up for discussion." Jo sounded frustrated.

"It's all very personal to them," Patsy supplied with sympathy.

"But they seem to listen to you," Dr Parker pointed out reasonably.

"I think being a midwife is somewhat less imposing than being a doctor."

Jo laughed again, although it was genuine this time. "No one's ever called me imposing before."

"I don't believe that for an instant," Patsy rejoined, enjoying the light banter. It seemed very easy to relate to Dr Parker and Patsy found herself smiling at her again.

Joanna smiled back as she secretly jumped for joy. Was nurse Mount flirting with her? She could barely believe her luck. She had missed the tall Titian-haired beauty yesterday at the clinic but had nevertheless enjoyed working with the other staff, and it certainly paid to be cautious about developing relationships. However nurse Mount seemed so relaxed around her. No matter what happened between them, Dr Parker was certain of one thing; she wanted to spend more time with this woman.

As clinic slowed down to a close, Patsy found herself talking with Dr Parker about the latest theories on infection prevention controls and was pleased to find such a staunch ally. "It's a real shame really, as many families here do their best to be clean but the living conditions are automatically against them."

"We could talk for hours about what's against the poorest in terms of health and hygiene, nurse Mount," Dr Parker commented sadly.

"I know. And we are making inroads, but it feels like a drop in the ocean most days." She looked at the brunette. "Are you coming back for tea or heading home?"

"I'd love to come back and have tea with you. It certainly saves me having to consider cooking." She smiled broadly. "How do you always manage to have such a good spread?"

"It can be a bit hit and miss, but Mrs B seems to work her magic with just about anything. All the locals round here know that the nuns have a vow of poverty so they are forever bringing gifts round. It doesn't seem to matter that they don't have two farthings to rub together."

"The East End does seem to have big-hearted people," Dr Parker agreed. She looked at Patsy more appraisingly. "And it seems to attract its fair share of big-hearted workers too."

Patsy smiled, thinking of Delia, Trixie and Barbara at the comment but totally failing to consider that Dr Parker might be talking about her. "As you said the other day, Doctor; the biggest challenges get the best rewards."

Joanna looked round quickly and saw that the rest of the team were heading out. It was time to take a small gamble. "Listen, I've got a load of research papers on infection control back at home. I know this is going to sound terribly dull but did you want to pop back and take a look?"

Patsy smiled apologetically. "I would love to but I promised Delia we'd go out for a coffee this evening."

"Delia?" Parker enquired.

"She lodges with us at Nonnatus. She's a nurse at the London. She's been on nights this week which is probably why you haven't bumped into her yet."

"I didn't know that the convent took in boarders from everywhere," Dr Parker remarked in surprise.

"I think sister Julienne has a soft spot for Delia. She'd been helping me with the Cubs and spent some time there before..." Patsy caught herself quickly, reluctant to share the details of Delia's accident and protracted absence.

Joanna frowned slightly. There was obviously more to the story than Patsy was prepared to give, and this Delia woman clearly meant a lot to her. It would be interesting to scope out the potential competition she decided.

"Another time then," she suggested and Patsy nodded.

Dr Parker gestured for the taller woman to lead the way out of the clinic. She felt like she was making some headway with Patsy, but it was so difficult to really know. She could sense that Patsy was a cautious woman however so she would have to play this very carefully before she revealed her hand, especially if Delia had already caught her eye.

As Patsy walked through Nonnatus House she couldn't help an expansive smile radiating across her face when she saw that Delia was indeed up and sat at the kitchen table. She looked wan and tired, but as always, to Patsy she looked just beautiful. "Hello Deels," she greeted warmly.

Delia turned round immediately and returned a dazzling smile and appeared to draw energy from the older woman. "Afternoon, Pats. You look like you've had a good day."

From behind nurse Mount, Dr Parker frowned, picking up immediately on the close relationship the two women had. The smiles they shared with each other were radiant and loving and they also clearly only had eyes for each other. She wondered if there was anything more to their relationship or if they were still dancing around each other, but at least it confirmed her suspicion that Patsy was certainly welcome of female company. She would have to test the water to see how strong their attachment to each other was.

"I've had a very good day. We have our new doctor working at the clinic now. Have you met yet?" Patsy gestured behind her to where Dr Parker was hovering.

Joanna immediately stepped up and extended her hand towards the seated nurse. "Joanna Parker. Pleased to meet you."

Delia looked slightly surprised by the forward manner. "Delia. Delia Busby."

"From Wales?" Dr Parker asked rhetorically. "How very provincial." There was an undertone of a sneer, and Delia flicked a glance at Patsy to see if she had caught it but the tall midwife was putting the kettle on.

"Provincial?" She queried. Delia was well used to comments about her background having endured the most horrible snobbery from her fellow trainees, but she had learned to deal with them a long time ago, realising that it was quite often most effective to deal with something head on.

Dr Parker smiled back coldly at Delia, expecting her to drop her stare first and was surprised by the slight brunette holding her glare expectantly and not backing down. "It seems an awfully long way to come and be a nurse," she said finally, recognising a tiny flash of victory in Delia's eyes. This girl might be from the valleys but she was clearly not cowed by anything.

"London has the best training on offer. Why wouldn't I come here?" There was a challenge in the Welsh woman's tone that hinted that she had had this conversation on many occasions.

Joanna assessed the small woman carefully. She seemed to be the opposite of Patsy in that she was quite happy to display her emotions openly and she was certainly attractive, she admitted grudgingly. She would have to probe and see if there was a weakness in the link they shared that she could exploit to her own advantage. "Isn't it a bit far to get to the London from here? I would have thought you'd stay close by."

Patsy had been talking about her then, Delia surmised as she hadn't mentioned where she worked, or that she was residing at the convent. That gave her some reassurance as, most unusually for her, she had taken an instant dislike to the brunette doctor. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust her. "It suits me staying here," she rejoined, wondering where this was going. She was also wondering why she was bristling so easily at the doctor's line of enquiry, it was most unlike her.

"Who's for tea?" Patsy interrupted brightly. She could sense a tension between Dr Parker and Delia but could not fathom the reason why. Before she could analyse it further however, they were joined in the kitchen by the other midwives and nuns and each fell into an easy pattern of working together to get tea on the table.

As they ate, Dr Parker discretely observed the interaction between Patsy and Delia and came to the conclusion that her initial assumption was right, they were closely connected. What she couldn't understand was why. Patsy was clearly cultured with good breeding and the Welsh girl was a rural bumpkin. She seemed bright enough, but Joanna couldn't see what Patsy would find so appealing about the girl. Surely Patsy would prefer someone with a similar background and common interests.

Delia could feel Dr Parker's eyes on them, or certainly more focused on Patsy. She was scrutinising them both carefully, but when she had snatched small glances at the brunette doctor as they shared tea, Delia could see the appraising look she gave the red-haired midwife. She had the distinct impression that it was more than a friendly interest and Delia was having a hard time suppressing her feelings of distrust. She could see that Patsy was oblivious to anything other than the superficial overtones from the doctor but that reassured her and worried her in equal measures. She would need to discuss it with her later in private.

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia tries to voice her concerns to Patsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left comments and/or kudos - it really does spur me on to write.

Patsy smiled as she took another sip of tea while Delia gave her a potted description of her night shifts. She didn't know why the Welsh woman put up with Male Surgical but listening to her recent work, with a flurry of emergency cases and two patients that had required rapid interventions, she had to acknowledge that the ward did have its moments. She was particularly impressed that Delia had been put in charge for one night and was delighted that other senior staff had seen her potential.

"I'm sorry Pats, I've been monopolising the conversation," Delia apologised as she paused to take a gulp of her rapidly cooling tea.

"Nonsense. It's lovely to hear you so enthused about the ward. It's usually just the opposite."

"I know. I think that's why I stick it out. Every now and again something special happens that makes me really think or tests my skills and I really enjoy it. I'm just not sure those occasions happen often enough." Delia took another sip. "So how was your week? What's it like working with the new doctor?" In reality Delia had been talking about anything and everything in order to avoid this particular conversation but she knew they would have to discuss it eventually. More accurately, she would have to raise her concerns with Patsy soon, but she was unsure how to broach the topic. Delia felt certain that Patsy had no clue as to the doctor's interest in her. To be fair, she was not certain herself, but if Delia had learned one thing in her life, it was to trust her feelings.

"She's an absolute breath of fresh air, Deels," Patsy enthused immediately. "She's really interested in the patients, and not just their medical needs. She talks to them about their social issues and it's obvious that she wants to help. And she has none of the usual pompous mannerisms one usually finds with doctors." Patsy continued on for a few moments, describing the interactions she had seen along with the discussions she had had on clinical advances.

"She is a bit of a snob though," Delia stated, thinking about the comments she had made regarding her background, as Patsy finally paused her monologue.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Patsy was genuinely surprised.

"She made a crack about me being from Wales," the brunette replied, wincing to herself as she realised how petty that sounded.

"How odd." Patsy was taken aback and tried to recall all the other interactions she had witnessed. "I didn't see any of that with the patients. Are you sure that's what she meant?"

Delia pulled a face. "Patsy, I went through all of nurse training having to put up with comments about my background. I think I can recognise it when I hear it."

Patsy was immediately contrite. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised. I didn't notice anything at all."

"I know. Perhaps I'm just being oversensitive because of lack of sleep." Delia allowed. "There's just something about her. I don't trust her," she admitted finally.

"Why?" It was most unlike Delia to view people in a negative light.

"I don't know." Delia did know, but she wasn't sure she was brave enough to say it to Patsy.

Patsy had known the younger nurse long enough to tell when she was evading something though. "Something's triggered this. Come on Deels. What's up?"

Delia looked at Patsy as she tried to order her thoughts. There were a hundred different ways to say what she wanted to say, but she was not sure any of them were appropriate or indeed helpful. She took courage as she recognised concern in Patsy's face. "This is going to sound really silly," she prefaced, stalling as she searched for the right words. At Patsy's raised eyebrow, she suddenly found the strength. "I saw her looking at you."

Patsy's confusion was evident. "Looking at me? Of course she was looking at me."

"No. *Looking* at you." Delia emphasised the word clearly. She shook her head as it became obvious that she was not making sense. "She was looking at you the way I used to look at you, still look at you, sometimes," she admitted the last part mostly to herself.

"Don't be ridiculous," Patsy demurred instantly.

"What's ridiculous about someone finding you attractive?"

Patsy frowned sharply at the younger woman as she glanced around the cafe, silently indicating for Delia to keep her voice down. They were seated out of the way in the corner, but for Patsy, one could never be too careful.

"I didn't get the feeling she saw me as anything other than a colleague." Patsy protested.

"And how long did it take you to think of me as anything other than a colleague?" Delia pointed out reasonably.

Patsy smiled softly again. "Not long at all. I just kept telling myself not to." Her grin widened. "I didn't listen though."

Delia couldn't help but chuckle. "Fool," she accused, affectionately. "Listen Pats," she continued slightly more seriously. "Please be careful around her. I know what I saw."

"Delia Busby, I only have eyes for you - you do know that don't you?"

Delia nodded. "I trust you, I don't trust her."

"Well it takes two to tango, so please don't worry."

Delia flicked her eyes round the coffee shop before replying, her voice barely a whisper. "It's not you I'm worried about. I don't like the way she looked at you."

Patsy's eyebrows shot up; the penny finally dropping. "Delia, are you jealous of her?"

The denial was instantaneous. "No!"

"Fibber," Patsy rejoined, earning a pointed look. She decided to take pity on the brunette. "I think it's sweet."

"Pats," the Welsh woman said warningly, provoking another grin from the midwife.

"Delia, honestly, who could possibly compare to you? You really have nothing to worry about."

Delia nodded, feeling foolish for having irrational concerns, recognising that it was indeed jealousy she was feeling. She decided that her reaction probably was due to lack of sleep and oversensitivity and yawned as she thought of that.

"Come on, let's get back," Patsy suggested, finishing her tea. "You're falling asleep in front of me, and although no amount of sleep could possibly make you any more beautiful, you do need to get your energy levels back."

"Charmer."

\---------

Delia's concern about Dr Parker seemed to be a moot point for the next few days as Patsy's work responsibilities kept her away from the clinic. Even when the doctor visited Nonnatus for tea, Patsy had been out with a difficult delivery, and did not return to the convent until late in the evening.

Dr Parker did however, manage to be present for one evening meal when Delia was there. After their initial interaction, Joanna was more cautious with the Welsh woman and kept her conversation limited to work. She could not keep completely away from testing their connection though. "Nurse Crane, when are you going to allow me access to the wonderfully efficient Nurse Mount again?"

"Oh, none taken, I'm sure," Trixie interjected, rising to the implied slur.

Delia looked down at her plate and suppressed a grin. Good old Trixie. She was certain Dr Parker was baiting her, and had indeed been about to bite, but the blonde midwife had managed to get in first, probably saving a lot of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry nurse Franklin, I meant no offence. I simply found nurse Mount to be exceptionally capable and I am a fan of efficiency."

"As am I," agreed nurse Crane. "But our team all have their individual strengths." She nodded warmly at both Trixie and Barbara who were slightly taken aback - this was almost outright praise from the senior nurse. "And in answer to your question, nurse Mount will be back at the clinic on Wednesday, depending on how her on-call responsibilities go."

Delia refused to look at the doctor, even though she could feel eyes on her and instead concentrated on finishing her meal at a steady pace.

"Excellent news," Dr Parker declared. "She had some very good ideas on hygiene that I'd like to explore with her."

"Try to go gently with the folk of the East End," Phyllis advised. "They don't take lightly to big changes." The nurse from Leeds could see the tension in Delia's face and felt it prudent to engage doctor Parker, rather than give Delia the opportunity to comment and perhaps say something she might regret.

After the doctor had excused herself and left for the evening, Delia found herself playing cards at the kitchen table with Trixie and Barbara. Trixie took a long drag of her Sobranie before dealing. "Dr Parker does seem to have settled in well," she declared. "Even if she has her favourites among the midwives."

Barbara looked up from studying her cards. "You mean Patsy?" Trixie nodded as she flicked ash into a nearby receptacle.

Barbara thought for a moment. "I think it's quite common for people to drift towards others with a similar background."

Delia made herself pause before speaking, carefully controlling her voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, they're both boarding school girls and come from the same sort of class," Barbara continued obliviously. "They can relate to each other without having to explain anything."

Delia could feel a vein throbbing in her temple. It was astonishing that just one sentence could crumble her resolve to just ignore the other woman, knowing that Patsy loved her. Now she felt vulnerable and threatened. What was worse was she couldn't explain how she was feeling to either Trixie or Barbara without giving their relationship away. She didn't think she could discuss it again with Patsy after she teased her for her jealousy. It was a truly crushing, destructive emotion, and one she had never experienced before.

"We do alright," she commented flatly. Trixie shot her a look, concern on her face. Delia was sure that the blonde suspected that her relationship with Patsy was anything but platonic, but so far she had chosen to say nothing about it.

"Well that's because your common bond was nurse training. Actually, it really amazes me. I don't keep in touch with any of my old classmates." The vicar's daughter was doing a spectacular job of unknowingly unraveling the nurse from Wales.

Trixie saw a flash of pain and doubt ghost across Delia's features and realised that it was time to change the subject. "Your lead Barbara. I saw the most fabulous handbag in Liberty's at the weekend. I think it's going to be my next big gift to myself."

Delia swallowed and offered a small smile at Trixie as she followed Barbara's play with her own. She had no idea how she was going to deal with this.

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy spends time with the good doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone once again for leaving comments and/or kudos. It's reassuring to know that people are reading my efforts and it certainly spurs me into getting updates out!

"So nurse Mount, do you have any free time after clinic to look at those research papers I mentioned?" Dr Parker looked up from her desk as Patsy came in with the next file.

Patsy raised her eyebrows in surprise before recalling the conversation she had had with the doctor last week. "Gosh, I'd forgotten all about that," she admitted freely.

"I'll try not to take offence," Parker rejoined dryly, a small grin on her face.

Patsy grinned back. "Sorry." She thought for a moment, trying to recall any prior commitments. "I'm not on call, so I don't see why not," she stated. "You should have brought them in though. We could have gone over it at Nonnatus."

It was Dr Parker's turn to look a bit sheepish. "Well, to be quite honest, I'd forgotten about the offer too until I bumped into you this morning, otherwise I would have." She hadn't forgotten at all, of course, and had already prepared a number of excuses to anticipated responses from the red-haired nurse.

"I'll try not to take offence," Patsy retorted, a smirk on her face.

"Touché, nurse Mount. Anyway, now that I have remembered, are you interested?"

"I'll have to get changed first," Patsy advised.

"That's okay. I can wait for you at Nonnatus and then drive us home. I'll drop you off tonight." She sat back for a moment, thinking. "Do you have curfew at the convent?" She asked, slightly tongue-in-cheek.

Patsy shook her head, "No, but neither do I plan on having a late night," she replied. She frowned slightly, recalling Delia's concerns about the doctor. Asking about curfews seemed a strange question when she was only going to look at some research. Perhaps Delia was on to something after all.

Joanna sensed that perhaps she had pushed just a bit too far and immediately curbed her remarks. "No problem, I can drop you back whenever you need to go."

Patsy nodded before handing over the file. "I'll go and get our next customer," she stated, turning to leave and mulling over the conversation. Was she reading something into the exchange purely because Delia had mentioned it? Patsy wasn't sure, but she trusted Delia so resolved to pay attention, and be careful as her girlfriend had requested.

\------

The drive to Blackheath was quick, although the journey through the Blackwall tunnel was mildly terrifying. Driving under the Thames and dealing with sharp turns whilst being dazzled by oncoming traffic felt highly dangerous to Patsy, but Dr Parker seemed to revel in the conditions, grinning as she sped through. Patsy had never ventured into South London before and as they approached the doctor's residence she felt herself smiling as she took in the rolling hills of Greenwich Park before seeing the expanse of Blackheath itself.

Dr Parker lived in a Georgian house right on the edge of the heath and, even with her prior exposure to opulence and wealth, Patsy couldn't help but be impressed at the imposing building.

Joanna hopped out of the car and walked quickly to the front door. "Welcome to my humble abode," she smiled as she let herself in.

"Humble?" Patsy repeated in disbelief. "Hardly. What a glorious house."

Dr Parker took her coat off and hung it on the hatstand in the corner before holding a hand out for Patsy's. "Would you like a tour? It's not often I have anyone round."

"Lead the way," Patsy replied politely as Joanna set off round the house. Having sensed a slight hesitation from the red-haired nurse earlier in the day, she deliberately avoided showing Patsy her bedroom, simply stating that she liked her privacy; something Patsy clearly understood.

They ended the tour in the study where there were several periodicals already on the desk. The room was unexpectedly cluttered, but Joanna shrugged it off, stating that although it might seem disordered, she knew where everything was.

For a while, Dr Parker pointed out articles for Patsy to read and the two women discussed the merits of various new practices suggested. Some seemed impossible to achieve in the community and particularly in Poplar but they bounced ideas off each other on how to overcome some of the difficulties. Patsy thoroughly enjoyed herself, feeling tested and energised by the other woman's enthusiasm.

"I'm starving," Joanna suddenly announced. "I think my housekeeper may have left me dinner for tonight. Would you care to join me?"

Patsy looked up from her article, and then looked at her watch. The time had flown by. "I should really be getting back," she hedged.

"Oh, come on. With a bit of luck, she's done a shepherd's pie - it's to die for," Dr Parker persevered.

Patsy hesitated. Even if they left now, she would not be back in time for the evening meal at Nonnatus and would have to make do with whatever she could cobble together. And she had to admit, she was also hungry. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "How about I reserve judgement until I find out what it is?" She asked somewhat cheekily.

Joanna laughed as she got up. "Come on. I will need to heat it up, so if you want to eat at a sensible time, I'll have to do that now." She walked into the spacious kitchen and looked in the fridge for the food. "Success. It is shepherd's pie. Can I tempt you?" She withdrew a large dish from the fridge that Patsy had to admit looked good.

"I'm convinced," she admitted. "But I really will have to get back afterwards."

"Not a problem." Joanna busied herself near the oven for a few moments. "Take a seat. I always eat in here rather than in the dining room. It's more cosy."

Patsy sat at down and watched in mild amusement as the other woman got preparations underway.

"Glass of wine?" Parker called over her shoulder as she reached into a cupboard to retrieve two glasses. At Patsy's nod, she poured two healthy-sized glasses of red and handed one over. "Cheers."

Patsy clinked glasses dutifully and took a sip, noting with delighted surprise that the wine was of significant quality. "Oh, I say, that really is very good."

"Picked it up last year. A tad on the expensive side but I am a great believer that one gets what one pays for," Joanna explained, taking a sip as she sat down next to the taller woman.

"Oh, you shouldn't be wasting your expensive wine on me," Patsy demurred. "You should be saving it for a special occasion."

Joanna made sure not to fall into the trap of saying that it was a special occasion. "Are you appreciating it?" She asked sincerely.

"Absolutely, it's divine."

"Then I'm not wasting it. Good wine should be shared, so I'm glad I have a fellow connoisseur." She smiled brightly as she took another sip. "And I must agree, it is very good. Not quite sure it'll go with shepherd's pie however, so we may have to drink up before I serve."

Patsy smirked, relaxing in her chair. "I think this is quite good enough to go with anything," she retorted.

Dr Parker grinned. "So tell me, nurse Mount. What do you midwives do for fun? Is it hard to let your hair down staying at the nunnery?" Joanna was careful to talk in general terms only, not wanting to frighten the Titian-haired woman off, but she was eager to find out what else interested her.

Patsy laughed. "Actually, the nuns aren't too bad, and they really do treat us like family," she replied somewhat wistfully. "There isn't a huge amount of free time because of being on call so frequently. But we do get out to the pictures now and again. Oh and I help out with the Cubs." She smiled rather proudly at that. She had originally dreaded taking over as Akela but had developed a soft spot for the youngsters, realising that Cubs gave them a sense of belonging and purpose, as well as giving the chaps the opportunity to do and learn things they otherwise would have no exposure to.

"You run the Cubs?" Joanna snorted with laughter. "Oh I'd love to see you in your uniform."

"Hey!" Patsy protested feebly. It's not that bad." She paused a beat. "Although I could probably do without the beret if I'm honest." Both women laughed at that before Joanna got up to replenish their glasses.

As she returned to the table with her glass, Joanna continued with the subtle probing. "How did you manage to end up running Cubs?"

"A fellow midwife needed someone to step in when she took on a new role. I was a bit reluctant at first, but I must say I do find it incredibly rewarding." She smiled softly as she recalled a night camp she and Delia had arranged. It had been exhausting, but good fun.

"How very altruistic of you. I don't know how you find the time."

"Are you saying you have no time for fun?" Patsy retorted, wishing with a sudden awareness, that she had picked different words to phrase that. The wine must be starting to go to her head.

Joanna grinned wolfishly. "Well that very much depends on what's on offer." She waited a few seconds before allowing Patsy off the hook. She didn't want to overplay her hand, although it could easily be blamed on the wine at this point. "Dinner smells like it's ready. I do hope you're peckish."

"Ravenous, actually," Patsy corrected. She hoped that eating would do something to counter the effects of the alcohol she had imbibed. It was unusual for her to be affected like this, but perhaps unsurprising given she had only had something very light at lunchtime, she reminded herself.

The shepherd's pie lived up to Dr Parker's promise and Patsy was rather glad she agreed to stay. Despite Joanna's reservations, the wine happily accompanied the dish and the two women enjoyed another glass.

They ate in companionable silence for a while before Dr Parker recalled part of an earlier conversation. "So you go to the cinema a lot. Are you an aficionado?"

"Good lord no," Patsy disputed. "I usually end up going along to whatever Delia wants to watch." Internally, Patsy cursed herself. That was the second time she'd brought up going out with Delia in front of Dr Parker in a week. With a bit of luck she wouldn't notice.

"Delia? You seem to spend rather a lot of your time with her," Joanna commented blandly.

"She's my best friend," Patsy supplied with a shrug. "She's good company."

"I'm sure she feels the same way about you." At Patsy's guarded frown, Dr Parker expanded on her comment. "I'm finding you good company after spending just a couple of hours with you. Delia is a lucky woman to be able to monopolise your time."

Patsy struggled to pick her way through the comments. They could be interpreted any number of ways. She decided to try and remain neutral. "We always have a good time when we go out, so it makes sense to make the most of our shared time off together."

"I agree. One should spend time with those that interest and entertain." The brunette decided that now was definitely not the time to push any further. Patsy had gone into full defensive mode. She wouldn't be able to get any further information out of her tonight. She was satisfied with what she had though. It was clear that Patsy was highly intelligent and passionate. She just needed to stick to the good causes and perhaps start a charitable project with her, and she would have the perfect excuse to build a relationship.

Joanna drained her glass and stood up. "I think it's time I got you home, nurse Mount," she declared.

Patsy frowned. "Are you sure you'll be okay to drive?" She asked, indicating the now empty glass.

"You're not suggesting that I'm drunk on just a couple of glasses of wine?" Joanna sounded offended.

"Not at all. It was just that the drive through the tunnel struck me as a journey that required one to have their wits about them."

Joanna pulled a face. "I can assure you that I am perfectly able to drive right now. However, if it reassures you, I'll have a coffee first. Would you like one?"

Patsy nodded, grateful that the other woman had conceded, even if it did delay her trip home even more. She did want to arrive home in one piece.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that although it was was illegal to be drunk in charge of a motorised vehicle, there were no alcohol limits set until 1967.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter quite hard to write. I hope I've done this justice.

The nuns were in compline by the time Patsy got home and the kitchen was empty as she decided to make herself a mug of Bournvita. She had had a really enjoyable evening with Dr Parker, even if she had stayed out later than she intended, although she had been mildly alarmed at the drive home. The good doctor did seem to like a bit of speed. Patsy had carefully avoided engaging her in conversation on the way back so she could concentrate on the road, and as she sat down with her drink, she realised that she knew next to nothing about the other woman's background. She frowned slightly. This must be what it was like for others trying to get to know her, Patsy thought wryly, having an equally tight guard on her own private life.

"I don't suppose you made enough for two did you?" A lilting voice echoed through the kitchen as Delia appeared, unbuttoning her nurse's coat.

Patsy smiled broadly before wincing apologetically. "Sorry Deels, I wasn't expecting you back yet."

Delia came up and squeezed Patsy's shoulder briefly as she walked past toward the stove. "Not to worry, it won't take me long to whip up some more."

Patsy moved to stand right next to Delia. "You could always make do with sharing mine," she offered.

Delia grinned but was somewhat surprised. Patsy's usual reserve and guardedness was nowhere to be seen; something that usually only happened when she had been drinking, and even then only if they were completely alone. "Have you been on the sauce, Patience Mount?"

Patsy shrugged. "Only a couple of glasses of wine with dinner," she replied candidly.

"Wine with dinner here? When did the nuns start doing that?"

"No, not here. I was at Joanna's." Patsy was surprised to see Delia stiffen. "What?"

"You went to her house for dinner?" Delia's tone had suddenly turned cold.

"I didn't intend to have dinner there," Patsy explained. "I went back there to look at some research and lost track of the time."

Delia rolled her eyes and moved away from Patsy to sit down at the table. "That's an old one."

"Delia, it's what happened." Patsy was starting to get annoyed and her voice was clipped.

Delia sighed. She knew her reaction was borne from jealousy again and completely unfair on Patsy. She locked down her emotions with an effort. "I'm sorry Patsy. I'm being stupid again."

Patsy took charge of the pan of milk Delia had left on the hob and waited for it to heat. She glanced at the brunette. "Do you want me to tell you about it, or would that be pouring oil on troubled waters?"

Delia made herself think about the options. It would be so much easier to block out what Patsy was doing so she could just ignore the potential threat of the doctor, but she knew that was unfair to Patsy, who was allowed to have other friends, and the vacuum any lack of information created would only be filled by Delia's overactive and somewhat paranoid imagination. She wasn't sure she could control her reactions to whatever Patsy said however, and that might be playing with fire too. The one thing she did know was that Patsy was trying to do the right thing, and certainly wasn't intentionally doing anything to hurt her feelings.

The Welsh woman took a deep breath and looked up. "Yes, please. But only once you've made me my Bournvita." She managed a small impish smile which prompted the taller woman to shake her head, but it was a purely tactical move on Delia's part - she needed a few more moments to school her emotions.

Patsy prepared the drink and then sat down, handing over the mug. "Last week, when Dr Parker started, we talked about the challenges of poor hygiene in deprived areas. She had a real bee in her bonnet about trying to improve things." Delia nodded, recalling the conversation from the cafe. "She said she had a load of research papers that she offered to show me."

Delia stiffened, and almost interrupted, but instead took a sip from her drink. This was much harder than she thought it was going to be.

Patsy saw the movement and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I didn't at the time as it was your rest after nights, and we had a date." She returned the impulsive smile that ghosted across Delia's features; she had used the term deliberately. "To be honest, I completely forgot about the offer until she brought it up. I knew you were on a late today and I wasn't on call, so it wasn't a problem for me." Patsy sat back. "Once we got to her home, we went through the papers and discussed theories. And that was that."

"So where did the wine come in?" Delia tried to keep her voice neutral.

"She'd already opened the bottle by the time I sat down at the kitchen table. We just had a couple of glasses with dinner." She thought about the scenario for a moment. "I promise you Deels, I didn't get any sort of odd feeling from her at all. She was the perfect professional."

Delia nodded. "So you just talked about work?" She prompted.

"Well we did the usual small talk over dinner. Your ears should have been burning actually. I was telling her what a film buff you were."

Delia smiled. "Telling her that I dragged you to all the films you didn't want to see?"

Patsy had the decency to look at little chagrined. "Maybe. Then I made her drink a cup of coffee before she drove me back through the the Blackwall tunnel. That was an exciting little trip."

"She drove you back drunk?" Delia was instantly outraged.

"No. She'd only had a couple of glasses too. She was fine." Patsy thought for a moment. "I will say though Deels that next time we have a day off, we're going to Greenwich Park. It's glorious. But we'll use the foot tunnel."

Delia couldn't help herself. "Only if she's not home."

Patsy rolled her eyes. "Come on Delia. I've told you everything that's happened. Why are you being like this?"

"I can't help it Pats. I don't trust her round you."

"You don't need to. You only need to trust me."

"It's not that simple and you know it," Delia disputed.

"What are you expecting her to do? She hasn't done anything that suggests to me she even thinks of women in that way, let alone me." Patsy's voice was a harsh whisper.

"I saw the way she looked at you," Delia replied stubbornly.

"No, you didn't. You saw what you wanted to see." Patsy got up suddenly, snatching Delia's empty cup before going over to the sink to wash up. "And you admitted yourself that you were tired." She set her jaw as she scrubbed at the mug furiously. Her mind was spinning. It was all very well Delia stating that it was Dr Parker that she didn't trust, but it felt awfully like it wasn't her she trusted. That really stung Patsy. She thought they had an inherent understanding with their relationship. There was enough pressure on them both with having to love each other in secret. That in itself meant that they had to learn to trust each other at an early stage. Patsy had always considered that absolute faith in each other to be one of strongest foundations their relationship had, but at the moment she was rocked that there could be cracks in it.

Delia stared at the back of Patsy's head while she marshalled her thoughts. She knew she was feeling jealous and irrational, but Barbara's casual comments the other day about Patsy and Dr Parker having common interests had been eating away at her. She was being terribly unfair to Patsy too. She wasn't sure how she could talk to her about this though.

The older woman turned round from the sink to see Delia staring at her intently. She sighed. "Delia, every time you say you don't trust her, it feels like that you're saying that you don't trust me," she told her sadly.

"What? No! That's not the case at all." Delia was shocked. She hadn't even considered it in that way.

"I know it's not what you mean, but it's how I feel. It's like you'd think I'd either welcome her advances or not have the strength to say no."

"Well it's not like you can say you're already involved with me."

"I don't need to." Patsy sighed again. "I don't need to give her an excuse if she did ask. I'd just say no. But you don't trust that I can do that."

Delia held her head in her hands, frustrated. "I don't mean that at all Patsy. I'm jealous. Okay? I admit it. And just like you can't say anything about us, I can't go up to her and tell her to back off."

Patsy stood up straighter. "I'm not your property, Delia."

The Welsh woman groaned, angry at herself. "God, I didn't mean that either. I'm sorry Pats. I can't seem to do anything right."

Patsy took a deep breath and realised that they were both angry. It felt like the closest they had ever come to having a full on argument. "I'm going to bed. I need to calm down, and I think you do too. We'll talk tomorrow."

She stalked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Delia stared after her morosely. "But we won't though, Pats." she whispered sadly. "You'll just say we've already discussed it." She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and she did her best to control her breathing and by extension, her emotions. She knew she had messed up, but it hurt that Patsy couldn't seem to even see it from her point of view. After a few minutes, she got up and refilled the kettle. Her mind was racing so there was no point going to bed. She'd just lie there and wallow in self-pity.

As she stared at the hob, willing the kettle to boil, Delia heard the door, and hurriedly wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath in an effort to get her voice back under control.

"Good evening nurse Busby." Nurse Crane's northern tones greeted. "I didn't expect you to still be up."

Delia coughed before answering. "I wasn't ready to go to bed yet," she replied without turning round. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Phyllis stared at nurse Busby's back for a second. The young woman was clearly upset about something. "Only if you're making one, that would be lovely. But none of your weak, barely brewed stuff. I like mine good and strong."

Delia couldn't help but smile, grateful for the slight teasing and a small sliver of normality. "I'll pour mine first and let yours steep a bit longer then," she replied.

Nurse Crane sat down and allowed the young woman the time to gather herself behind the pretence of making tea before gratefully accepting her cup. She took a sip and couldn't resist one more comment. "It's quite passable, nurse Busby. You should try it, instead of your hot milk."

Delia shook her head. "It's not that bad." She protested, smiling as she saw a glint in Phyllis's eye. She nodded to the older nurse. "Thank you," she said, knowing that Phyllis would understand what she meant.

Nurse Crane nodded the comment away as she took another sip. "I'm a good listener, if it helps," she offered gently.

Delia's smile faltered slightly. "I'm sure you are, but it's not something I can talk to you about," she replied sadly.

"Nothing good ever came from keeping secrets, nurse Busby," Phyllis advised.

"No, but some secrets aren't to be shared either," Delia returned. "I wish I could, but I can't." She looked up at the ceiling as her voice broke slightly, desperately trying to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes again from spilling. "Please don't ask again," she whispered imploringly.

Phyllis's heart broke for the poor girl. She had an idea that something had gone on between her and nurse Mount, and could appreciate why nurse Busby would be unwilling to say anything. It must be horrendous for them, she decided, having no one to confide in but each other. Who else could they rely on when they experienced troubles of their own?

The nurse from Leeds got up and moved to where Delia sat. "Don't worry kid. These things do have a way of sorting themselves out." She wrapped an arm round the seated girl and gave her a safe haven to cry.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for for kudos/comments - it keeps me writing. I hope you aren't all expecting a quick resolution to this...

 

Trixie was in their room when Patsy got upstairs and immediately sensed that something was amiss. She didn't push though and allowed Patsy to get changed and get into bed with nothing more than banal chitchat.

Patsy was incredibly grateful that her friend, despite not knowing all her secrets, somehow knew when to leave her alone. Oh, how she wished she could confide in the blonde nurse. One of the biggest drawbacks of having a secret relationship was that she had no one to speak to if things went wrong.

Once she was settled in her bed, and had a cigarette on the go, Trixie asked how her evening with Dr Parker had gone. Patsy provided mostly the same story she had given Delia, including the rather hair-raising drive home.

"Was it the drive that's put you in such a tizz?" Trixie couldn't help but ask.

The red-haired nurse looked at her room mate. "Not really." She rather hoped that would be enough, but when Trixie cocked her head to one side and took another drag from her Sobranie, Patsy sighed. She pulled in a lungful of her own cigarette before continuing. "I had a bit of a disagreement with Delia," she admitted finally.

Trixie stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She should have realised. "What about?"

Patsy hedged. There was no way she could talk about this without giving too much away. She decided to keep it as vague as possible. "I'm not too sure really. I get the feeling she's not all that keen on Dr Parker."

Trixie did roll her eyes this time. That much was patently obvious. It would be so much easier if she could just ask Patsy outright so that they could at least trust each other, but it was safer for all of them if she didn't ask and wasn't told. Legally, Patsy and Delia may not be doing anything wrong, but Trixie knew that their employers would take a very dim view. Individually, the nuns might turn a blind eye, particularly as Delia had clearly had a very positive effect on Patsy, but collectively, the church would also disapprove. They were both in danger of losing their jobs and their home. If it came to light that Trixie knew about the relationship, it might result in her losing her position too. She took a moment to phrase her response. "Perhaps she's just feeling a bit insecure. You two are usually like Siamese twins. It might be a bit unnerving to see you out and about with other people."

"She's never had a problem with you and I spending time together," Patsy retorted.

Trixie decided that stating that they hadn't actually gone out without Delia since her return from Wales probably wouldn't help. She pursued a different tack. "Did she say why she didn't like her?"

Patsy shrugged. "She said she didn't trust her."

Trixie inhaled more of her cigarette. She wasn't surprised, particularly given what Barbara had said the other night. She mulled it over for a few moments. "Has she got reason not to trust her?"

Patsy was instantly defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Trixie cursed herself for the clumsy phrasing. "Sorry. What I mean is that you've known Delia for a long time. Have you had reason to doubt her judgement before?"

"Never. She's usually a very good judge of character."

"So why is she so wrong this time?"

Patsy opened her mouth to respond and then stopped. She could hardly tell Trixie it was Delia being irrational because she was jealous, particularly when there was no reason to be jealous. She stubbed out her cigarette forcefully, signalling that the conversation was about to end. "Perhaps she is just a bit put out. I'll talk to her in the morning." She shuffled down into her bed and turned away. "Goodnight," she managed, realising that she had cut off Trixie rather abruptly.

Trixie stared at the red-haired woman for a few moments as she finished her own cigarette. She had half expected Patsy to go to Delia's room and sort it out now, but she did have a stubborn streak. She decided that she needed to observe Dr Parker with a slightly different mindset and see what had set Delia so much on edge.

* * *

 

Patsy allowed the hubbub of breakfast to roll over her as she sat and chewed her toast, mulling over the events of last night.

The red-haired nurse was surprised that she managed to fall asleep. Perhaps it was because Trixie was there so she knew Delia wouldn't come in, or it may have been down to the wine she had consumed, but despite a whirlwind of thoughts racing through her mind, Patsy had found slumber quickly, waking just before the shrill bell of the alarm clock.

"Are you alright, Patsy?" Trixie whispered. Patsy had barely said two words since their conversation last night and she looked drawn.

Patsy nodded. "I'm fine," she assured her. "Just trying to order my thoughts."

Trixie smiled softly. "I'm here if you need me," she offered quietly.

Patsy felt an unexpected prick of tears in her eyes. She realised how lucky she was to have a staunch friend in Trixie. "Thank you."

Both midwives looked up as they heard the steps of someone else approaching. Delia walked in and sat at her usual place, next to Patsy. "Morning," she managed as a general greeting to the rest of the table.

"Nurse Busby, are you well? You look very pale." Sister Julienne was never one to avoid an issue, but was tactful in her observation. Delia looked terrible. Although she was dressed and neatly presented as always, she was ashen, with dark shadows under eyes that lacked their usual sparkle.

"I didn't sleep very well last night, sister. I think I might be trying to come down with something," Delia replied politely, offering a bland excuse for her appearance. The truth was that she hadn't slept at all, blaming herself for the current predicament with Patsy and had spent part of the night pacing her room, and the rest at the kitchen table holding but failing to drink a cup of Horlicks. She felt dreadful but did not want to stay in her bedroom until after Patsy had left for her duties. She didn't want the other woman to think that she was hiding from her, which would probably exacerbate the situation.

"Are you well enough for work?" Sister Julienne was clearly concerned.

Delia shrugged slightly before avoiding answering the question. "I'm on a mid-shift today. I'll be home this evening so should be able to get an early night." She poured herself a cup of tea and took some toast, but she made no effort to do anything with it.

Sister Julienne seemed to accept the explanation, but continued to monitor the young woman discretely.

"Are you sure you're okay, Deels?" Patsy whispered.

Delia managed a small nod. "I will be." She swallowed. "I am sorry, Patsy." Her voice was heavy with contrition.

Patsy's heart contracted. She hated that their last interaction had affected Delia so badly and was annoyed with herself for walking away from it last night without resolution. She had done it with the best of intentions, though. She knew she had a short fuse and often lashed out when she was angry. She had distanced herself from the situation because she didn't want to say anything to unintentionally hurt Delia. It seemed like she had managed to hurt the younger girl anyway.

"Nurse Crane is currently asleep having spent most of last night helping Mrs Grover with her delivery so I will be allocating roles today. Perhaps you can all join me in the prep room?" Sister Julienne announced.

Patsy looked at Sister Julienne, and then back at Delia. "I have to go. I promise you we'll talk about this tonight, okay?"

Delia nodded and gave a small smile as Patsy rose from the table and patted her hand as she cleared her stuff away.

Having no knowledge of what was causing the tension between Patsy and Delia, sister Julienne blithely posted Patsy to the clinic for the day. There was no reason to object to the assignment so Patsy duly gathered her kit and left with Trixie, casting a quick look at the kitchen before she left to note that Delia was still sat there with her breakfast untouched.

Once at the clinic, Patsy fully expected Dr Parker to request her assistance, but was surprised to see Trixie volunteer to assist the doctor instead, stating in typical Trixie fashion that Patsy had already monopolised far too much of the new doctor's time. Once again the Titian-haired nurse was grateful to her friend. She really needed to find a way to thank her.

Patsy couldn't help but notice the concerned stare Dr Parker gave her as she started her duties however. Her ability to put up facades seemed to be diminishing rapidly.

Around mid-morning, Joanna managed to catch Patsy in one of the back rooms, out of earshot from everyone else. "What's wrong? You seem completely out of sorts today." The doctor was genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." Patsy brushed away the enquiry.

"Please don't tell me that my driving upset you that much last night." The brunette tried to make a joke out of it but realised she was onto something when she saw Patsy stiffen slightly. "Oh no. It did upset you. I'm so, so sorry Patsy, I didn't mean to."

Patsy was quick to reassure the doctor. "No, it's got nothing to do with your driving, although it can be a little exhilarating, shall we say?" She paused for a moment. "It's nothing you've done, honestly."

"That's a relief. I was frightened I'd scared you off for a moment." Dr Parker sighed. "So what has upset you? Can I help at all?"

Patsy looked at the woman, taking note of what she had just said. "Scared me off?" She raised her eyebrows at the brunette. "Scared me off of what?"

Joanna looked slightly uncomfortable. "It's nothing really. I just have a bit of a habit of coming on too strong when I find someone I can relate to. It tends to put people off."

Patsy frowned. "You haven't been like that at all. You're very good company," she assured the doctor.

Dr Parker smiled gratefully. "So what's with you then? Is there anything I can do?"

Patsy shook her head. "No. It's just a misunderstanding I need to sort out." She looked at the tray of supplies she had originally come for. "I need to get back out."

Dr Parker nodded sympathetically, and laid an arm on the taller woman's elbow as she turned to leave. "Come and talk to me later if you need to," she offered kindly.

Patsy nodded and returned to the main clinic area, analysing their latest interaction. For the life of her, she couldn't understand what sinister intent Delia saw as Joanna had been nothing but kind and attentive with her.

Dr Parker watched Patsy leave and took a moment to appreciate her figure and the sway of her hips as she returned to the main clinic area. Her mind raced over possible scenarios concerning what Patsy had said. She was just speculating but she couldn't help but wonder if the 'misunderstanding' was between Patsy and Delia. Joanna had been around long enough to know that misunderstandings in relationships often had to do with the interactions of others. Could it be that Delia was jealous of Patsy spending time with her? She would have to dig a bit further to see if that was the case, and then have to tread very carefully, but it could be just the weakness she needed to exploit. Patsy could do so much better than that Welsh country girl. She needed someone with sophistication and an appreciation of the higher things in life. Joanna was just the woman to give that to her.

 

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely feedback. I think about it all and it does make me consider how I progress this.

Trixie was really rather perplexed by the whole situation. She had stepped in at the clinic so that she could work with Dr Parker and hopefully see what it was that had Delia so discombobulated. What she had discovered so far, was that the Doctor was genial and polite, professional to the core and had an almost crusader-type fixation with wanting to improve sanitary standards and living conditions for the people of the East End.

The blonde nurse could easily see why Patsy got on so well with her; their attitude to work was identical. Perhaps it really was a case of Delia simply feeling a bit displaced by a new arrival and, if Trixie was right about their relationship, jealous of Patsy's connection with the doctor. Trixie wasn't convinced that Delia would irrationally be jealous however. The Welsh woman had overcome a whole host of hurdles to end up living under the same roof as Patsy. There was steely strength within that girl, despite her best attempts to hide behind cheeky grins and audacious comments. The midwife had a real fondness for the woman, especially as she made Patsy so happy. Added to that was Delia's innate ability to get on with everyone. She just always seemed to see the positive in people and focused on that.

So that left Dr Parker's private life to delve into. Trixie was finding this a rather harder nut to crack. She was used to Patsy clamming up and divulging nothing, but Dr Parker could give a master class in being taciturn. Trixie had tried subtly inquiring about whether there was a Mr or indeed another Dr Parker on the scene, but she had deflected the questions with practised ease.

That was the one thing that made Trixie truly suspicious. Only someone with something deep to hide was that good at avoiding. She knew that through bitter experience. Unfortunately, Trixie only had the moments between patients to take her opportunities to make enquiries, which meant very little time to develop a conversation that could lead to a more detailed line of questioning. It didn't help that the clinic was so busy. There had been a number of unplanned visits that needed to be squeezed in that had reduced downtime to minimal levels.

Trixie was nothing if not persistent however. Now that her own interest had been piqued, she would have to find a way to get Dr Parker to open up but it would have to be away from the clinic when it was too easy to hide behind the next appointment.

 

* * *

 

 

Patsy was grateful the clinic had been busy during the day. It had made the time fly by and, other than a brief conversation with Dr Parker, she really hadn't had time to think about the situation with Delia. Patsy was determined to get things back on an even keel with her lover. She hated that Delia was hurting, even if she couldn't understand why. Dr Parker had been solicitous during the day, but other than a general enquiry as to how she was, had left her alone. Patsy certainly hadn't detected anything more than a worried query. Neither did she sense or see the woman looking at her in an inappropriate or overly interested way.

Patsy just couldn't see what Delia's problem was with her. She had no problem with Trixie or Barbara. Why was the doctor anathema to her?

As she helped clear the table after dinner, Patsy glanced at the clock. She was on call tonight, and Delia wasn't home yet. She just hoped the phone didn't ring before they had a chance to speak. Patsy carefully selected a plateful of leftovers and put them in the fridge. She knew that Delia's shift would mean it unlikely that she had eaten much at work, and after seeing her not bother with breakfast, she was anxious that she did not skip another meal. She explained as much to Barbara when she looked at her questioningly.

"How thoughtful of you," Barbara commended. "Just make sure you let sister Monica Joan know there's no cake under that plate or I'm certain it will go missing."

Patsy grinned. "Already ahead of you." The grin turned into an affectionate smile. "Actually, once I told sister Monica Joan that it was for Delia, I rather got the impression she was going to guard it against anyone else's interests."

Barbara giggled. "Yes, she does have a soft spot for Delia." They finished kitchen duties before the younger nurse excused herself so that she could get ready for an evening out with Tom. Patsy made herself busy by checking the kit bags in the clinical room and once she was satisfied that everything was to her exacting standards, she made herself a cup of tea and continued to clock watch, knowing that Delia should be home some time after 8pm.

Unfortunately, the mothers-to-be of Poplar did not want to comply with Patsy's wishes and she found herself out on a house call just before Delia was due to return. She dashed upstairs and left a short note on Delia's pillow apologising for her absence but there was little more she could do.

When she returned to the convent much later that night, she replenished her bag and dealt with her used kit, making sure she was ready to go again if necessary, before creeping upstairs. The convent was quiet as it was so late, so Patsy decided it was probably worth the risk to see if Delia was still awake. She would be able to hear the phone from her room if it rang.

The tall midwife looked down the corridor and noticed a bar of light at the base of Delia's door so tapped lightly before opening it. Delia was hunched up at the head end of the bed, resting a book on bent knees. She looked up and smiled hesitantly.

Patsy looked at the brunette for a moment and took note of the almost visceral reaction she had whenever she saw her. Delia really did make her heart pound sometimes. She looked totally adorable in a pair of oversize pyjamas; ones she realised belonged to her. Patsy raised an eyebrow. "When did you steal them?"

Delia blushed and looked down at her night attire guiltily. "After I saw you when I finished my night shift the other week. I did have them tucked under my pillow, but I felt like wearing them tonight."

Patsy smiled and came over to sit on the bed. "Did you at least eat tonight?"

Delia shrugged. "A bit. I wasn't really that hungry."

Patsy wanted to scold Delia, and remind her that she needed to eat, but the brunette looked so forlorn, she didn't have the heart to talk about anything that could make her feel worse.

"How do I make this better, Deels?" She asked softly.

Delia didn't answer, her book bouncing to the floor, forgotten as she launched herself to fiercely hug the taller woman. Patsy instantly reciprocated, and the two women sat clinging to each other for some moments before finally pulling apart.

Patsy played with Delia's hair, before tucking it behind her shoulder. "I hate seeing you like this Deels. What do I do to make you feel better?"

Delia shook her head. "I know it's my own stupid insecurities Patsy." At the red-head's raised eyebrow she huffed. "You're not the only one who has them you know."

"Delia, I've never seen you waver when talking about us. It's the thing you've always been so strong about."

Delia looked down and picked at the bedspread nervously. "That's not exactly true, Pats. Look how I was when my mother insisted I go home to Wales."

Patsy winced. "That was a difficult situation, but I never doubted how you felt about me. I still don't," she hurriedly continued, seeing Delia's eyes snap up.

"I don't doubt you either, Pats. I promise you that." She sighed, wondering how to explain her irrational thoughts. "This is where my insecurities come in." She shrugged slightly. "I guess I keep thinking that you are completely out of my league and I'm waiting for you to realise that."

Patsy looked genuinely shocked. She opened her mouth to respond and then closed it again as she tried to comprehend what Delia had just said and then barked out an exasperated laugh. "Delia Busby, you are an idiot. I don't want anyone else. There is no league to be in. And the truth is, I feel exactly the same way. Why on earth would someone as vibrant, confident and outwardly loving as you, ever want to be trapped in a relationship with someone who second guesses every move, touch or comment, just in case it could give our feelings away."

Delia stared at the taller woman for a moment before shaking her head again. "I think we're both idiots in that case." She paused again and then returned to worrying the bedspread as she continued in a small voice. "Hearing you talk about Dr Parker with such admiration and enthusiasm got to me," she admitted. "I'm not a doctor. I've not had boarding school education, or ever lived in those sort of circles. I'm just a nurse from the country." She huffed. "How do I compete with that?"

Patsy shifted position so that she could wrap her arms round the younger woman. She waited until Delia burrowed in slightly, getting comfortable before kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to compete Delia. I detest those circles. It's all superficiality and oneupmanship. I couldn't bear it when I had to endure it, and I can't bear it now." She kissed Delia again. "You however, are honest, and open, and have absolutely no interest in scoring points or artificially competing with anyone." She shuddered slightly. "Going back to the carping and endless politics of those social circles abhors me. So please don't think you have anything to prove, and please, please don't change."

Delia revelled in the comfort of Patsy's arms, while paradoxically feeling a fool again. She could feel the love radiating from her, and felt a wry smile tug at her lips. No wonder Patsy sought her out whenever she needed comfort; she felt secure and safe in her arms. "I hate jealousy," she murmured, with feeling. "It turns me into a horrible person."

Patsy shook her head before bestowing another kiss on Delia. "Have you ever been jealous before?" She asked, unsure where this curiosity sprang from.

"No, never." She looked up and pecked Patsy's lips quickly before snuggling back into her safe cocoon. "I've never felt so strongly about anyone else before." She thought a bit longer. "I've never had someone I couldn't bear to lose." There was more to it, but Delia's mind was befuddled through lack of sleep and she was finding it hard to grasp the right words.

"You won't lose me," Patsy vowed quietly.

The two women held each other for long moments, revelling in each other's nearness and finding long-needed comfort. Eventually, Patsy could feel Delia sag into her. Patsy moved back slightly and lifted Delia's chin so they could see each other. "You're exhausted. I know we've got more to talk about, but I don't want to do this when we're both tired and I can guarantee that we'll get interrupted by the phone so how about we lay down for a while and make sure we set some time to really go through what's bothering us both?"

Delia nodded and shuffled down the bed making room so that Patsy could lie down with her. The midwife hesitated for a second, and then lay down on top of the covers, like they used to do back at the nurses home.

Delia threw an arm across Patsy's waist and snuggled in behind her. "You promise we'll talk?" She mumbled, feeling the pull of sleep already drawing her in.

Patsy clasped the younger woman's hand in her own. "Yes. But I want some proper time to do this, so we can get everything out." She sighed as she felt her own body relaxing. "And I thought the hardest part of our relationship was trying to keep it secret." She heard Delia chuckle softly at that as she closed her eyes to rest, just for a moment.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give a little respite to the relentless tension of the last few chapters. I think Deels needed a hug too at this point! There is still rather a long way to go though...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy reassess the situation

Despite Patsy's promise, it proved difficult to get some quality time together. It was mainly due to the awkward mid-shifts Delia was having to do in order to provide cover on the ward. They caught glimpses of each other, and had left notes, tucked discretely under a pillow in an effort to keep the contact there, both acknowledging that things were still fragile between them but they would need to wait another three days before they both had some proper time off.

 

One thing that markedly improved was Delia's confidence about the situation. She marvelled at the restorative properties of a loving hug as she bounced back from her self-doubt and distrust over what was going on. She had not changed her mind about Dr Parker at all, but she believed in Patsy and knew that their connection was solid. She wouldn't like Patsy spending time with the doctor but she would put up with it.

 

There was just the small, _tiny_ , issue of how she might react if Patsy started speaking about her, or indeed decided to socialise with her again. Delia knew she was going to have to work on that if she wasn't to have a repeat of the stand-off in the kitchen. Of course, that was much easier said than done, but the Welsh woman had no one to confide in or ask for help. It was both frustrating and lonely trying to figure out how to deal with that.

 

However, Delia had rediscovered her determination and optimism. She had a renewed faith in herself that she would find a way to deal with this, even if it was at the expense of Dr Parker, she allowed herself to think darkly. Nurse Crane gave her a knowing nod as she bustled around, getting ready for work, and Delia returned it, acknowledging that the older nurse had indeed been correct in her prediction that things would get sorted in the end. While they weren't exactly worked out, Delia was certain she could deal with whatever Dr Parker decided to do next. In the meantime, the brunette had plenty to keep her occupied at work and with St John Ambulance.

 

For Patsy, the disagreement had left her feeling awkward around Dr Parker and she didn't really know why. It was hardly fair on the doctor, who was simply trying to do a job and improve the health of the local community. To her credit, Dr Parker didn't seem to mind Patsy's initial distance and simply worked professionally, remaining cordial with the red-haired nurse. Patsy was grateful that the doctor didn't pry but her attitude and behaviour merely accentuated the distance Patsy had put in place, and she felt both guilty and annoyed that it had happened.

 

At the end of the clinic, while Patsy was tidying away, she noticed Dr Parker hovering near the door, watching her with what could only be described as a melancholic look on her face. The second the doctor spotted Patsy watching her, her face became a mask of neutrality, but it was too late; Patsy had seen quite clearly that the woman was upset. She recalled the very brief conversation they had had a few days ago when Joanna had spoken of 'scaring people off' and realised that she hadn't been fair on the doctor at all. Confident that Delia now understood that she only had eyes for her, Patsy decided that it would not be unreasonable to continue her friendship with Dr Parker so she took some positive action and approached the brunette. "Sorry if I've been a bit remote," she apologised with a small smile.

 

Dr Parker leant back slightly as a huge grin broke on her face. "Oh, thank god. I really had thought I'd blown it."

 

The midwife shook her head emphatically. "Not at all. All down to me I'm afraid."

 

Joanna looked at her questioningly. "What did you do?"

 

"It's a bit difficult to explain, and to be honest, it doesn't really matter."

 

Dr Parker was intrigued. Nurse Mount was a real enigma but that simply added to her charm. "Fair enough. So what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

"No real reason, other than I realised that I hadn't really spoken to you much in the last few days."

 

"Well that's easily remedied. Fancy coming for a drink tonight to make up for lost time?"

 

Patsy felt a warning bell go off in her head, but she had already breached the gap - it would look awful if she backed away so quickly. "Maybe just a quick one? I'm on duty first thing tomorrow."

 

"As am I, so that's no problem. Shall I meet you at Nonnatus?"

 

Patsy shrugged. "Aren't you coming back to eat?"

 

"I thought I'd change before going out." Dr Parker gestured at her suit.

 

Patsy shook her head. "Why? You look perfectly presentable. It seems a bit nonsensical to do two extra journeys."

 

Joanna smiled lightly. "Think of these suits the same way you think of your uniform. I only ever wear them for work."

 

"Oh, I really hadn't thought of it that way. I can see why you want to change then," Patsy agreed. She looked back at the clinic. "I'd better finish tidying up," she continued, offering a smile before returning to her task.

 

Joanna allowed herself to smile outwardly this time. The connection with Patsy had been restored with a little patience and perseverance. She wondered if it would be too soon to put on the charm. She'd start by wearing something a little less formal and a bit more dressy, and see what might happen.

* * *

 

 

Trixie came into the room just as Patsy was putting the finishing touches to her make up. "Are you off out?"

 

"Just for a drink in the pub," Patsy explained, brushing off the enquiry.

 

"I thought Delia was still at work." The blonde nurse frowned in confusion.

 

"I'm going with Joanna," Patsy told her, as she put her lipstick away.

 

"Are you sure that's wise?" Trixie was astonished. It seemed an awfully reckless thing to do after Delia seemed to be back on an even keel.

 

"It's just a drink, Trixie," Patsy pointed out. "Why is it such a big deal?"

 

Trixie raised her eyebrows as she sat down on her bed. "Well, perhaps because you came upstairs in a compete huff the other night after you had a row with Delia, and the following day she looked like death warmed up." She held up her hand to stop Patsy interrupting. "You may well have spoken and made up, but I clearly remember the source of said contretemps being Dr Parker. I'm asking because I'm your friend, and I'm also on call tonight which means I may well not be here to be of support if things go awry again."

 

"Things won't go awry. I'm going out for a drink with a colleague, that is it. Delia understands that, and is perfectly happy with it too." Patsy shrugged on her coat. "Besides, I won't be late. I'll probably be back before Delia gets home so I can catch up with her then."

 

Trixie wasn't at all convinced that Delia would be perfectly fine with it, but she couldn't really say much more without overtly pointing out their relationship status. And she had to be fair to Dr Parker; she hadn't actually discovered anything sinister about her. The blonde nurse speculated that perhaps Patsy was building another relationship in order to deflect attention away from the obviously close relationship that she had with Delia. Her heart ached for the pair of them. It was bad enough developing and nurturing a relationship in normal circumstances. To have to live in secret and conduct it in private felt appalling to her. She smiled brightly at the tall nurse. "In that case, have a good time."

 

Patsy nodded and then made her way to the front of Nonnatus House. Dr Parker was waiting by her car, wearing a royal blue dress with full skirt. "Aren't you cold?" The red-head asked.

 

"I wasn't planning on staying outside for too long," Joanna replied drily. "Where are we going?"

 

"Well, I was rather thinking of just going to the local. Why, what did you have in mind?"

 

Joanna smiled. "I'd rather not drink where I work if you don't mind. I was thinking of heading into the city a bit more. There are some lovely pubs along the river."

 

Patsy shrugged. She could understand why Dr Parker didn't want to go out locally; she had been approached by people she knew through her work on numerous occasions when she had been out with Delia to the point where they too ventured further afield when they had the time. "Fine with me," she agreed easily and stepped up to the car. She was slightly surprised when Dr Parker opened the car door for her but thought nothing more of it as she slid onto the seat.

 

Dr Parker closed the door gently and determinedly kept the grin off her face as she walked round to get in the driver's side. Patsy had noticed what she was wearing, even if she had made a glib comment about it, and had agreed to having a drink somewhere else. This meant that there was next to no risk of them being interrupted by either patients or co-workers.

 

A short drive later and the two women were sat by a window in a pub that overlooked the Thames. They had found a quiet corner so that they could talk without interruption. Joanna offered Patsy a Gauloise before lighting her own and inhaled deeply as she sat back and relaxed.

 

Patsy took a drag and enjoyed the pungent aroma of the cigarette. "Expensive wine; French cigarettes. Dr Parker, you do like to treat yourself."

 

"I've had to work twice as hard to be considered half as good as any male doctor. I think I'm entitled to reward myself now and again." Dr Parker stated candidly.

 

Patsy was intrigued. "How tough was it?"

 

Joanna took a moment, drawing another lungful of cigarette smoke down, before exhaling dramatically. "Bloody awful at times. It was bad enough having to convince the professors and consultants that I could think for myself. Once we started as housemen, I had to keep pushing myself forward in order to get noticed." She shook her head. "Well, other than the obvious sort of getting noticed, that is."

 

Patsy rolled her eyes. "So they thought you were fair game too? I thought they just pestered the nurses."

Parker laughed humourlessly. "None of the housemen would come near me. They all thought I was taking the place of a male doctor. And, after all, why would I need to train? Surely I would get married and then give up work anyway." She huffed in frustration. "Every single mistake I made was accentuated and mocked. And the consultants thought that I'd be good notch on their bedpost, so to speak, so would use any mistake as an opportunity to offer additional _tutoring_."

 

"Oh, for goodness sake." Patsy was indignant on her behalf.

 

Joanna took another drag before sipping her gin and tonic. "I know. It's not as if I'd be interested anyway," she said casually.

 

Patsy could hear her pulse racing behind her ear. How was she supposed to react to that? Could she even react to it, without giving herself away?

 

Dr Parker appeared not to consider the comment unusual or in need of reply however as she continued with her story. "So I endured my entire training fending off unwanted advances and having to out-think every other doctor in my set." She sniffed dismissively. "Fortunately, that wasn't too hard to do. They were too busy trying to sow their oats to bother studying." She smiled at Patsy and noticed she was blushing. "Sorry, am I being a little too forward again? I didn't mean to embarrass you."

 

"You haven't," Patsy was quick to assure. "I just don't often hear that type of talk."

 

Joanna laughed out loud at that point, earning a few glances from the other, predominantly male, patrons in the establishment. "I don't believe that for a second," she retorted. "A convent full of midwives and nurses? I'm sure that it crops up quite a bit."

 

Patsy shook her head as she took a sip of her whiskey. "Well, most of the senior citizens in Poplar seem to think it's perfectly acceptable to pinch our bottoms during fetes but other than that we get left alone in the main. I think poor old Delia has the worst of it on Male Surgical."

 

"Ugh, how does she put up with it?" Dr Parker made a moue of disgust.

 

Patsy shook her head. "I have no idea. I had to leave. It drove me to despair."

 

"Perhaps she likes the attention?" Dr Parker knew she was creeping into dangerous territory but she couldn't resist probing just a little.

 

"God, no," Patsy refuted reflexively. Her brain caught up with her words a split-second later. "I think she just concentrates on the patients who genuinely need her nursing skills and blocks out the others." She took a sip of her drink to calm her thoughts.

 

"How very noble of her," Joanna responded. She was desperate to pursue this line of conversation and start to delve a bit deeper into Patsy's personal life and feelings but she could once again sense that the midwife was closing down. She had to be patient, apply the charm slowly and not rush the building of rapport between them. She smiled inwardly. Becoming a doctor had been a significant challenge but her father had told her that nothing worthwhile in life was easy. It seemed that she now felt the same way about Patsy. She knocked back the last of her gin and stood up. "Let me get another round and I'll tell you all about my stint on Male Surgical at Guys."

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of socialising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the day off today after a trip to the dentist so I thought I'd cheer myself up by writing a bit more. Enjoy...

Patsy had to hold onto the banisters in order to get herself up the stairs once she got home. So much for a quick drink. The two women had stayed until closing time, and Patsy wasn't quite sure just how much whiskey she'd had. Dr Parker had been very entertaining company however, with funny anecdotes punctuating the tale of her journey through medical school. Patsy had ended up sharing more about nurse training than she had initially intended, including a couple of late night scrapes she and Delia had managed to get into. Joanna had found them hilarious and didn't seem at all bothered about the obvious closeness Patsy shared with Delia. Patsy wasn't sure just how much she could trust her yet, but perhaps Dr Parker could end up a kindred spirit and confidant for her.

Thankfully, when she got to her room, it was empty. Patsy was grateful that Trixie had been called out. It allowed her to get changed without having to overly concentrate on being quiet, something she was failing at spectacularly, as she ricocheted around the room while trying to step into her pyjamas.

Once she had successfully navigated her night attire, Patsy decided that she really ought to go and wish Delia good night. She zig-zagged down the corridor before opening the door to Delia's room quietly and shutting it behind her. She grinned as she looked at the sleeping woman for a moment. Patsy always found it amazing that the younger woman could sleep through practically anything. Years in the camp, fearing for her life, had left Patsy the complete opposite and Delia would often complain that she would wake when a fly blinked.

The red-haired midwife took a deep breath and tried to steady herself before she stumbled across the room and lifted the covers behind Delia, sliding in and then cuddling into the younger woman's back. She smiled as she heard Delia sigh and felt her relax back into her. With her arm draped across her waist, Patsy breathed in Delia's scent and gently kissed the back of her neck.

Delia barely stirred, but Patsy knew that she was somehow aware of her presence. Her smile transformed into a wicked grin as her fingers made patterns on Delia's stomach and eventually found their way underneath her pyjama top to touch the soft skin beneath. Carefully, Patsy allowed her hand to drift up and her thumb brushed the underside of one of Delia's breasts. She couldn't help but moan slightly at the touch and she pressed her legs together in frustration. The alcohol in her system was making her bold, and Patsy wondered how far she could go before the brunette eventually woke up.

After caressing the swell of Delia's breast several times, Patsy elongated her hand and managed to sweep her thumb across Delia's nipple, feeling it stiffen at the touch. Even as she swiped it back across, she felt Delia stir and suddenly, the brunette was turning round and reaching for her.

Delia was waking up rapidly, her senses on fire as she felt her pulse pounding. She turned round and instinctively leaned in so that she could kiss Patsy, but reeled back as the smell of whiskey and cigarettes assaulted her. Forcing her eyes open she looked blearily at Patsy. "You smell like a brewery," she accused in a whisper. "How much have you had to drink?"

Patsy shrugged, unable to get the lascivious grin off her face. "Hello Deels. I wanted to say goodnight to you properly." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively before leaning in to try and close the gap but Delia stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. She shook her head, trying to break free from the grip of sleep.

"Pats, what are you doing?"

Patsy's grinned widened. "I would have thought it was blatantly obvious what I was doing." She tucked a stray strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. "You're gorgeous."

Delia sat up suddenly, increasing the distance between them. "And you're drunk." She paused for a few seconds as her brain woke up before sighing irritatedly. "And Trixie's on call." She swung her legs out of bed and stood up. "Come on Pats, get up. We have no idea what time Trixie might get back so you need to be in your own bed."

Patsy laid back and looked at the younger woman sulkily. "How is it that whenever you try to seduce me it always works?" She huffed.

Delia shook her head. "Because, believe it or not, I do take account of the risk of getting caught. This is madness." She frowned at the Titian-haired woman sprawled on her bed. "And, given the state of you, there's no way you'd be quiet."

Patsy frowned back for a second, and then giggled. "You're probably right."

Delia rolled her eyes as she made her way round her bed. "Come on, get up." She held out a hand for Patsy but quickly found herself pulled off balance and she ended up sprawled on top of the inebriated midwife.

Patsy's grin had gone, and now she stared solemnly at Delia. "I want to show you how much I love you," she whispered.

Delia growled in frustration. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in real danger of getting caught, the Welsh nurse knew that she would have already given in by now. She was starting to realise how Patsy felt when she sometimes took a risk and teased her. "I know how much you love me," she answered softly. "I love you too, sweetheart but we are not doing this now." She managed to disentangle herself from Patsy and stand up again. "You need to sleep this off in your own bed," Delia told her firmly. She braced herself when she extended her arm the second time and easily pulled Patsy to her feet.

Patsy frowned as she stood up, swaying slightly as she tried to centre her balance. "You are unnaturally strong for your size," she complained moodily.

"You deliver babies, I have to deal with great lumps who can't seem to look after themselves. I need to be strong," Delia explained glibly. She guided her girlfriend to the door. "Listen, Pats. We have to be quiet when we go back. You need to concentrate on not speaking and just moving. Got it?"

Patsy nodded, a faux serious frown on her face.

Delia cursed, knowing that this was a bad idea but at a loss for another solution. Fixing Patsy with another stern look, she opened the door, glanced quickly along the corridor to check that it was all clear and then moved them both out.

"You'd think I'd be used to sneaking around by now," Patsy commented in a loud whisper.

"Shhhhh!" Delia hushed. Thankfully, they got to Patsy's room without incident and Delia opened the door, desperately hoping that the room was empty. She swung Patsy inside and closed the door as Patsy staggered over to her bed and fell onto it.

"Will you stay with me here?"

"I can't sweetheart. I'll wait with you till you fall asleep though. Is that okay?"

Patsy pouted but even through her drunken stupor, she recognised how resolute her girlfriend was. "Well, if that's all you can manage, it'll have to do." Patsy knew that she sounded petulant, but all she wanted to do was cuddle with her lover.

Delia was in no mood for alcohol-induced behaviour but she bit back a comment. It would do no-one any good right now. "Pats, can you sit up on the bed for me please?" Delia asked, waiting for Patsy to shuffle up the bed. "Right. Just concentrate on sitting up for me, just for a few minutes," she told her. "I need to get you a glass of water."

"I don't need any water. I've had enough to drink," Patsy declared decisively.

"I don't recall giving you an option, nurse Mount." Delia was stern as she looked at the older woman. "Stay sitting up. I'll be back in just a couple of minutes." Delia grabbed the glass from Patsy's nightstand and left the room, coming back swiftly.

She knelt by the side of Patsy's bed, unwilling to sit on it, just in case Patsy had more amorous thoughts. She handed her the glass. "Drink up," she commanded.

Patsy looked mutinous for a moment before taking a gulp. She went to put the glass on the side but was stopped when Delia shook her head. "Drink all of it," the brunette instructed.

Patsy emptied the glass and then handed the glass to Delia. "Happy now?"

"It's for your own good," Delia told her, putting the glass back on the nightstand.

Patsy crossed her arms, her alcoholic buzz starting to recede very slightly. She frowned. "You haven't asked me where I was," she commented suddenly.

"I saw Trixie earlier. I know you went out." Delia waited a beat. "And who you went out with."

"I'm surprised you're not angry with me," she grumbled.

"Oh, on the angry scale I am close to incandescent," Delia responded in a preternaturally calm voice, her Welsh accent becoming much more pronounced. "But there's no point shouting about it now. You're still smashed. When I say my piece I want you completely sober so you remember every word." Delia's voice was controlled but tight. It was clear that she was furious, but Patsy wasn't convinced it was directed at her.

"Don't be angry Deels," the red-head pleaded. The whiskey seemed to have taken away the strict reins she kept on her emotions.

Delia shook her head and reached over to tuck some stray strands of hair behind Patsy's ear. "Don't worry about that now, Patsy. I need you to get some sleep. You're on an early start tomorrow. And so am I."

Patsy groaned, even as she shuffled down into her bed. "I thought you were on lates," she muttered.

"I was. I swapped with Marion so we could have an evening free together."

"How marvellous." Patsy gave her trademark lop-sided smile at Delia as she got comfortable. "You're too good for me."

Delia couldn't help but grin. "I will remind you that you said that tomorrow after I've read you the riot act." She grabbed the sheets and blankets, pulling them up over Patsy's shoulders. "Now then, do you think you're going to be sick?"

Patsy shook her head assuredly. "No, I'm fine. Well, the room's spinning a bit, but I am not nauseated. I think I just need to close my eyes for a few." The red-haired midwife did just that, and within moments had relaxed into an alcohol-induced sleep.

Delia picked up Patsy's alarm clock, wound it and set it, not confident that Patsy's innate ability to wake early would work in the morning. She waited a few more minutes until she was convinced that Patsy was actually sleeping before kissing the top of her head and getting up. She hurried downstairs and went to the prep room to fetch two aspirin and a fresh glass of water before going back upstairs to check on the older woman again. Patsy hadn't moved from her position and was snoring softly.

Delia placed the items on the nightstand and resisted the urge to write a note; Patsy would definitely know what to do with the gift in the morning. She shook her head and smiled. Delia knew she ought to be furious with Patsy, but once a nurse, always a nurse, and the need to make sure her girlfriend was okay overrode any other emotions. She winced at the thought of the hangover Patsy was likely to suffer.

Once Delia was satisfied that Patsy would be safe as she slept, the brunette kissed the top of her head again before returning to her own room. As she lay down she mulled over what had happened and concentrated on a focal point for her anger. She wouldn't jump to conclusions, but Delia was convinced that Dr Parker would have been drinking too, and if she had been in a similar state to Patsy when she drove her back, there would be hell to pay.

**To be continued..**.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...

It took two attempts for Patsy to isolate the source of the shrill alarm that had rudely woken her, and another to silence it. The red-head managed this feat by swatting round with an arm only, unable to open her eyes or move anything else. She relaxed and sunk back down into her mattress at the cessation of the noise and delicately started to assess her condition. Her head was pounding, and there was a foul taste in her mouth. She needed to do something about that fairly urgently.

Cautiously, she opened an eye, and rolled over, blinking as she came to.

"Well, at least you're still alive." Trixie made no attempt to lower her voice as she saw that Patsy was awake. "There's aspirin and water on the table. Looks like you could do with it."

Patsy groaned, both at the volume of her room-mate and at the effort of having to move as she sat up. It had been a long time since she'd been hungover. Rather depressingly, it never seemed to get any easier. Spying the tablets, she managed to grab them and swallow them down before downing the whole glass of water. "Thanks Trix," she gasped, once she had finished.

"I wish I could take the credit but it was already laid out for you when I got back this morning. It would appear that you have a hangover fairy godmother."

Patsy looked at Trixie, who was in her pyjamas. She tried to get her brain to function under normal speed, but it felt like she was swimming in treacle. "I didn't hear you come in," she admitted.

Trixie snorted with laughter. "I know. You were too busy blowing your pigs to market. I haven't had a wink of sleep."

Patsy rubbed her face. "Sorry." She glanced at the clock and groaned. "I need to get up."

Trixie shook her head. "Yes, you do. Hurry up, so I can at least get a catnap before I'm back on this afternoon."

Patsy noticed that her clothes had been folded and placed on a chair. She didn't recall doing that last night. Through sheer force of will, she ordered her thoughts and systematically got ready, although everything required supreme concentration.

Trixie waited until Patsy was taming her hair before she asked, "So what time did you get in?"

Patsy winced at her reflection even as she breathed a sigh of relief that at least her hair was doing what she needed it to do. "I'm not sure. It was late though." She rolled her tongue around her mouth. "Ugh, I need to clean my teeth."

On her return Trixie was determinedly waiting up. Patsy eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you needed some sleep?"

"I do, but I wanted to make sure you were okay before I did."

Patsy smiled ruefully. "No sympathy for me, Trixie. This is all self-induced." She grabbed her make-up although she held no illusion that anything she applied would mask the excess of the night before; she looked distinctly green around the gills.

"So Delia was fine with you being out late, then?" Trixie decided that there was no easy way to phrase that particular query so she thought she might as well just ask outright.

Patsy paused. She had a hazy recollection of seeing Delia last night, but couldn't define the detail. She decided to take that as a good sign but remained honest with Trixie. "I'm not really sure. I can't really remember if I discussed anything with her at all last night."

Trixie shook her head. "Who do you think it was that left you your hangover remedy?" She pointed out reasonably.

Patsy looked a little sheepish. "I wasn't sure to be honest. Although it would always have been a toss up between Deels and Barbara." Patsy was starting to feel just a bit more human now her circulation was pumping properly. She caught sight of the time and cursed. "Damn, I've got to fly."

"Make sure you eat something," Trixie called out to her as she dashed out of the room. The blonde midwife tutted as she settled back down under the covers. With a bit of luck she could get a good few hours in before having to start again.

Patsy made it to the prep room just in time, although she didn't escape a disapproving sniff from nurse Crane. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence nurse Mount."

Patsy nodded as she stood next to Barbara and sister Mary Cynthia. "Good morning nurse Crane," she replied as brightly as she could manage.

"Hmmmm, that remains to be seen." Nurse Crane seemed to be in a particularly prickly mood today. "From the look of you, I think you could do with some fresh air today so you're on district rounds nurse Mount. Nurse Gilbert, you'll be at the clinic with me. Sister Mary Cynthia, you're on house calls." The northern nurse looked over her glasses at Patsy. "I suggest you get some breakfast in you before you start rounds, nurse Mount. It should help with your metabolism."

Patsy sighed, although she hadn't really held out much hope that she would be able to disguise her fragile state. She was immensely grateful that Nurse Crane had taken pity on her and given her rounds though; she didn't think she would be able to survive the cacophony of the clinic this morning. "Thank you nurse Crane."

"Don't thank me yet, nurse. Come and see me in the office before you leave." The curly-haired nurse fixed a baleful stare at Patsy, who nodded resignedly.

Given that it was nurse Crane that told her to eat something, Patsy forced some toast down along with several cups of tea and another large glass of water before heading to the office. She tapped curtly on the door and entered when instructed too do so.

"Nurse Mount, do sit down." Phyllis gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Patsy did as she was told and waited, sitting rigidly upright.

Nurse Crane took off her glasses and looked at Patsy steadily. "Nurse Mount, I am going to ask you a question and I expect an honest answer."

Patsy's heart began to pound and she unconsciously clenched her fists as she tried to exhibit calm. She nodded for nurse Crane to continue.

"Are you fit to be at work this morning?"

Of all the questions the Titian-haired nurse had been anticipating, this was one that hadn't even crossed her mind, although, on reflection, it was perhaps the most obvious one. "Yes, nurse Crane," she answered firmly.

There was a pause as nurse Crane continued to observe the younger midwife. "Alright. I'll take your word for it." She paused again before continuing. "I know you were not working last night, nurse Mount, but I would appreciate it if you considered the impact of your, shall we say, over-indulgence in future. It would perhaps be wiser to save such activities for occasions when you have sufficient time to recover."

"Yes, nurse Crane." Patsy knew there was no point trying to justify what she had done. "I'm sorry."

Nurse Crane raised an eyebrow. "I think you should save your apologies for nurse Busby."

Patsy's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?" She asked, stalling for time and hoping that her face wasn't betraying her.

"From what I heard last night, nurse Busby ensured that you managed to get to bed safely, and waited until you were asleep before going to bed herself, despite the fact that she had to be up two hours earlier than you this morning. You're very lucky to have such a staunch friend."

"I know," Patsy responded softly. Her memories of last night were still fuzzy. She had a recollection of going to see Delia, and somehow ending up back in her own room, but had completely forgotten that Delia was on an early start until nurse Crane reminded her. She was also acutely embarrassed that she had been loud enough to wake nurse Crane. She just hoped she hadn't said anything inappropriate.

Phyllis looked at Patsy. "Value your friendships, nurse Mount. Nurture and cherish them. Don't take them for granted." She glanced at her fob watch. "You'd best be on your way. I wouldn't want you late for your first appointment. And do not put your professional standing at risk again through excess. I do not expect to be talking to you about this again."

Patsy nodded and got up, leaving the room quickly as she mulled over what the older nurse had said. She wasn't sure if Phyllis suspected or not, but one thing was certain, she needed to do something to thank Delia properly for looking after her last night.

 

* * *

 

 

Nurse Crane raised an eye as Dr Parker entered the clinic, fully twenty five minutes late. "Good afternoon, Doctor. Heavy traffic this morning?" She asked with an innocent air. She noted that the brunette looked pallid, with dark bags under her eyes. It was obvious that it wasn't only nurse Mount that had overdone it yesterday.

Joanna looked at her watch. "It's not that late, nurse Crane. And the traffic was horrific through the tunnel this morning."

Phyllis looked singularly unimpressed with the excuse but refrained from commenting further. "You're two appointments behind schedule. I'll be working with you this morning, so I have no doubt we can make up the time."

Dr Parker glanced round. "No nurse Mount this morning? I thought she was on an early shift."

Nurse Crane's visage darkened slightly. "Nurse Mount is on district rounds this morning. I'm sure you'll find me an adequate substitute."

"Of course, nurse Crane." She smiled brightly, though Phyllis noted that it did not reach her eyes. "Give me five minutes and we'll get started."

The northern nurse looked steadily at the doctor as she left. The warning bell that had gone off when they first met was ringing again. Nurse Crane knew that she was being presumptuous and jumping to conclusions that she had no evidence for, but she had the feeling Dr Parker had an interest in nurse Mount that bordered on the unhealthy. Not unhealthy in that it shouldn't be allowed, but unhealthy because nurse Mount was already in a strong and loving relationship. Nurse Crane respected and admired the connection she had with nurse Busby. Neither were overt in their behaviour, and their caution did them credit. Nurse Crane might be a confirmed spinster but she would be the first one to recognise the value of finding a partner that could be completely trusted and relied upon. As far as she was concerned, neither woman was doing any harm and as long as they remained professional and gave her no reason to criticise, what they did in their personal lives was not a matter of concern for her.

It would be logical to conclude that Dr Parker and nurse Mount had spent yesterday evening over-indulging together, despite both knowing that they were due on early shifts the following morning. That sort of behaviour was something she would not tolerate, as she had made quite clear to the red-haired nurse first thing. Phyllis would have no difficulty advising the doctor of the expected requirements too.

More worryingly, and this was only a hunch, nurse Crane admitted, but It would also appear that Dr Parker had set her sights on the red-haired midwife. Nurse Crane was not one to interfere, and was a great advocate in seizing the day and making the most of one's opportunities, but she did not approve of ignoble action. Dr Parker was no fool. She would be well aware of the connection nurse Mount and nurse Busby shared. To do anything to spoil that dynamic spoke volumes about the true character of the woman. That sort of behaviour was not honourable, and certainly showed ugly and unwanted traits. Nurse Crane had no doubt that the woman lacked the character to usurp Delia. But the very fact that she had traversed the difficult path in becoming a doctor demonstrated her tenacity, and that obviously successful determination might be attractive in itself to someone as fiercely independent as Patsy.

If Dr Parker was planning subversive measures, she would come up against stiff opposition. Nurse Crane would not stand by and allow such cowardly actions. In the meantime, however, she would have to keep a careful track of the dynamic between Dr Parker and nurse Mount, and ensure that any action nurse Busby took was discrete but effective. Nurse Crane smiled grimly. She had a feeling that if nurse Busby really let rip on this, the Celtic dynamo would be an unstoppable force and, as much as that would be something to see, nurse Crane did not want her to do anything that could put her own reputation at risk. Gathering her appointment notes, she got up to join Dr Parker in her office. She had been given enough time to get ready for the day.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note that I do really value your feedback. In fact, ANormalGeek made me really think how I was portraying the Dr and what her impact was. I sort of translated that into some thoughts for Phyllis towards the end of this part - so thank you for your contribution :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology time...

Patsy sighed with relief as she reached Nonnatus House at the end of her rounds. Although her headache had dissipated, she still felt delicate and tired. All she really wanted to do was lie down and sleep but there were other things she simply had to do first.

The tall midwife successfully managed to stow her bike and retrieve her medical bag while juggling a bunch of flowers she had purchased from the local florists. On this occasion she made no attempt to be discreet with her gift, as there was no lie involved in explaining them away; she had bought them to thank Delia for looking after her last night, and to say sorry for disturbing her much needed sleep.

She told sister Mary Cynthia this as she went through her kit bag in the prep room, replacing used items and ensuring it was ready for the next shift. The small nun smiled. "That's a lovely gesture, Patsy."

"It doesn't really feel like it's enough, but I wanted to do something," the red-haired nurse admitted.

"Has Delia not accepted your apologies in the past?" Sister Mary Cynthia was surprised; the Welsh nurse always gave the impression that she was quick to forgive.

The question brought Patsy up short and she thought for a moment. She smiled fondly as she replied. "Always. But that doesn't mean I should take her for granted."

The nun smiled back. "Quite right too. Go on, I'll finish up here. I think she's up in her room."

"Are you sure?" Patsy checked, not wanting to take advantage.

At sister Mary Cynthia's nod and smile, Patsy grabbed the flowers and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door softly but entered anyway, despite not getting an answer.

Delia was sprawled on top of her bed, still in her uniform, fast asleep. A book lay on the floor and her arm overhung the bed so Patsy could only assume she had succumbed while reading. She smiled adoringly before making her way over to the bed and kneeling down.

Patsy hesitated. She was torn between waking Delia up, knowing that they needed to talk, and letting the poor woman sleep. The decision was made for her when Delia's eyes snapped open, making her jump slightly.

"Have you been watching me?" Delia mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

Patsy cocked her head slightly. "I was trying to decide whether to wake you or not. I owe you an apology."

Delia rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes roughly. She sat up and shifted over, patting the space on the bed next to her in a gesture for Patsy to join her. Patsy laid the flowers on the nightstand before positioning herself next to Delia, leaning against the headboard and relishing the warmth from Delia's body pressing against her side.

"I'm supposed to be furious with you," the brunette grumbled as Patsy settled.

"You have every right to be," Patsy responded contritely, offering a small half smile.

Delia took note of Patsy's pale complexion and her thoughts were immediately diverted. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice suddenly full of compassion.

Patsy shrugged ruefully. "As expected I'm afraid." She looked at Delia. "Sorry," she said sincerely.

The Welsh nurse raised her eyebrows. "Sorry about going out? Sorry about getting drunk, or sorry about waking me up somewhat rudely?" There was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she said the last part but the first part of the question had been said in absolute seriousness.

Patsy winced. "Sorry about all of it really." She looked at Delia steadily. "I'd like to try and explain, but I don't want you to think I'm simply making excuses." Patsy had heard enough apologies with a 'but' at the end to know how hollow they sounded. She didn't want Delia to think that at all.

Delia nodded. "Go on."

Patsy took one of Delia's hands in her own and grasped it tightly. "While I was at the clinic yesterday, I recalled a conversation I'd had with Dr Parker. She said that she often scared people off with her forthrightness. I had been a bit remote after seeing you so upset, so I thought that the right thing to do would be to apologise and then maintain our professional relationship."

Delia stiffened. "Not sure this is helping," she admitted.

Patsy looked at the brunette in confusion before realising what she getting at. "Surely you still don't think I see Dr Parker as anything other than a co-worker. I thought we'd sorted that out?"

Delia sighed. "It's not you I'm worried about, but go on," she prompted, not wanting to rehash that particularly prickly point when she had only just woken up.

Patsy paused for a moment and then took a breath to continue. "I spoke to her, apologised for not speaking to her much and she invited me out for a drink. I didn't want to turn her down after bridging the gap so I said yes, fully expecting to go for one drink at the local."

"Dr Parker said she'd rather not drink locally, given that we could bump into patients, and as we've experienced that in the past, I couldn't really blame her, so I agreed and we went into town. One drink led to another, and before I knew it, it was closing time."

"Do you remember how much you had to drink?" Delia asked softly.

Patsy shook her head, a look of chagrin on her face. "Not really. Given the hangover I've had today, I would say far more than I should have though."

"Did she drink the same amount as you?" Delia tried to keep her voice neutral.

Patsy frowned for a moment as she tried to recall. "I think so. Why?"

Delia drew her lips into a tight-lipped smile. "I'm just wondering how both she and you thought it would be a good idea to drive back in that condition."

Patsy's eyes widened for a second before she winced. "It didn't even occur to me," she admitted.

"You could have been killed," Delia retorted. She bit down on the anger that was rising; she needed to direct that to someone else. She nodded for Patsy to continue again.

  
"Sorry. I suppose at that point, all I wanted to do was get home and see you. That's another apology I owe you."

The red-haired nurse looked at their clasped hands for a second before looking back up at Delia. "I don't really remember much about what happened when I got home. I wasn't too ghastly, was I?"

Delia shook her head. "You were certainly a lot less guarded than you usually are," she commented drily.

Patsy groaned and leaned her head back against the headboard. "Sorry. You must be exhausted."

"I didn't let you go _that_ far," Delia riposted, unable to resist jumping on a potential double entendre.

Patsy blushed to the roots of her heir. "Oh my god, did I...?"

Delia grinned impishly. "Oh, you wanted to. I won't describe how you woke me up."

Even as she said the words, Patsy had flashes of recall and her blush grew deeper. "I am so sorry."

"I told you last night I was going to read you the riot act when you were sober. All during my shift I was rehearsing what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it. It got impressively long at one point. I'm sure Mr Matthews in bed 5 thought I was going barmy." She fixed Patsy with a stare. "I don't really need to shout at you, do I?" Her voice was barely a whisper yet Patsy had no doubt of the steel within her words.

The midwife shook her head. "I'm not sure anything you say will make me feel any more miserable than I do already," she replied candidly. "But you have every right to yell, Deels. I was terribly reckless last night."

It was Delia's turn to look at their clasped hands. "Pats, it's not just about the fact that you were overly amorous, or a bit too loud, or that you got in a car and trusted her to drive you home when you were both three sheets to the wind." She paused for a moment. "I just don't think you gave much thought to my feelings in all of this."

Patsy sighed. "Delia, I don't know what else I can say to reassure you that I only see her as a colleague."

Delia leaned back and looked away. "I don't know what you can say either. I know I'm being unfair Pats. I know I shouldn't expect any right to say who you can spend time with. But there is something about her that I don't trust and because of that, it's tainted everything." She sighed. "It hurt that you decided to go out with her just after we'd been sorting through what had happened."

The Welsh woman paused, thinking for a few minutes before nodding to herself. "I know you only see her as a colleague. I think I'm feeling this way because I got a bad read from her. There was a definite undercurrent of snobbery when she spoke with me." She shrugged. "But, like you said, she's never hinted that she sees women that way."

Patsy winced. "Ahh," she hedged, recalling the conversation from the first part of the evening.

Delia's head snapped round to look at Patsy. "What?"

"She gave a definite hint that she was not interested in men," Patsy told her honestly.

Delia shot off the bed in alarm. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

Patsy sat up but remained on the bed, determined for their conversation not to escalate. "She told me that most of her professors and consultants tried to make a pass at her during training. And then she said she wasn't interested." Patsy shrugged slightly. "I connected the dots."

"Patsy, did she make a pass at you?" Delia was bubbling with energy now, all her hidden fears rising rapidly to the surface.

"Absolutely not," the midwife retorted instantly. "And even if she did, I would have turned her down."

Delia's mind flashed back to the night before when Patsy's restraint had all but disappeared. She groaned in frustration. It would be so easy to assume that Patsy was equally unrestrained with the doctor, but Delia was determined not to do that. She knew Patsy loved her, and the diminutive nurse had to have faith that she would not behave in that way with anyone else. "Will you at least admit now that she might just be interested in you?"

Patsy's eyes opened in surprise as suddenly the penny dropped. "Well, haven't I been frightfully naive?" She asked rhetorically. She glanced down, as she tried to recall her interactions with the doctor, to see if there were any other clues she had failed to pick up on. She felt the bed give slightly as Delia sat back down. "Are you going to say 'I told you so?'" She asked softly.

"No, but I am going to remind you that I got to you first," the Welsh woman replied, before lifting Patsy's chin up and placing a firm kiss on her lips. Patsy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and they spent long moments revelling in the sensation of each other.

Eventually, they broke apart and Delia rested her head on Patsy's shoulder. The two women sat in silence for several moments, tired by the conversation, in addition to their lack of sleep. The mood was now less tense, though they both knew they were in a fragile state. There was definitely a lot more talking to be done.

Eventually Delia felt compelled to speak again. "Does this hangover mean you're off whiskey for good?"

Patsy tried to suppress a shudder. "Probably not for good, but I'm not going to be able to face it for a while," she admitted.

"Oh." Delia sounded distinctly disappointed.

Patsy nudged Delia's head off her shoulder so that she could look at the brunette again. "Why?"

Delia couldn't help the devilish grin that lit up her face. "I quite liked you being all forward like that," she teased.

Patsy rolled her eyes. "Deels!"

The Welsh woman giggled. "If it haven't been for the petrifying thought that we could get caught at any moment, I would have been totally yours for the taking."

"Now you know what my mind does every time you decide to push the boundaries," Patsy mock-scolded, grinning.

"Yes, I do. But it won't stop me from teasing you every now and again."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She leaned in and gently kissed the younger woman. "I love you, Delia Busby."

"I love you too," Delia sighed into Patsy's lips.

As they pulled apart again, Patsy caught sight of the clock on the nightstand. "They'll be expecting us for dinner. I really ought to get changed."

"Me too," Delia agreed.

"I'll knock for you in ten minutes."

Delia smiled. "That reminds me of when we were at the Nurses Home."

"Yes," agreed Patsy. "But at least here the food will be infinitely better." With a final peck on the lips, Patsy left Delia for her own room and returned promptly, 10 minutes later.

"Promise me something, Pats," Delia requested as they descended the stairs.

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll never get in a car that's going to be driven by someone who is drunk, again." Delia was deadly serious.

"I promise," Patsy responded, equally seriously. Delia nodded, seeing that Patsy meant it.

Voices bubbled up as they approached the dining area and Patsy stiffened as she heard the tones of Dr Parker. She glanced quickly at Delia, who simply raised her eyebrows. "Ready?" The brunette asked daringly.

Patsy wasn't sure she had an answer.

 

**To be continued**  

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward meal time at Nonnatus

 

Patsy bristled as she and Delia walked into the dining room; Doctor Parker had sat down in Delia's usual place. She opened her mouth to ask her to move but a soft touch on her arm stopped her from speaking. The red-head looked inquiringly at Delia who simply shook her head slightly and then gestured for Patsy to sit down as usual. Instead, Delia walked round the table and sat next to nurse Crane, greeting everyone at the table cordially.

"You look surprisingly chipper, nurse Busby," nurse Crane commented. "I'm not sure I'd look so bright after a late night and such an early start this morning."

Delia smiled back. "I have to confess that I had a little nap when I got in. I can assure you I did not look like this on the ward this morning. I think I even managed to frighten Matron, and that's no small feat, I can tell you."

The table's occupants laughed. "It was good of you to make sure Patsy was alright last night," commended sister Mary Cynthia, recalling the earlier conversation she had had with the red-haired midwife.

Delia shrugged. "We all look out for each other here. I know she'd do the same for me."

"Patsy looked after me on my first night here," Barbara interjected before hurriedly continuing; "I'd eaten something that made me ill." Phyllis provided a doubtful look even as both Trixie and Patsy bit down on guilty laughs.

The general banter that accompanied meal times began in earnest, with talk of patients and developments in the community buzzing around the table.

Patsy took a moment to look at Delia, engaging both sister Mary Cynthia and nurse Crane with an amusing anecdote and keeping them both absolutely enthralled. She smirked to herself, realising that because Delia was seated opposite her, she could look at her freely and without suspicion. While it was more comforting to have Delia by her side so that they could talk quietly to each other, the current arrangement was not without merit.

The only potential fly in the ointment was Dr Parker. Now that Patsy had admitted that it might be possible that the brunette physician could be interested in her, she was paranoid that any interaction she had could be misconstrued. She was going to have to think very carefully when she spoke from now on.

As if on cue, Dr Parker inclined her head and leaned in to ask conspiratorially; "How's your head?"

Patsy swallowed, and her eyes widened slightly as the only indicator of a rising panic she was feeling. "It was gone by mid-morning. Must be the wonderfully clean air of Poplar blowing out the cobwebs," she replied sardonically, managing to keep her voice surprisingly even.

"Lucky you," Joanna whispered back, before leaning in slightly more closely. "I can tell you that the clinic was quite excruciating today. It took until we finished for me to shift my headache."

Patsy managed to get a grip on her emotions and smiled blandly. "I rather think you have yourself to blame, Dr Parker. I distinctly remember stating that I wanted an early night."

"Well, I would never have drunk so much had it not been for such good company," Joanna responded, matching Patsy's smile with one of her own.

Delia stiffened slightly even as she rolled her eyes at the flirtatious comment. She knew instinctively that Patsy would be able to handle herself but she couldn't help the almost territorial feelings she had regarding the situation. She desperately wanted to step in and tell Dr Parker exactly what she thought.

"Are you the one responsible for nurse Mount's _situation_ last night?" Nurse Crane asked enquiringly.

Dr Parker sat back and looked across the table. "Nurse Mount is a grown woman, nurse Crane. I rather think she is capable of managing her own _situations_."

"I concur doctor. I just hope the two of you didn't provide a show for the residents and potential patients of Poplar. There are standards to uphold." Nurse Crane's opinion of such behaviour was plain to see.

"We were the souls of discretion," the physician responded confidently, flicking an almost arrogant look at Delia as she did, knowing that Patsy wouldn't be able to see it. "We went into town where there was little danger of being spotted."

Delia could see that Patsy was looking distinctly uncomfortable with the scrutiny from the other occupants of the table but she was not sure how she could divert the attention away.

Nurse Crane seemed to be well and truly on the case. "That decision seems to be well considered," she lauded. "Drinking enough to leave you quite fragile this morning doesn't seem to be have been quite so well thought through however." Her tone became much more disapproving. She had caught the look Dr Parker had given Delia and was now certain that the woman had a rather disagreeable agenda.

"A simple matter of losing track of the time," Dr Parker was dismissive. "And it's not as if I kept Patsy out to all hours. It was only just after midnight when I dropped her off."

"You drove back?" Sister Mary Cynthia joined in the conversation, her voice coloured with surprise.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Dr Parker was perplexed.

"It just seems an unwise decision to be in charge of a vehicle you might not actually be in control of." The diminutive nun pointed out objectively and reasonably.

Dr Parker shook her head. "Nonsense. We only had a couple. I most certainly was not incapable of driving."

Delia couldn't mask her incredulity. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that on the ward."

"Well I'm not on the ward, am I nurse Busby?" Joanna's tone was coldly challenging and the atmosphere at the table thickened.

"No," the Welsh nurse agreed, without a hint of concession in her voice.

Dr Parker glanced round the table and realised that everyone was listening attentively. Whatever else she might be, she was not a fool and knew when to back down. "Given that there is such a strong feeling about this, I will refrain from driving if I've had a drink. Does that satisfy you all?" She asked.

"I think that's an appropriate position to take regarding the matter," nurse Crane agreed, nodding her approval at the offer, even as the other occupants of the table nodded their assent.

Dr Parker looked at Patsy to provide a bit of support. The red-haired nurse cocked her head slightly. "I must be honest, on reflection, I was quite horrified that we chose to come back by car last night." She was too honourable to let the doctor take all the blame; she should have spoken up at the time and objected. "So I shall be making more considered choices in future." Patsy chose to be suitably cryptic, but knew that Delia absolutely understood her meaning. From the look on Dr Parker's face, she understood too.

The brunette doctor shot an appraising look at Delia. "Well, you certainly have made your feelings known about it," she commented drily.

"I rather think I'm the biggest influence about drink driving," nurse Crane interjected, sensing that tensions were rising again between the two women. "As a motor car user myself, I have maintained the importance of keeping a clear head if one is to drive." She said the statement with an air of finality, trying to put an end to the issue.

Phyllis's influence seemed to dissipate the tension and the conversation moved onto other less contentious topics. Dr Parker was careful to only superficially engage with Patsy now as she could see Delia watching her closely but she also ensured that she spoke with other people too, so as not to appear withdrawn or bothered by the conversation regarding driving after having a drink. Mentally, she was testing out various scenarios that might have happened since she wished Patsy goodnight yesterday. The woman had relaxed considerably after a few whiskeys and they had thoroughly enjoyed the evening. Joanna had been beginning to think she was making real progress with the midwife as they exchanged tales regarding their experiences through training, and also shared horror stories of boarding school. Patsy had opened up considerably, and had been effusive in her thanks as she got out of the car.

Joanna had been so tempted to telegraph further intentions but some sixth sense had told her not to rush. Now she was regretting that hesitation. Clearly, Patsy had immediately sought out Delia on her return to the convent. Joanna would have put money on the Welsh woman at least giving Patsy a piece of her mind, if not losing her temper altogether, but whatever had transpired, the two women seemed completely comfortable with each other.

The doctor just couldn't understand it. Where were their common interests? Patsy obviously came from money, and had an air of cultured sophistication surrounding her. What could she possibly see in the small brunette nurse, other than a comely attractiveness?

She was pulled from her musings as she heard chairs scrape, a clear indication that dinner had finished.

"I'll clean up," Delia offered, knowing that nurse Crane was on call, Barbara was anxious to meet up with Tom, and both Trixie and Patsy were exhausted.

"I'll help," Joanna stated, seeing an opportunity to get the young nurse alone for a few moments.

Nurse Crane opened her mouth to also offer her assistance when the phone rang. She would be needed earlier than usual tonight. She hesitated for a fraction, sensing that a situation was brewing but the insistent ringing of the phone could not be ignored and she reluctantly left.

Patsy didn't even bother to declare that she would help, letting her actions show her intentions instead and the table was cleared and cleaned as everyone else withdrew to their evening activities.

It quickly became apparent that only two people were needed to wash up, with Delia in front of the sink and Joanna grabbing a tea towel to dry, however Patsy had absolutely no desire to leave the two women alone together so she hovered at the kitchen table.

Trixie's disembodied voice floated through from the living room. "Patsy, the television is on the blink again. Come and help me fix it before sister Monica Joan has a fit." Patsy glanced in alarm between the two women cleaning up and the door.

The decision was made for her when Delia turned round from the sink. "Go on, Pats. Juke Box Jury is on tonight and I wanted to watch that," she urged.

Patsy shot the younger woman a look but was buoyed by the cheeky grin Delia returned. She looked comfortable and confident rather than tense and annoyed, so the midwife nodded and left, hurrying as she heard some rather ominous thumping coming from the living room.

The second Patsy was out of earshot, Dr Parker spoke up. "Everyone here seems very relaxed about your relationship with Patsy."

Delia shrugged as she scrubbed a plate. "We're best friends. I got to know everyone here through Patsy. Of course they're all fine with it." Internally, her heart was pounding but Delia was determined not to give anything away to this woman.

"I was just surprised that a nun made reference to you looking after Patsy last night. I rather expected religious types to take a much more disapproving view."

Delia stopped what she was doing and turned to face the doctor. "What do you mean by that?" She asked firmly.

"You know exactly what I mean by that," Joanna riposted.

"If I knew what you meant, I wouldn't have asked," Delia replied pointedly.

Dr Parker stepped slightly closer, into Delia's personal space and dropped the volume in her voice. "That you and Patsy are more than just best friends. That you take far more interest in each other than you do in men."

"Considering that you've only been here for a couple of weeks and during that time you've barely seen me at all, I'd say that all you're doing is making some very large assumptions." The shorter woman looked steadily at Dr Parker.

"So Patsy didn't fill you in on our conversation last night?" Dr Parker was bluffing but she wondered if she could rattle Delia just a bit.

"I'm fully aware of what happened last night doctor," the Welsh nurse retorted. She knew how reticent Patsy was to talk about her secrets. There was no way she would have done that in a pub, no matter how much whiskey she had. Parker was simply trying to needle her.

Joanna was beginning to see what Patsy saw in Delia now. She was infuriatingly steadfast. The trouble was, now Joanna felt like it was a competition, with Patsy as the prize. One thing she would always admit about herself was she hated to lose. "Well, it would be terrible if other people began to make the same assumptions," she commented, the implied threat obvious.

Delia wasn't cowed for a second. "Be careful, Dr Parker. The spreading of unsubstantiated rumours won't be tolerated around here."

"If I asked you outright would you deny it?"

"Would you?" That retort caught Parker out. She hadn't actually expected Patsy to share that.

The two women stared at each other for long moments, both waiting for the next move. Once again, it was Dr Parker who spoke first, internally furious as she saw the look of victory on Delia's face. "I need to make a move home. Be careful not to take what you have for granted, nurse Busby," she warned as she put the tea towel down and headed for the door, "Patsy is a most attractive woman."

**To be continued**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know that I am off on hols in a few days so there will be a delay of about three weeks getting the next part out - sorry!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia has an ugly surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy delay in posting. Hopefully it'll be regular updates from now on.

 

Delia sighed as she sat down next to Patsy on the sofa, having finished the kitchen clean-up. "Well, that's a relief," she declared to no-one in particular.

Patsy glanced at her. "What?"

"You've fixed the television."

Patsy smirked. "Of course. You told me to."

"It was a remarkable piece of percussive maintenance," Trixie commented. "And no one is more pleased than sister Monica Joan," she continued, nodding to where the elderly nun was sat, hunched on a stool, avidly watching the small screen.

Delia smiled fondly at the nun before turning back to Trixie. "Percussive maintenance?"

"She thumped the living daylights out of it," Trixie retorted, a grin on her face even as she pulled at her cigarette.

"How very scientific," the Welsh woman teased.

"Do you, or do you not see a picture on the television?" Patsy asked pointedly.

"I can see a, well I wouldn't say _crystal clear_ picture but yes, I can indeed see a picture."

"Then it is perfectly obvious that my methods work." The red-head's smile became more expansive. "Never mock the power of a good thump."

"I'm really not sure what to say to that," Trixie replied as Delia laughed.

The women were hushed by a distracted sister Monica Joan, and all three suppressed more giggles as they sat back to watch the evening's entertainment.

Surreptitiously, Patsy ran her hand along the sofa and brushed her fingertips over Delia's hand. The brunette smiled briefly as she looked at her. "All okay out there?" Patsy asked, nodding her head toward the kitchen.

"I'll fill you in later, but let's just say we've reached an understanding," Delia replied quietly. "Don't trust her though, Pats. I mean it."

The midwife nodded in understanding before squeezing Delia's hand briefly and returning her attention to the television.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nurse Busby, could I have a word?" Delia spun round from the nurses' workstation and nodded at Matron Lightly, following the tall, slight woman into her office. Matron sat behind an imposing looking desk and gestured for Delia to sit down in front of her, as she retrieved her spectacles from the case in front of her and put them on. The horn-rimmed glasses served to accentuate the severity of the woman's face, and that, along with her status, was causing Delia considerable anxiety.

Matron Lightly looked down at the note in front of her and sighed inwardly. There was going to be no easy way to deal with this. She just hoped that the young nurse really listened to what she had to say rather than let panic set in. "I am sorry to inform you that I am in receipt of a complaint regarding your conduct," she began.

Delia was instantly shocked, "What?" She interrupted, biting down on further comment as the senior nurse quelled her with a look.

"There has been an accusation made about your behaviour."

Delia could feel cold ice running up her back even as she sat there in confusion. She hadn't been anywhere or done anything in the last few weeks that would be worthy of any sort of comment, other than falling asleep on the bus after her last night shift. But the conductor had been so sweet when he woke her up at the right stop, she was certain it couldn't be that. She clenched her jaw in an effort not to interrupt again.

Matron Lightly sighed outwardly this time. "There is no delicate way to say this nurse Busby so I'll come straight out with it. The accusation is about your inappropriate conduct with another woman."

"What?" Delia couldn't help the explosive enquiry coming out this time but once again she was stopped from speaking further, this time by a raised hand.

"The person who has made this accusation has some standing within the community, so I have no choice but to investigate the matter thoroughly and quickly. You will be suspended on full pay while the investigation goes ahead." Matron Lightly could see that, as predicted, the young nurse was no longer listening, instead fixated only on the accusation itself.

Delia was reeling. She'd hardly done anything except go to work for the last few weeks. She had gone out for a coffee after her night shifts with Patsy, but they had done nothing that could be misconstrued there. Through the panic of her jumbled thoughts, Delia suddenly picked up on something Matron had said. The complaint had come from someone with standing in the community. Delia was sure matron Lightly would have said if it had come internally from the hospital. Delia was almost light-headed as she swung from icy fear to white-hot anger in an instant. It had to have come from Dr Parker.

Matron Lightly could feel the anger coming off nurse Busby in waves. She was astonished. She didn't think she'd ever seen nurse Busby lose her temper, let alone get angry. Her normal demeanour at work was one of determined optimism, even in the most trying of circumstances and it was an attitude that matron Lightly valued highly within the team. She supposed that it was a common reaction to a perceived slur on someone's character, but the older nurse hadn't expected the Welsh woman to react that way.

The matron made an effort to cut into the nurse's thoughts. "Nurse Busby, I know this is a lot to take in. I have prepared a letter for you to take home and read so that you can understand the nature of the allegation and next steps." She handed a sealed envelope over to the nurse who automatically took it. "Please read it carefully, once you've ordered your thoughts. I will also assure you that the act of suspension is a neutral action. It protects the hospital and it protects you while the investigation is undertaken." She flipped open a manila file on the desk. "In the meantime, can I confirm that I will be able to contact you at Nonnatus House so I can make arrangements to formally interview you?"

Delia shook herself from her inner turmoil when she realised Matron had asked a question. She trawled back through the words and then answered. "Yes, I think so. I'll have to tell them. If I can't stay there anymore, I'll let you know where I am."

Matron Lightly frowned in confusion. "Why would you not be able to stay there?" She asked, genuinely perplexed.

"It's a convent. They have strict standards on morality," Delia responded tightly. She wasn't actually sure what sister Julienne would think. She hoped that she wouldn't pre-judge, but she wouldn't know for certain until she spoke with her.

"Nurse Busby," Matron Lightly spoke softly, revealing a completely different side to her. "I know sister Julienne. She is the most measured woman I know. I am sure you will find her fair." She paused as she took off her glasses. "Now, I am sorry to do this but I must escort you off the hospital premises."

Delia nodded numbly, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. She stood up, still shaking as she tried to contain her anger. "I'd better get my belongings," she told the matron and waited for the woman to lead the way out.

 

* * *

 

 

Barbara looked up as she heard the door to the clinic crash open and determined footsteps marching down the hall. Someone was clearly very angry. She saw the inner door swing open and Delia burst through, a look of thunder on her face. The only word Barbara could think to use to describe the diminutive nurse was 'apoplectic'. Barbara immediately knew that Delia was in no fit state to talk with anyone. She had no idea who Delia was mad at, but she had to take action now before something disastrous happened.

Delia had spent the whole of the bus journey home plotting what she was going to say to Dr Parker, and the process had stoked her anger into a seething fury. How dare she do something like that? Delia could only surmise that she somehow thought that by making it difficult for Delia, she might leave, or even go back to Wales. All it had really done was to bolster her resolve. She wasn't going anywhere without a fight, and she most certainly wasn't going to allow Dr Parker to get away with her actions. She was shaking by the time she alighted the bus and had stormed into the clinic. Enough was enough.

The brunette was brought up short as nurse Gilbert stepped quietly into her path. "Barbara?"

The tall nurse took a deep breath and looked determined. "Delia, I don't know what's going on, but I am not going to let you talk to whoever it is that has made you that angry until you've calmed down."

"Not going to let me? What are you going to do? I can just step past you." Delia was furious that she had been interrupted by the young midwife.

"Yes you can, but I don't want you to do that. I want you to turn away and let off steam somewhere else." The vicar's daughter was clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation but she was not backing down either. It obviously meant a lot to her.

"Get out of my way Barbara." Delia warned ominously.

"Please Delia. Listen to me before you do something you can't undo."

"You have no idea what's going on," Delia tried, her anger unabated.

"No, you're right, I don't. But I do want to know, if you'll trust me to talk to later. And I do know that you're here when you should be at work, so something pretty drastic has happened. Honestly Delia, it's better to deal with things when you have a calm head. Believe me, I know."

The Welsh nurse stared sullenly at Barbara even as she felt her fury dissipate. It had to be Barbara that stopped her. Good, kind, patient Barbara. Delia could see the discomfort on her face as she stood in her way. But she stood there anyway, determined not to let Delia do something foolhardy. Delia knew that had it been nurse Crane, or Trixie or even Patsy, she would have been able to brush straight past and ignore their pleas. But Barbara was different. Barbara was earnest, and honest and genuine. Barbara only ever lied so as not to hurt anyone's feelings. And she did that really badly. Delia could see how much this was costing the young nurse. She hated conflict, but she had the courage to stand in Delia's way, on probably the only occasion she had ever lost her temper in London.

Delia deflated, her shoulders dropping slightly as she realised that Barbara was absolutely right. It would only make matters worse if she confronted Dr Parker right now. She did need a clear head and a proper strategy before she made another move. She looked into the midwife's eyes and winced. "Sorry," she whispered, fresh emotions flooding through her. She needed to keep it together now but she couldn't turn away without apologising to her friend.

Barbara nodded, not making a big thing of it. She looked round speculatively. "Do you want me to walk back with you to Nonnatus? I'm sure they won't miss me for a few minutes."

Delia glanced round the waiting area and could see rows of occupied chairs, with people doing their hardest to pretend that they weren't listening avidly. There was no way Barbara could leave right now. "No, I'll be fine. I've got some stuff to do anyway." She managed a tight-lipped smile, but was not in the least convincing.

Suddenly another figure joined them. "Nurse Busby, I am need of better sustenance than the available fare here. I am also in need of a fellow forager to assist in my search. Are you able to take up the mantle?"

Delia looked at the elderly nun suspiciously. It was a surprisingly unsubtle move on the part of sister Monica Joan, but for once, the nurse didn't care. She needed a bit of company and, on most days, enjoyed sister Monica Joan's eccentricities. Delia managed another slightly bigger smile. Only Barbara and sister Monica Joan would have been able to calm her down and get her to centre herself. So, in amongst the huge mess she was in, there were some things that were going right. She crooked an arm and offered her elbow to the elderly nun for support and the two women left the Clinic and headed back to Nonnatus House with no further fuss.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia returns to Nonnatus House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future updates won't be quite so swift as I've pretty much caught up with all the stuff I'd done before I went off on hols. Enjoy...

 

Delia was grateful for the relatively silent company of sister Monica Joan as she sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. She had dutifully assisted the elderly nun in searching for hidden treats and had discovered a batch of bread pudding that was deemed passable fare for the discerning cake-lover, and she watched in awe as the nun demolished a huge slice. Despite that apparent focus on her own needs, Delia knew that sister Monica Joan was providing support in her own, unique way. To be honest, she didn't think she was up to talking much anyway. Every time she thought about what had happened, she could feel a familiar raw burn in the back of her throat and she had to concentrate to force her emotions down.

It was the main reason she was still seated at the table rather than looking for sister Julienne. Delia knew she had to inform the senior nun; indeed she felt duty-bound to, but she wanted to see the woman once she had a grip on her feelings. Delia had to be on guard with anything she said. She would be extremely surprised if Patsy had been mentioned in the accusation, but she didn't know for sure. Even if Dr. Parker had simply made the complaint against her, it was obvious to everyone at the convent that Patsy and Delia were close. If word got out, it would not be a big leap to assume that the accusation applied to Patsy as well. Whatever happened, Delia was determined that Patsy would not be dragged into this too.

It didn't even occur to the Welsh nurse that it could have been anyone else other than Dr. Parker that made the complaint. She had done nothing in the last few weeks that would merit any sort of complaint. It could only be her.

Delia was interrupted from her brooding by a soft voice behind her. "Nurse Busby?"

The brunette looked round and saw sister Julienne standing in the hallway. She sighed and smiled grimly at the senior nun, deciding to be as honest as she could in the circumstances. "Sister Julienne. I was just trying to muster up the courage to see you."

Sister Julienne nodded. "Perhaps we can talk in my office," she suggested mildly, not waiting for an answer as she turned away. "You may bring your tea with you," she called over her shoulder.

Delia closed her eyes for a long moment, trying to centre herself now that the time had arrived. She looked up as she felt a warm hand grip her shoulder and saw the compassionate eyes of sister Monica Joan looking at her. "Love is not love that cannot be shown," she quoted, patting her shoulder before reaching to the table and taking the plate that held Delia's slice of bread pudding and wandering off toward the garden.

Delia took a steadying breath, taking strength from the woman's actions. If an elderly nun could see the value of love and not be judgemental, perhaps there was a way out of this that wasn't a total catastrophe.

Grabbing the still unopened letter from her bag, Delia made her way quickly to sister Julienne's office and tapped on the door politely. She entered when told to do so and sat down at the vacant chair in front of the sister's desk.

"Nurse Busby, I've had a rather lengthy telephone conversation with Matron Lightly," she began, forgoing any other preamble.

"I'm sorry sister. I meant to report straight to you but I needed a few moments first," Delia hurriedly explained, handing over the letter as she did.

Sister Julienne took the letter but placed it on the desk, uninterested in its contents. "I make no criticism of any perceived tardiness, nurse Busby. Matron Lightly rang as she was concerned about you. She wanted to make sure that you had returned here safely after leaving the hospital in what she described as a rather perturbed state."

Delia felt profoundly confused. This was not the way she expected this conversation to start at all. Matron Lightly had never shown anything other than an iron discipline on the ward and had a reputation for being a bit of a Tartar. "It's been a difficult day," she admitted softly, not trusting herself to say anything more.

"Yes. Matron Lightly has outlined the nature of the complaint for me, but given me no specific details." Sister Julienne could see Delia stiffen defensively, but she needed to continue. "I can assure you that she took great pains to only divulge what was absolutely necessary. She also asked me to inform you that she would be taking on the investigation personally, so as to minimise the possibility of rumours spreading."

Delia raised an eyebrow at this. Most complaints were investigated by the senior sister on the ward. Was it really that Matron didn't want rumours to spread, or was she treating it so seriously that it was certain to lead to her dismissal?

Sister Julienne watched the young nurse carefully, and realised that she was spiralling into thinking the worst. "Nurse Busby, I have known Matron Lightly for more years than I care to remember. I delivered three of her sister's children, and she assisted me in the birth of her sister's fourth. I know her to be a dedicated nurse, disciplined and thorough." She paused and smiled slightly. "I spent many hours trying to convince her to become a midwife, but Matron Lightly thrives on the structure and routine of the Ward. She has a reputation for being strict but if you look more deeply, you will find that her reputation is all about the highest possible standards. Her investigation will be objective, fair and complete."

Delia nodded mechanically. While it was reassuring to know that Matron Lightly wouldn't just make assumptions and hold a witch-hunt, if she was as thorough as sister Julienne intimated, then she was bound to uncover the truth. She was brought from her reverie by sister Julienne talking again.

"I don't mean to pry, and feel free to remain quiet, but can I ask if anything has happened that might cause an accusation like this?"

Delia was impressed by the sister's ability to make such a loaded question sound so innocuous. She would not lie to sister Julienne; she could not. But she chose to interpret the question in her own way, and felt sure it had been exactly what sister Julienne expected. "Sister, I haven't had a proper night out in weeks. Most of my shifts have either been nights, lates or those horrendous mid-shifts that ruin the whole day. I went out for a cup of tea at The Silver Buckle after my nights ended the other week, and spent most of the evening trying to keep my eyes open." She paused for a few seconds and blushed slightly. "I've been so tired, I even fell asleep on the bus on my way home, but Cyril woke me up when we got to my stop."

"That is not the sort of behaviour that is expected from a registered nurse in uniform," sister Julienne admonished gently and Delia nodded, accepting the rebuke.

"I'm sorry sister. It's never happened before." She sighed deeply. "I can't think of anything else I've done or said that would provoke a complaint of this nature. I just haven't had the time or opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Sister Julienne queried.

Delia shook her head. "I can't imagine anyone finding me working, coming home, eating and sleeping and then doing it all again anything other than mundane. I've spent more time here at Nonnatus than at the hospital to be honest." She paused suddenly, her eyes widening in fear. "The complaint didn't come from here, did it, Sister?"

SIster Julienne shook her head. "No, it didn't. And no-one here has made any negative comment regarding your behaviour or temperament, Nurse Busby. Indeed, we have found you to be a most welcome addition to our family here."

Delia managed a weak smile and took a deep breath, trying to find her equilibrium again. "Thank you, Sister," she replied quietly.

Sister Julienne nodded thoughtfully, before continuing. "Matron Lightly was of the impression that you thought you might no longer be welcome here?" She probed gently, but sounded almost offended by the insinuation.

Delia shifted uncomfortably. "Sister, the accusation is all about reputation. I didn't want the convent to be placed under any shadow of suspicion or damaged by association."

Sister Julienne looked steadily at the Welsh woman, feeling a huge surge of pride and admiration for the woman's bravery and honour. "Nurse Busby, your conscience does you credit, but we are a family at Nonnatus and we stick together through our trials as well as our triumphs."

Delia bit back a sob as she heard the words, and determinedly looked towards the ceiling, desperately trying to stop tears from falling. She was starting to feel overwhelmed by the senior nun's enduring understanding and care.

"There is no question of you leaving here. And if you need any support when Matron Lightly interviews you, I would be happy to accompany you."

That act of kindness was finally too much for Delia and she broke down, hiding her face in her hands. As she felt an arm wrap round her, she leaned into sister Julienne's hold. "I'm sorry for falling apart, Sister," she managed to get out between sobs.

Sister Julienne simply offered quiet comfort, allowing Delia to release all the emotions she had been holding onto. It only took a couple of minutes for the young brunette to regain control and she sat up straight to look at sister Julienne directly. "Thank you, Sister. For everything."

"Nurse Busby, you have always been welcome here, and your youth, energy and curiosity has enriched the House." Sister Julienne smiled briefly before returning to her own chair. "Sadly, you are right to be cautious about reputation however. Nonnatus should be seen as trustworthy and discrete for all its patients. I rather fear that should people hear about the nature of this investigation, they will simply come to their own conclusions and then maintain them, no matter what subsequently comes to light."

Sister Julienne shifted slightly, the movement telegraphing her discomfort. "I must ask you not to tell anyone about this investigation, including those here at Nonnatus."

Delia's eyes widened in horror. There was no way she couldn't tell Patsy. "Sister," she protested. "I rely on Patsy, Trixie and Barbara for support. They're my friends."

"And they need to remain above suspicion. If word of this spreads, there could be questions about all of them."

Delia was silently panicking. She wasn't sure she was capable of not saying anything to Patsy, and Barbara now knew that something was up. In fact, Delia was certain that the vicar's daughter would be making a beeline for her room the second she was released from duty today after the set-to they had in the clinic. "So what am I supposed to tell them when I don't go to work? I can't just leave for work before everyone else gets up and return when everyone's gone to bed. There's no such thing as a normal bedtime round here."

Sister Julienne paused for a moment. "You're right. There does need to be a plausible reason for you to remain here. Matron Lightly told me that she was going to advise her team that you had been released to work here in an administrative capacity for a short period to assist with a gap in staff cover. It may require some delicate persuasion on my part with Nurse Crane, but I think I could convince her that you are overhauling the filing systems and developing a proper archiving facility." She cocked an eyebrow at Delia. "Is that something you could do here while you wait for the investigation to be completed?"

Delia shrugged. "Of course. I'm not sure I'd be any good at it. I don't think I'm as meticulous as Nurse Crane or Nurse Mount."

"That is probably a good thing in the circumstances, as I think it will require a rather *creative* mind to understand the current archiving systems before a new one can be devised and developed."

Delia sat back, suddenly suspicious. "This isn't one of those jobs that you've been meaning to get round to for ages but kept putting off, is it?"

Sister Julienne smiled innocently. "I'll let you be the judge of that." She picked up the still unopened envelope from the desk and handed it back to Delia. "In the meantime, I suggest that you allow yourself some time to read this objectively."

Delia reluctantly took back the letter and stood up. "Thank you, Sister," she replied as she headed for the door.

"I'll see you at dinner, Nurse Busby," sister Julienne advised. "And if you need to discuss this further, you should come to me, not the midwives," she warned gently.

It was fortunate that Delia was already looking away as she nodded sharply, as she knew that the despair she felt at hearing that comment was plain to see on her face.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy returns to Nonnatus House...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a bit of normality after reeling from last night's vote - so I thought I'd post another chapter. Enjoy...

Patsy stopped at the clinic on the way home from rounds. Every appointment she had today had gone smoothly and in record time so she was unusually early. Feeling irrationally guilty for having free time when she ought to be working and knowing that Delia was still on shift, she decided that she ought to at least help pack the clinic away. That way Barbara and the others could share in her good fortune.

"Good afternoon, Nurse Gilbert. Need some help?" She grinned at the tall brunette nurse as she sauntered in.

Barbara looked at Patsy in surprise. "Goodness, you're not in trouble, too, are you?"

Patsy frowned. "No, I just managed to fly through rounds." She paused a beat as Barbara's words sunk in. "Who's in trouble?" She grabbed the other side of a table and together they crabbed over to where it needed to be stored.

"Delia came in earlier. She was absolutely livid about something. I managed to get her to calm down and sister Monica Joan went back to Nonnatus with her." She walked over to collect some chairs, and Patsy followed mutely. "I don't know what's happened but I've never seen Delia like that before. She was quite scary."

Patsy raised her eyebrows. She had seen Delia frustrated and exasperated, and had sometimes seen a quick flash of temper, but it was always controlled. "What did she do?"

"Not much, fortunately. Actually, I'm really glad you came in, I've been wanting to get back to Nonnatus and find out what's wrong."

"That makes two of us now," Patsy agreed grimly. "Come on, let's get these chairs away quickly." The midwife's mind was in turmoil. Why would Delia come to the clinic so angry? What could have triggered a reaction...? Patsy halted mid-stride and looked over to a closed door at the end of the hall. Dr. Parker was here today. Her stomach lurched in fear. It was the only connection she could make, but Patsy hoped fervently it had nothing to do with the doctor.

As soon as they had tidied away, the two midwives hurried back to the convent but were instilled with enough discipline to put their bags and kit away before rushing upstairs. Patsy wished she could speak to Delia alone, but there was no way she could put Barbara off without either upsetting her unfairly or raising suspicion. Besides, Barbara was Delia's friend too.

Barbara rapped on the door and pushed it open when she heard Delia's permission to enter. The two women hurried into the room and found the Welsh nurse sat on her bed. Her pallor and puffy eyes suggested that she had been crying but she was composed now.

Delia had been expecting Barbara to come to her room all afternoon, but she was surprised that Patsy had joined her. She hadn't expected the red-head to be back yet. She smiled tightly and determinedly kept her emotions pinned down. It was going to be difficult enough trying to dodge questions from Barbara. She wasn't sure she could do that with Patsy in the room too.

"Hello," she greeted neutrally.

"Well, you're a lot calmer now," Barbara commented guilelessly as she sat down on the bed. "What's going on?" She continued.

Delia noticed Patsy pull out the chair at her desk and sit down gracefully. They acknowledged each other silently with small nods. "It's just a bit of difficulty at work. I'm not really supposed to talk about it."

"A bit of difficulty? You were furious at the clinic. What's it all about?" Barbara pushed with her questioning.

"I can't discuss it," Delia replied grimly.

"Come on Delia, it's us. You can trust us." Barbara sounded both hurt and eager simultaneously.

"I know I can, but I also have my instructions. I can't tell you what it's about."

"But..."

"Barbara, if Delia has been told not to talk about it, we shouldn't press," Patsy admonished softly.

Delia shot a grateful look at Patsy. "Thank you."

"Is whatever it was sorted out yet? Can you at least tell us that?" Patsy asked carefully.

Delia shook her head. "Not yet."

"Oh no!" Barbara exclaimed. "How beastly for you. Will it take long to sort out?"

Delia shrugged. "I really don't know," she admitted.

"So what's happening then? Are you being investigated for something? Is that why it's going to take time?" The midwife from Liverpool was instantly back on the case.

Delia shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. And I'd rather not just give hints and sketchy information. That's bound to lead to misunderstandings and further speculation. I don't want that."

Patsy offered a tight half-smile. "Well, I can't say I'm happy you can't confide in us. But I understand. And it doesn't stop you coming to find us and off-loading your feelings if you need to; even if we don't understand the reasons behind them."

"Yes," Barbara agreed earnestly. "Don't think you have to go through this alone."

Delia's throat constricted again as she appreciated the honest kindness offered to her. "Thank you. If I can, I will. But please understand if I don't."

Barbara leaned forward and squeezed Delia's arm in sympathy. "It'll be alright Delia. I'm sure of it." With that the midwife got up to leave. She glanced at Patsy who had made no move to stand. "Coming?"

"In a minute," Patsy answered vaguely.

Barbara looked a little crestfallen. "Perhaps you can get her to open up," she muttered, a slight hint of resentment in her voice.

"No, she won't, Barbara. I can't tell either of you," Delia asserted, garnering a look of surprise from Patsy. "Technically I should have denied anything was going on at all, but given how I behaved at the clinic, I really didn't think I'd get away with that."

Barbara looked at Delia carefully before nodding and accepting her words. "Are you coming down to dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll be there," Delia promised, nodding her assurance, as Patsy nodded her assent too. "Please remember I'm not supposed to have discussed this at all with you. Please don't bring it up at dinner." Barbara nodded her understanding as she left.

Once the door shut behind Barbara, Patsy turned back to Delia. "Are you really not going to tell me what's going on?" She asked incredulously.

"I've been told not to, Pats."

"By whom?"

"Sister Julienne, and the hospital." Delia gestured to a piece of paper that lay on her bedside table.

Patsy immediately got up and reached for the letter but Delia quickly took it and folded it back into an envelope.

"Delia?"

"Patsy I can't." The Welsh woman was determined, even as she felt her inner walls crumbling. She so wanted to collapse into Patsy's arms and tell her everything, but in the time she had spent in her room since speaking with sister Julienne, she had realised that in order to protect Patsy as much as possible, she absolutely had to keep it secret from her. If it was discovered that she had confided in Patsy, further assumptions would be made regarding their relationship. She had to do her best to keep Patsy away from any rumour about her. Unfortunately, she couldn't even explain her rationale to Patsy without giving the whole game away.

"You know I can probably guess what it's about, don't you?" Patsy told her, still standing by the bed.

"I won't be able to confirm or deny anything you guess, Patsy. And I don't want you to."

"Delia, I don't understand. We trust each other with everything. Why won't you trust me with this? I"m certainly not going to tell anyone that you told me."

Delia barked out a short laugh. "It's not about whether or not I trust you, Patsy, and please believe me that I do trust you. I promised sister Julienne that I wouldn't talk to anyone about this. And my word has to mean something to her, too."

"Does this have anything to do with Dr. Parker?" Patsy asked, regretting the aggressive tone of her voice the second she saw Delia flinch slightly. "Sorry. I just want to help."

"Patsy, I know you want to help. But I need you to be as far away from this as possible. So I can't discuss it with you."

"So it is about us then?" The red-head assumed, starting to pace.

"Please, Pats. Stop asking." Delia could sense Patsy's frustration, and could feel her own starting to boil up. She needed to shut down the conversation before tempers frayed.

"If it's about us then I have a right to know." Patsy sounded unusually petulant.

"Don't you think that if it was about you, you might have been told?" Delia couldn't help the sarcastic tone in her voice, but she knew her resolve was failing.

Patsy stopped in her tracks. "I haven't seen sister Julienne yet. I wasn't due in till," she glanced at the clock on Delia's nightstand, "till about 10 minutes ago." She worried at a thumbnail. "Perhaps I should go and find her."

"No," Delia demurred instantly. "Patsy, listen to me. If sister Julienne needs to speak with you, she'll find you. If you go up to her now, she'll know that you've been speaking to me, and no matter how much we both deny it, she'll think that I've told you something."

"I need a cigarette," Patsy muttered, knowing that she would have to leave to smoke; Delia refused to allow her to light up in her bedroom. She sat down heavily on the bed next to her girlfriend, sighing resignedly. "How do I help?" She asked softly.

Delia looked at her steadily. "You help by not asking me what this is about. You help by trusting me and accepting that I can't tell you for a reason. You help by being patient with me if I'm behaving irrationally or I'm upset. You help by just being here if I need you."

Delia's voice became hoarse and threatened to break as she finished, and Patsy was reminded of when she spoke at the cafe on their reunion last Christmas. Then, she had found a way to break the tension and provide reassurance in a simple sentence. She wasn't sure she could find the words this time. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," she reassured the Welsh woman, reaching out and squeezing her hand gently.

Delia nodded jerkily, and turned her hand round so they could interlock their fingers. "Patsy, I'm sorry to put you through this."

Patsy shook her head dismissively. "I told you, Deels, we do things together. Carry me in your head and heart, even if I can't physically stand with you. This is going to be hard, and you will feel isolated but always remember that I am with you. I love you." She brought Delia's hand to her lips and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Delia leaned into Patsy and sighed. "You already know too much," she admitted. "Please don't give away that you know anything about this."

Patsy gave a lop-sided smile. "I'm good at facades, remember?" She stood up and kissed the top of Delia's head. "I'm going to get changed and have a smoke. Knock for me for dinner?" She asked tentatively.

Delia nodded, not trusting her voice and watched sadly as the red-head quietly left the room.

 

 

**To to be continued...**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Delia and Patsy is taking its toll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the collapse of the U.K. Stock Market, currency in the toilet and a government and opposition in crisis - I am quite grateful for the diversion of fanfiction. Bit of a longer update this time but there was no earlier place to stop. Enjoy...

Patsy woke up in a bad mood and she had a feeling it was not going to dissipate any time soon. Last night she had been amazed to find out that Delia had been assigned to work on the Nonnatus House archives and that the hospital were happy to release her to do that. It was obviously a smoke-screen, and Patsy realised that Delia had been suspended from work. It stung that the Welsh woman hadn't told her about that, or the temporary assignment. Nearly everyone else had simply accepted Sister Julienne's information and were actually quite excited that Delia would be working at the convent. Barbara had looked a bit confused, but she had seen the look of surprise on Patsy's face and realised that they had both been kept in the dark.

After dinner, Patsy had extracted Delia out into the garden where they could talk again, and she immediately asked about what was going on.

"You've been suspended?"

"I've been tasked with an assignment at Nonnatus," Delia evaded.

"For god's sake, Delia. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Pats, we've already had this discussion. I have been told I am not allowed to talk to anyone about what's going on. That includes you."

"You could have at least told me about working here." Patsy knew that she sounded petulant, but the whole situation was frustrating and she felt helpless.

"Patsy, your look of surprise at dinner was seen by sister Julienne. There was no way you could have faked that. She knows now that I have kept my word to her."

"I'm so glad you're keeping Sister Julienne happy," Patsy shot back bitterly as she took a sharp drag of her cigarette.

Delia sighed, knowing that Patsy's words were pointed because she was hurt. "I'm sorry, Pats. You have to trust that I'm doing this for the right reasons."

"Like you're trusting me?" the red-head retorted.

"That's not fair."

Patsy winced; Delia was right. "No, it wasn't and I'm sorry," she apologised softly. "I just feel so utterly useless. I ought to be able to help and support you, and I feel like I can't even do that."

Delia sighed. It was so hard not opening up to Patsy, but Delia would not put her at risk. "All I will say is that I don't think it will take long to get resolved, one way or another. Matron has taken control of everything."

Patsy frowned. "I'm not sure that reassures me at all," she admitted candidly.

"Me neither. But having to wait is worse than dealing with whatever the outcome is," Delia asserted.

Patsy exhaled loudly. "One would think I'd be more understanding about keeping secrets," she commented flatly.

"It's not the secret keeping," Delia demurred wisely. "It's the thought that you might be able to help if only you knew what the problem was."

Patsy looked at her lover intensely. "That's exactly what it is. How do you know that?"

"It's how I felt when I heard you having nightmares. I'd ask you how you were the following day and you'd always say you were fine and that there was nothing to talk about."

Patsy smiled wanly. "You did help. Ironically, by not pushing to find out what was wrong. You were just there when I needed you."

Delia raised her eyebrows at Patsy, waiting for her to listen to her own words.

The red-head shook her head as she realised what had been said. "All right, you've made your point." She sighed again. "I don't like it though, Deels. I hate not feeling in control. I think it's worse because I'm sure I know what it's about so it feels like you should be able to tell me. I really don't think you'll end up telling me anything I haven't already guessed."

Delia tried a different tack. "I've been told not to discuss this for a reason, Pats. And I am interpreting that as part of the whole thing. If it comes to light that I have gone against an instruction from my superior and from a senior nun, it might discredit anything else I say or do."

"But don't they realise how isolated this makes you? This is exactly the sort of time where you need support."

"And Sister Julienne has offered her support. She's protecting you, too, Patsy. And Barbara and Trixie. There's an issue that needs to be investigated. The staff at Nonnatus House need to be above reproach. If none of you are involved, then the integrity of the team remains intact."

Patsy shook her head. "The integrity of Nonnatus shouldn't be at your expense."

"No, but an investigation is always a confidential matter. The limits of that confidentiality have been clearly set out." Delia shrugged. "It doesn't really matter how many different ways you phrase it, I can't confide in you."

Patsy's irritation returned. "Fine. Well, you know where I am if you do need to talk." With that, she stood up abruptly and ground her cigarette end viciously with her shoe before stalking back into the house.

 

* * *

 

 

After spending a restless night worrying about Delia and all the possible permutations of what an investigation could mean, Patsy was grateful that she was on house visits for the morning. It was a welcome distraction from what was going on with Delia and it also meant that she was far enough away not to be tempted to return to the convent and talk to her again. She knew that she couldn't get the brunette to change her mind regarding confiding in her, but she felt bad about how she had left things the previous evening and she wanted to make amends. However, she wanted to do that in an unrushed way.

When she returned to have lunch, she found Delia at the table looking dusty and dishevelled after spending the morning in the attic. She smiled a closed lop-sided smile at the younger woman in what she hoped would be seen as an unspoken apology and was delighted to see Delia return the smile with a bright one of her own. "Hello, Pats. You might not want to sit next to me for lunch. I know what you're like for cleanliness and I feel like I have a cloud of dust swirling round me."

"Nonsense. You're just showing the efforts of a hard morning's work." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You have washed your hands though?"

Delia looked shocked, even though she knew Patsy was teasing. "Pats, I'm a _nurse_. Of course I've washed my hands." She sounded suitably offended, even though she was grinning at the red-head.

"Oh well, in that case, I will sit next to you." Patsy took up her usual position and took a moment to lean in close to Delia's ear. "I don't deserve you," she whispered fondly.

Delia shook her head and smiled, acknowledging the sentiment behind the words.

"How are you getting on with the archives?" Nurse Crane asked conversationally.

Delia grinned, knowing that the older nurse was desperate to help out and give her own opinion on how things should be organised. "All I've managed to do so far is to start separating out the records into a loose chronological order based on the contents of each box." She grimaced as she continued. "There's no guarantee that the contents of each box are all from the same year so I'm going to have to go through that, too. On the bright side, there is plenty of room up in the attic so I think I should be able to organise things in a logical way, with enough space to allow additional files to be slotted in if required."

The northern woman nodded approvingly. "Well, if you need help on how it needs to be laid out, please let me know."

"Nurse Crane, I can guarantee I'll need your help. But there's no need to get involved yet. It's really me just shifting files and boxes around, and labelling them properly so we know what we're dealing with. Once I've got that done, I'll be seeking you out."

Nurse Crane seemed pleased by that remark and lunch continued with light-hearted conversation.

After lunch, Patsy went to staff the clinic with Barbara. She asked the young nurse if she would work with Dr. Parker, as she knew her suspicions would taint any conversation she had with the woman, and thankfully Barbara happily agreed. The afternoon session was crowded and noisy which meant that the time flew by and before she knew it, Patsy was tidying her kit away.

Dr. Parker came out from her examination room and sauntered over to where Patsy was packing up bottles of rosehip syrup. "Should I be offended that you're avoiding me?" She asked without preamble.

"I'm not," Patsy refuted immediately. "Nurse Gilbert was out here this morning, so I thought she could use a break from the noise."

"Oh, well that's okay then." She paused, considering her next words. "And how is nurse Busby coping?"

Patsy froze for a second before spinning round to face the brunette. "Coping with what?" She asked pointedly.

"I was at the London at lunchtime, catching up with an old colleague. There's a rather ugly rumour going round about her. I know how close you are. I just wondered if she was okay."

Patsy controlled her temper through sheer force of will but there was no way she was simply going to walk away from the woman. She grabbed Dr. Parker by the elbow and led her back into her consultation room. "What do you mean by _ugly_ _rumour_?"

Dr. Parker raised her eyebrows. "I think you know exactly what I mean by that."

Patsy pursed her lips. "And who exactly is it that's spreading this around?"

"Well, that wouldn't be fair of me to say," Dr. Parker hedged.

"I'm surprised at you Dr. Parker. If you're not prepared to cite your source, all you're doing is helping to spread gossip. Given your path through training school, I would have thought you would have been totally against doing anything like that."

Dr. Parker held up her hands in a conciliatory manner. "I'm sorry, Patsy. I didn't mean to upset you. I was simply asking after Delia as I know what it's like to be subject to gossip."

"You shouldn't know anything about it at all."

"I can't help that staff talk," Dr. Parker shrugged.

"Well, whatever they are talking about, it has to be pure speculation. I know that there is absolutely no way anyone would know about the details."

"Except you, by the sound of it."

"Actually no. Delia hasn't told me a thing about it. Which is another reason I am so surprised that you could have heard anything." Patsy was almost accusatory.

Dr Parker was astonished that Delia hadn't told the red-haired nurse. She took the opportunity to capitalise on that and raised her eyebrows dismissively. "Perhaps she's not as careful as she needs to be. Perhaps one of her prior dalliances said something."

"Don't you dare!" Patsy's eyes flashed dangerously as she felt fury build up in her. "How can you stand there and make suppositions like that? You of all people should know how damaging that could be."

"I do know, which is why I've always been so very careful about my personal life. From my short time of knowing you, I believe you have that same attitude. Can you be sure that Delia is so diligent in her discretion?"

"Yes, I can," Patsy answered hotly, determined to defend her girlfriend. Even as she said it there was a tiny kernel of doubt forming deep in her mind. Delia had always found it difficult to keep things so secret. She hated having to hide her feelings and Patsy had often had to remind her to be cautious in her actions and expressions. Was it possible that she had inadvertently slipped up?

"I'm glad that you're so confident of that," Joanna responded. "But let me give you some advice. If I can see how friendly you and Delia are after only being around you for a short time, then so can other people. I don't know exactly what's been said about her, but you don't want to be caught up in the crossfire. Your reputation could end up getting tarnished."

"Delia is my friend. The last thing I'm going to do is back away from her, just when she needs my support the most." Patsy's voice resonated with determination.

Dr. Parker nodded. "Very noble of you, Patsy. But at least think about it. If the rumour mill is correct, Delia could end up losing her job. If you spend a noticeable amount of time with her, there is every possibility that people will put two and two together. Can you seriously both afford to lose your jobs?"

"Your concern is noted, Doctor," Patsy responded through gritted teeth. "However, I have made my position very clear." She stepped closer to the brunette, her eyes blazing. "In the meantime, I would appreciate it if you gave no further voice to these rumours. I don't think there's any need to spread baseless gossip, do you?"

"Well I was going to offer to help, but if you're set on doing things by yourself..."

"What?" Patsy interrupted the doctor mid-flow. "What do you mean, offer to help?"

"I'm a doctor. I have a certain amount of influence..."

"It was you who made the complaint," Patsy interrupted assuredly. She stared at the other woman balefully before continuing. "What a despicable thing to do."

"I can also undo it. Say I made a mistake," Dr. Parker responded, remaining disturbingly calm.

"To what end? Why would you risk the reputation and livelihood of someone like that?"

"To get your attention."

"Oh, you've certainly got my attention." Patsy's voice was trembling with anger and she had to concentrate on restraining herself. "What do you want?"

"A small favour, nothing more."

"This is sounding suspiciously like blackmail, and I think we can both agree that you have just as much to lose as Delia and I."

"Not at all. I am asking one thing of you, and I'll make sure everything goes away."

Patsy did not want to ask what the doctor wanted from her. She knew that the second she asked, the doctor would take control of the conversation and she did not want to do that, but the tall midwife was at an impasse. "What do you want?" The words came out as a harsh whisper.

"An evening out with you. Dinner. That's all."

Patsy burst out laughing incredulously. "You must be deluded. You threaten someone that means everything to me so that you can get a _date_? Why?"

The brunette doctor shrugged her shoulders. "I think you fell in with Delia. I don't think you've ever really been out with anyone else and I think that you don't know what you're missing. The easiest way to remedy that is to take you out to dinner."

Patsy's mind was swirling. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely the woman was insane. "You think that if I went out to dinner with you, as a result of you trying to hurt Delia, I'll see you in a favourable light? Are you even listening to what you're saying?"

"I'm asking you to spend an evening with me and the allegations against Delia will go away. You're obviously convinced that it's a ridiculous suggestion, so surely you have nothing to lose. So?" Dr. Parker rose an eyebrow in challenge.

Patsy mulled over the permutations. Delia would be initially furious but she would understand. The sooner it was done, the sooner the doctor would get the message that Patsy really wasn't interested in her and move on. She had gone on plenty of dead-end dates in her time. This would be no different.

"Okay. As long as I have your assurance that the matter will absolutely be resolved favourably once we're done."

Dr. Parker nodded her agreement. "Absolutely," she concurred.

"Let me know when," Patsy growled as she turned on her heel.

"Oh there's just one thing," Dr. Parker called as Patsy reached the door.

The Titian-haired nurse turned round, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Go on."

"You're not allowed to tell Delia the reason for the date."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Your choice," Dr. Parker shrugged as she replied.

"What's stopping me from reporting all of this and exposing you?"

"Well, nothing when you think about it. But given that there is already an issue logged, and it's a doctor's word against a nurse's word, I would suggest that my case might be considered with more weight than yours." Joanna looked steadily at Patsy, full of confidence.

"You're stacking up the reasons why I am going to be failed to be impressed by you," Patsy pointed out.

"I'll take my chances. But shouldn't that also make your decision easier?" The doctor raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Patsy stared malevolently at the woman as she considered the implications and ramifications of her choices. She nodded sharply. "Done," she agreed curtly before yanking the door open and slamming it behind her.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy seeks some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the ongoing support of this story - I'm glad you're all still enjoying (and reading!) it.

 

Dr. Turner looked questioningly at Shelagh and Timothy when he heard the knock on their front door. From the look on their faces, neither was expecting a visitor. Timothy dutifully got up and went to open the door, returning a few moments later after ushering their guest into the front hall. "Nurse Mount is here."

Shelagh frowned as she put her reading book down. "Did she say what she wanted?" She asked as she made to get up from the sofa.

"She said she needs to speak with dad," Timothy replied.

Shelagh sat back down and looked at her husband. The craggy-faced man looked back in confusion as he stood up, but recognising that it could be a matter of patient care, he made the decision to see the young woman in private. "I'll see her in the study," he advised as he left the living room, greeting the slightly anxious nurse at the front door.

"I'll make some tea," Timothy told him, provoking smiles of gratitude from both his parents. "And there might still be some shortbread in the biscuit tin." He grinned at his parents before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Guiding Patsy into his smallish study, he waited until she had settled in one of the room's other chairs. "How can I help?" Dr. Turner asked.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you but I needed some advice," Patsy began, picking nervously at a loose thread on her trousers.

"Well, that sounds serious. What is it?"

Patsy hesitated. It had been a day since her explosive conversation with Dr. Parker and so far she had not been able to come up with any sort of plan on how to deal with her. At the close of clinic today, the doctor had approached Patsy and stated that she wanted their _date_  tomorrow. Running out of options, she felt she had no choice but to approach Dr. Turner and seek his advice.

Patsy had worked a great deal with the dark-haired doctor and knew something of his history with Shelagh. She was certain that he would at least be sensitive to potentially forbidden areas. He'd also helped, as much as he could, with Tony Amos and his sexuality, but trusting him with this issue was a big step. "First of all, I need your assurance that this conversation will be completely confidential."

Dr. Turner winced slightly. "You know the caveats to that nurse Mount. I can't guarantee that."

Patsy nodded. "I understand that if I tell you something criminal or if there is a life in danger then you have an obligation to speak up and report it. So, knowing that I am aware of the caveats, can you assure me of your confidentiality?"

"Within the guidance, yes," the doctor agreed reluctantly.

Patsy looked at her hands. "I need to ask you about a hypothetical situation," she began, trying to put at least a little distance between herself and what she was about to say.

"Go on," Patrick encouraged.

"If one was aware that a doctor had lodged a malicious complaint about a member of staff, what would be the right course of action?"

Dr. Turner raised his eyebrows; he certainly hadn't expected anything like that. "Is this anyone I know?" He asked curiously.

"It's hypothetical," Patsy reminded him firmly.

The family doctor nodded seriously. "Well, if one is certain that the act is malicious, then the doctor should be reported to the Medical Council. And certainly to his employer. The complaint would need to be investigated to ensure that it was without truth and the doctor's actions would need to be investigated as to why he put the complaint in as it would need to be confirmed as vexatious."

"So the original complaint would still stand?" Patsy sighed, sensing one option slipping away from her.

"It would have to be investigated in order to verify that it was vexatious." Dr. Turner replied. "Nurse Mount, has someone made a complaint against you?" He was astonished. Having worked closely with the nurse on numerous occasions, he had found her nothing less than resolutely professional.

"Dr. Turner, I am speaking hypothetically," Patsy reminded him again.

Patrick ignored her comment. "If you need a character witness, I'll gladly support you. I've never seen you display anything less than the highest levels of integrity."

Patsy managed to mask a wince. Much as she was flattered by the sentiment, she felt that she couldn't accept the term when she knew she hid such a potentially damaging secret from her employers. "Thank you, Dr. Turner. That's extremely generous and kind of you to say so, but this has nothing to do with me. I am simply trying to ascertain some information."

"Forgive me. It's just an unusual enquiry," Dr Turner replied.

Patsy sighed as she thought about her options, which were starting to look a lot more limited. "Would a doctor's word always be taken over someone else's?" She asked suddenly.

Dr. Turner ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like to say absolutely not, but I do know that there are still a lot of members of the Council who are somewhat dated in their approach," he replied honestly. "It would be highly dependent on who was investigating." He sighed sadly. "I'm afraid to say that the evidence against a doctor would likely have to be far more substantial then the evidence against the other party."

Patsy was not surprised by his candour. The doctor truly knew the meaning of integrity. "Thank you," she stated simply.

"I wish I could tell you differently," Patrick admitted.

"I'm grateful for your honesty." She looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I've taken up too much of your time as it is. I'll leave you in peace for the evening." Patsy stood up suddenly, taking the doctor by surprise.

"There's no need to rush. Are you sure I've answered all your 'hypothetical' questions?"

"All the ones I feel able to ask." Patsy felt obliged to extend a similar amount of honesty to Dr. Turner.

Patrick nodded understandingly. "Well, you know where I am if you need me," he stated softly, allowing the woman to leave the room first. He walked her to the front door. "Please, nurse Mount." Patsy turned to look at him. "Don't take any rash actions. If you can share a hypothetical course of action, then please talk to me."

Patsy smiled a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you," she replied.

"Patsy?" Shelagh's soft Scottish brogue floated along the hallway.

"Yes, Mrs. Turner?"

"Are you going back to Nonnatus?"

Patsy nodded as she answered, even though the ex-nun wasn't in sight. "Yes, I am."

"Hold on a second. I'll walk back with you. It's almost time for compline."

Patsy waited almost uncomfortably for Mrs Turner who suddenly appeared, threading an arm through a woollen coat.

"Thank you for waiting," Shelagh smiled gratefully.

"Not at all," Patsy returned automatically, her professional façade fully up. She noticed Dr. Turner frown just slightly and realised that he had seen the switch in her demeanour, but there was little she could do about it now. She smiled brightly. "If we get a move on, you might have time for a quick cup of tea, too."

 

* * *

 

 

"This is nice," Delia murmured, snuggling into Patsy's arms as the pair lay on her bed.

Patsy gently played with long strands of chocolate hair. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Delia nodded, her head rubbing against Patsy's chest as she did. "It's odd but I haven't really thought about it at all today. At first I just got into a rhythm of sorting and re-sorting wads of files. Then I got a bit curious about some of the older cases. There are records dating back to the 1890s." She sounded amazed.

Patsy was intrigued. "What did they document?"

"All the usual stuff. Date and time of birth, who attended. They were very matter of fact how they reported neonatal mortality though. Creepily clinical." Delia sounded troubled.

Patsy frowned. She knew Delia well enough to know when she was upset. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing really. Just the sheer volumes of babies who died, and some of the mothers too. Some of the causes are obvious now. I just got a bit of a reminder on how far medical knowledge has come."

"I wonder how things will be in fifty years time," Patsy mused, still twirling strands of Delia's hair round her fingers.

"Childbirth will probably be a pain-free experience by then," Delia suggested.

"That _would_ be progress," the red-haired nurse agreed with an amused smile.

Delia sighed again before shuffling up to look at Patsy, a mischievous grin on her face. "There is at least a silver lining within all this mess," she continued.

"Oh?"

"Well, with me working here, I get to see a lot more of you." She placed a quick peck on Patsy's lips. "No more 'ships in the night'."

Patsy shifted slightly. "I'm still on call. You won't see me every evening," she warned cautiously.

"True, but instead of waiting for us both to have an evening free together, it's only one of us on a crazy schedule." The Welsh woman's grinned widened. "I've taken a peek at the advanced duty rota again, and from what I can ascertain, you are not on call tomorrow. It might be nice to get away from here for a bit and go into town?" She suggested hopefully.

Patsy blanched. "I can't," she demurred.

"Why not? Got a date with your other secret girlfriend?" Delia's tone was teasing but her face became serious as she saw Patsy's reaction. "What's going on Patsy?"

"I've got a meeting I need to attend," she hedged. The red-haired nurse wouldn't lie to Delia; that would be unthinkable, but she had a feeling that if Dr. Parker even suspected that Delia was aware of the terms of their arrangement, she would renege on any promise she had thus far made. Patsy would not give her an easy opportunity to do that.

"A meeting?" Delia echoed. "What meeting?" She watched a myriad expressions ghost across Patsy's features and she frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

"Dr. Parker wanted a meeting with me," Patsy began but stopped as Delia rolled off the bed and stood up eyes blazing.

"You've got to be joking," the Welsh woman objected, her words coming out in an angry growl.

"I'm sorry Deels, I'd already agreed," Patsy replied, deliberately missing the point.

"Then un-agree," Delia shot back. Her voice shook as she tried to keep the volume down.

"I can't. I need to do this."

"Need to do what? Spend time with the woman who..." Delia pulled herself up sharply, realising she was about to confirm Patsy's suspicions but was taken aback when Patsy didn't immediately leap on the half-admission.

Delia stared at the red-haired woman for a long, long moment, arms folded tightly across her chest. She knew instinctively that Patsy would do nothing to hurt her. She was also no longer naive to Dr. Parker's potential interest in her. There was obviously an underlying intention to this, or there was no way Patsy would have consented to the meeting. But what was it she had agreed to?

"What's going on?" Her voice was more controlled now, but Delia's chest still heaved as she damped down her temper.

Patsy grimaced. She knew Delia would work out that there was an agenda. "It's just a meeting," she began, knowing that the deflection had failed even as she finished the sentence.

"Don't, Patsy. Why are you meeting her?"

"I can't tell you." As the words came out, Patsy realised she had picked the wrong ones.

Delia rolled her eyes and laughed incredulously. "Can't tell me? Is this some sort of childish attempt to get back at me for not telling you what's going on with me?" Delia stopped herself and held out her palms in a conciliatory manner when she saw Patsy pale dramatically. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She sighed. "I'm sorry," she repeated, feeling her anger dissipate. The Welsh woman turned away from the midwife and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I hate this," she muttered bitterly. "I hate what it's doing to us."

Patsy got up and wrapped her arms round the smaller woman. "I hate this too Deels," she agreed, resting her head onto Delia's shoulder. "This is probably all going to come out wrong and I'll use all the wrong words, but please trust me. I have to meet with her, and I can't tell you why."

Delia scoffed. "It's all about trust again, isn't it?" She placed a hand over Patsy's and squeezed it, but made no effort to turn round.

"Yes," the taller woman agreed. "And I know how I reacted when you told me to trust you, so believe me when I tell you that I know how you feel. There is a reason I can't tell you," she continued, hoping that would be enough.

Delia nodded slowly before letting out a shaky breath. "Patsy, once all this is over and done with, promise me one thing," she requested.

The Titian-haired woman circled round to face her lover. "What?" She asked softly.

Delia paused and then swallowed, trying to control her voice. "Promise me that we will find the time to reconnect. Promise me that we'll go away for a day or two and really talk, and really listen to each other." A solitary tear bubbled over her eye and trickled down her cheek.

Patsy said nothing for a moment; her face an unreadable mask. Suddenly, she released her hold on Delia, the movement making the younger woman jump and frown. Patsy strode to the door, reaching up and grabbing a large reference book from the shelf as she did. She threw the book on the floor and kicked it firmly, wedging it under the door. She winced as she saw some of the pages crumple and tear because of the force she used, but books were replaceable.

She spun round and stalked back to where Delia stood. "I can't wait till this is sorted, Delia. I need to connect with you now." She wrapped her arms round the woman and crushed her lips with her own, kissing hungrily as she walked them both back to Delia's bed.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this part several times - I was getting too caught up in my own characters. I hope this part comes across okay. Thank you for sticking with this and all the feedback.

 

Spending hours on end in the attic had made Delia quite resourceful. She had explored the expansive room thoroughly and managed to set up a workstation with an old table and chair serving as her base of operations. A bare bulb provided scant light so Delia enhanced it by rummaging through Fred's shed and had liberated an old hurricane lamp that now provided a buttery yellow flame to illuminate the desk. The Welsh woman found herself particularly distracted from her project today and as she sat at her makeshift base she mulled over the morning's events.

Matron Lightly had visited in the morning in order to take a detailed statement from her. Sister Julienne had insisted on sitting with her, offering silent support as Delia answered a whole series of questions about the last few weeks. Matron Lightly appeared predominantly focused on her work schedule and any deviation from the off duty that had been planned. Delia confirmed her changes of shift times and who initiated the changes when necessary. She also confirmed how she commuted to and from work.

Delia raised her eyebrows slightly when Matron Lightly asked if there was anything that might have happened that might provoke the complaint. It sounded uncannily like Sister Julienne's question to her on the day she was suspended from duty. The young woman answered the question in the same way, honestly but with her own interpretation of what was being asked.

It had been difficult to do the interview. Delia felt that Matron Lightly had been fair, but every answer had to be measured, and Delia worried that she would slip up and say something that would indicate her sexuality, or worse, her relationship with Patsy. Each question felt like an attack on her own integrity. She was a dedicated, caring nurse with exemplary professional standards, but all that would count for nothing if the allegations against her were proven.

The trouble was that if she was asked outright, she was not sure she would be able to lie about it. Delia didn't doubt her love for Patsy. Her feelings for the tall red-haired nurse went through her core. She also knew without doubt that she could never love a man that way. However, when such feelings had to be hidden and denied, Delia couldn't help but doubt her integrity and honesty. She knew that it didn't make her a poorer nurse, but it hurt that such a standard could be used to judge her. It hurt that others measured her suitability to nurse by whom she chose to love.

The one thing Matron Lightly did not do, however, was ask her outright. Any question that even came close to probing her personal life was open to interpretation. At first, Delia thought it was just an attempt to lull her into a false sense of security before launching a pointed question, but when her superior advised her that she had no further questions, the brunette realised that had not been the case at all. Perversely, that simply raised her suspicions. There was something going on.

"What happens now?" Delia asked nervously, as Matron Lightly began to pack her belongings into a battered Gladstone bag.

Matron peered at the young nurse. "I have another statement to take and then I should be able to submit my report to the board. You'll be written to when that happens."

Delia sighed and considered her next question, knowing how scrupulous her manager was. "Will they accept your recommendations?" She asked, hoping to get a read from the older woman.

"I've not had one rejected yet," Matron Lightly told her. She folded her hands on the desk in front of her. "Nurse Busby, you have answered my questions honestly and cooperated fully. I commend you for that. In addition, Sister Julienne informs me that you have made excellent progress with the project that she assigned you." Her eyes glinted slightly. "I may yet decide that our ward records management system could also do with a review."

Delia initially groaned, but stopped suddenly and her eyes widened in alarm as she remembered her audience. "Sorry, Matron. I'm just a bit fed up with dust."

"I do hope you're not suggesting that my department is dusty?" Matron Lightly's eyebrow arched indignantly. She shook her head and allowed the young nurse off the hook after she saw her go puce with embarrassment. "Fear not, Nurse Busby. You are safe from my archive."

Delia nodded gratefully, surprised at the amicable way Matron was treating her. Perhaps things weren't quite so bleak as she believed.

"Now, I wonder if you could excuse us. I need to speak privately to Sister Julienne."

Delia nodded as she stood up. "Would you like me to fetch you some tea?" She asked politely.

"Nurse Busby, I've just had to interview you regarding a serious complaint that could have severe repercussions. It hardly seems appropriate that I ask you to make me some tea," Matron Lightly returned in a measured tone.

Delia shrugged. "You have a job to do Matron, and you've treated me with respect and courtesy. My mam always says that manners cost nothing. Besides, I offered, you didn't ask." She smiled shyly.

"In which case, that would be very kind of you."

"Sister?" The Welsh woman offered.

"Thank you, Nurse Busby. That would be lovely."

And that had been that. The two women had stopped talking on her return with a tray of refreshments so she suspected that they had been talking about her or the case. Sister Julienne looked serene and implacably calm as always but matron Lightly had smiled as she put the tray down. It was impossible to read either of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Delia jumped as the door to the attic opened, bringing her mind back to the present. She looked round to see sister Julienne enter, carrying two steaming mugs.

"I thought you could do with a break as you missed lunch," the nun said as she approached.

Delia glanced down at her watch in surprise. "Sorry, Sister, I lost track of the time," she explained as she stood up.

"I think it should be me who ought to apologise. When you didn't arrive on time I made the assumption you needed some time on your own. I didn't think to check," Sister Julienne replied with a hint of self-admonishment.

"It doesn't matter, Sister," Delia brushed the apology away. "I wasn't that hungry anyway." She eyed the mug eagerly. "But I am rather parched."

Sister Julienne smiled fondly at the young nurse before glancing around.

Delia immediately realised that the woman wanted to sit down with her and stood to one side, gesturing to her chair. "Sit here," she offered and ignored the nun's protests as she fetched an old wooden crate to use as a temporary seat.

"That's very generous of you, Nurse Busby," Sister Julienne commented as she took a sip of her tea. "I thought I'd come up and see how you were doing after this morning," she continued.

Delia sighed. "I just feel like I'm in permanent limbo," Delia confessed. "And I hate the thought of anyone questioning my professionalism." She deliberately avoided the word integrity.

"It won't be much longer," the nun assured. "Although I am rather selfishly hoping that all this will be finished by then," she admitted as she looked around the attic.

"Well, if it's a positive result and I'm still welcome here, I'll complete this task anyway," Delia offered, grinning. She realised that she meant it too. Despite feeling like a Herculean effort when she started, Delia had enjoyed the challenge and she was proud of what she had achieved. She was planning on allowing Nurse Crane to inspect it for approval this evening, partly to ensure it met her expectations, and partly as a distraction while Patsy went out.

"Nurse Busby, you are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay. I have told you before that we are family."

Delia took her time taking a sip of tea as she steeled herself to ask her next question. "Sister, now you've sat in on my interview, and spoken with Matron Lightly, you can be in no doubt of the nature of the complaint against me. If it is upheld, how can I stay here?"

"It is my faith in Lord Jesu that guides me and while I know that there are some who use the word of the Lord as an excuse to punish, I believe his teachings should come from a foundation of love and forgiveness. After all, Romans 13:8 says 'Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law.' " Sister Julienne smiled. "Nurse Busby, your love for your friends and your family shines through everything you do. And your endless patience with Sister Monica Joan has not gone unnoticed."

Delia shrugged in embarrassment. "She reminds me of my nana. No-one had much time for her as she did have her moments. But she was kind and had so many stories to tell. Sister Monica Joan hasn't always been a nun you know."

Sister Julienne nodded. "I know that she treasures her time with you." She paused for a moment. "There are times when our faith is tested," she began again, looking up at the skylight in the attic. "Sometimes we doubt our actions, our beliefs and our love." The nun turned her clear blue eyes toward the young woman. "To be loved and to love is the most powerful thing. For to love is to know God. It is as simple as that."

Sister Julienne stood up. "Would you like me to send someone to remind you about dinner?" She asked.

Delia hesitated a fraction. She hadn't been looking forward to dinner, knowing that Patsy wouldn't be there as she would be getting ready to go out with Dr Parker. But sister Julienne's words had a powerful effect on her. She had friends around her, and she would be able to draw strength from them. "Thank you, Sister. That would probably be wise. I suspect that I'll be too immersed in the records to notice the time again."

"Yes, we'll put it down to that," she replied cryptically.

Delia frowned as she watched the enigmatic woman leave before picking up another file and trying to concentrate on the job in front of her rather than worry about the future.

A short while later, she looked up again as she heard someone enter the attic. Her frown of curiosity turned into a grin of surprise as she saw Patsy come through the door. The tall red-haired woman turned and shut the door firmly behind her before approaching the Welsh woman. "Hello," she greeted, almost shyly.

Delia's grin widened as she recalled a similar tone used when Patsy greeted Delia arriving at Nonnatus House to lodge. "Hello," she responded simply.

Patsy's lop-sided smile widened before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms round the shorter woman. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips over Delia's before leaning back just slightly. "I love greetings like this," she murmured softly.

"Me too," Delia agreed, breaching the gap again with another light kiss. "Did sister Julienne send you to get me for dinner?" She asked, surprised at the senior nun's choice.

Patsy winced slightly. "Er, no. She asked sister Mary Cynthia to, but I overheard the conversation and volunteered. She didn't seem to mind though. Why, would you rather be summoned by a nun?" Her eyebrow raised in query, even as her lips quivered in amusement.

Delia tugged the taller woman closer to her. "I will take any second of alone time I can get with you," she decided before stretching up and stealing yet another kiss.

Patsy smiled into the other woman's lips before deepening it slightly. She reluctantly broke away again but made no effort to release Delia from her arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't at lunch. Bit of an emergency with Mrs Brennan; I had to get her to the ward rather smartly."

"I wasn't at lunch either," Delia admitted.

"Oh, are you okay?" Patsy was instantly concerned.

"Just more than a bit preoccupied if I'm honest," Delia replied.

Patsy dropped her arms. "I told you Deels, please don't worry about tonight."

Delia frowned, and felt herself get irritated but damped down on it with an effort. "Actually, it didn't have anything to do with tonight, although I admit I am worried about that."

Patsy raised her eyebrows and waited for the brunette to continue.

"Matron Lightly visited and interviewed me this morning," Delia stated, keeping her voice eerily neutral.

"And?" The midwife prompted softly.

"And that's about it. She asked very specific questions about where I was and when, what my work schedule was and where I had been in my time off in the last two weeks but she didn't ask anything else. It all felt a bit odd."

"Why odd? Surely she's simply investigating what the complaint centred on."

Delia opened her mouth and was about to explain when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be discussing this with Patsy. She scowled at Patsy who returned an innocent-looking smile. "Nearly," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, Deels. I shouldn't fish. Are you feeling okay after the interview though?"

"I'm all a bit sixes and sevens, if I'm honest. That's why I buried myself in the archives up here. Matron was very kind to me, but I just couldn't tell if she was being nice because my demise is imminent or she was being nice because I'll be back at work soon."

Patsy wrapped an arm round Delia's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Together," she told her.

Delia nodded, leaning into the taller woman for a moment. "I'm not going to lie, Patsy; I hate the thought of you meeting that woman." She couldn't even bring herself to say the doctor's name.

Patsy nodded, acknowledging the younger woman's feelings. "I know. And I know how hollow it sounds for me to say trust me. But can you just believe that this is something I simply have to do, and I would never intentionally hurt you?" Her voice rang deep with sincerity.

Delia looked at her lover and recalled the night before. They had initially made love frantically, as if they were about to be parted forever, but after the initial rush of passion, the two women had slowed down and savoured each other's presence; re-familiarising themselves with each other's bodies with a focused intensity that lasted well into the early hours. Sated, they had lain in each other's arms, whispering promises of love as well as admissions of insecurity on both sides. Delia had never felt so close to another person. "I believe you, Patsy." She sighed as she stood up straight. "Come on. I need to get to dinner, or I'll never be forgiven for my tardiness, and you need to get ready to go out."

Patsy looked into the brilliant blue eyes of the Welsh woman and felt her heart lurch. Delia was so brave, as always. How on earth she had managed to function as a human being before she met Delia was beyond her. She looked at the brunette lovingly and with pride, knowing that whatever happened tonight, she had Delia, and with that knowledge, she was confident she could face anything the world had to throw at her.

**To be continued..**.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just had a total nightmare with my electronic devices and have lost my updates for Convergence and MoT. I managed to salvage this from an email my lovely beta reader sent me so I hope this will suffice for a while. It will take a bit of time to get the next updates out (and I'm really hacked off!)

Delia was helping clear the table when the front doorbell chimed. Sister Winifred obligingly opened the door to let their visitor in.

Delia looked down the corridor, knowing that it was Dr. Parker, but unable to completely isolate herself from what was going on. She bristled immediately. The brunette doctor was dressed in a bright red dress and impossibly high heels. "Meeting, my arse," the Welsh woman growled, unconsciously standing up straighter and stepping out into the hall. It was about time someone wiped the smug smile off the woman's face.

Delia managed just two steps before her arm was gripped in a steely vice by Nurse Crane, stopping her progress instantly. Delia spun round to face the older nurse, eyes blazing. "Let go," she demanded coldly.

Phyllis didn't bat an eye. "Nurse Busby, I understand you've completed the archives in the attic. Would you care to give me a grand tour?"

"I'll be happy to do that Nurse Crane, once I've finished attending to some more important matters," Delia replied through gritted teeth.

Nurse Crane remained unperturbed, and did not remove her hand. "Nurse Busby, I have always been an advocate for people seizing their chances and making the most of their opportunities," she continued confidently.

"Good. Then let me go and take the opportunity to do something I should have done days ago," the younger nurse replied hotly.

"Think about the consequences, Nurse Busby," Nurse Crane cautioned, her voice still mild.

The brunette stared balefully at the doctor, and made no attempt to stand down. Enough was enough. "Nurse Crane, you don't understand. She needs..."

"I'm sure she does, Delia," Nurse Crane interrupted softly.

The use of her first name surprised Delia and she whipped her head round to look properly at Nurse Crane. Concerned understanding was etched across the northern nurse's face.

"Now is not the time," Phyllis commented. "Please, show me the archives." She smiled softly, seeing that she was finally getting through to the Welsh woman.

"This isn't the end of it, you know," Delia pointed out gruffly, allowing her ire to dissipate slightly.

"Nurse Busby, when the time is right, I will be holding your coat for you. But right here, right now, is not the time."

To say Delia was shocked was an understatement, but it was quite clear that Phyllis was absolutely on her side. It was also somewhat disconcerting that she appeared to be supporting her eventual taking of action. She narrowed her eyes at the midwife before smiling a tight-lipped smile. "You know we're going to have to walk right past her in order to get to the attic."

"Yes, and you're going to treat her politely or possibly disdainfully, but most definitely not give her the satisfaction of letting her know that she's got to you," Phyllis advised in a measured tone.

"You know what's going on, don't you?"

"I've been a nurse for longer than I care to remember, Nurse Busby. Let's just say that there's very little I haven't seen or been aware of in my time." She raised her eyebrows knowingly before nodding her head towards the staircase. "Come on. Show her what you're made of."

"You just told me not to do that," Delia muttered as she stepped in front of Nurse Crane.

"I meant your grace and decorum, Nurse Busby. Not your right hook. Save that for another time."

Delia couldn't help but grin, feeling heartened that someone else was aware of what was going on. She was astonished that it was Nurse Crane, but was grateful for the older woman's presence and pragmatism.

As Delia approached the stairs, Dr. Parker turned round and raised one eyebrow. "Good evening Nurse Busby, Nurse Crane," she greeted cordially.

"Doctor," Delia managed as she stepped onto the stairs. She closed her eyes for a moment after she looked up and saw Patsy at the top of the staircase. She looked absolutely ravishing in an emerald dress, with a daring neckline. Her hair was immaculately pinned up in a fiercely controlled beehive and her make-up was heavier than normal. Delia stood to one side on the landing, allowing the taller woman to pass.

"Hello, Delia," Patsy said softly.

"You look nice," the brunette responded neutrally.

"She looks _stunning_ ," Dr. Parker interjected, a wide smile of satisfaction on her face.

Delia saw Patsy pale underneath her make-up and realised that the charade was killing her. She leaned in slightly. "I trust you," she whispered, squeezing her hand briefly before stepping round her to continue up the stairs.

Nurse Crane looked at the doctor and midwife with a raised eyebrow. "Are you two off to paint the town?" She asked, unable to resist a slight dig.

"Just dinner, Nurse Crane," Patsy explained briskly, getting in before Joanna could open her mouth. "But I was told it was a formal affair so I dusted off an old dress." She smiled tightly.

"It won't be _just dinner_ with you as company, Nurse Mount," Dr. Parker corrected, earning a sharp stare of rebuke from the red-haired nurse. "Your company means that it won't be a chore," she hurriedly explained, realising that she was being indiscreet.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Patsy remarked, heading towards the door. She looked back at Nurse Crane. "Don't worry, I won't be late home," she declared pointedly.

Dr. Parker grinned wolfishly as she followed the taller woman out the door. "We might be," she contradicted in a low voice that only Patsy could hear, smiling as she saw her stiffen slightly. Seeing Patsy and Delia greet each other on the stairs had been an unexpected bonus. Although she hadn't overheard what Delia had said, she had seen Patsy pale slightly and the shock on Delia's face. It was clear that Patsy had abided by her rule of not telling Delia about the date. It was just a shame that the Celtic firebrand hadn't lost her temper. Dr. Parker was certain that Nurse Crane's presence had something to do with that, but no matter. She now had Patsy to herself for the evening and she could re-introduce her to some of the more sophisticated and finer things in life; things she knew intrinsically that Delia would never be able to afford or feel comfortable with.

 

* * *

 

 

Patsy sat in silence on the journey to the restaurant; fretting over Delia's reaction to her when they met on the stairs. Patsy had deliberately underplayed her agreement with Dr. Parker, hoping to protect Delia from the situation when she already had so much to deal with. She should have predicted that Delia would see them both leave. She had seen the hurt plainly on Delia's face as she ascended the stairs, and yet the Welsh nurse had whispered that she trusted her. The words echoed through Patsy's head. She didn't deserve Delia. The brunette deserved someone who shared everything with her and had enough faith in her to know that she was strong enough to take it on.

"You're quiet," Dr. Parker commented as she navigated the busy roads.

Patsy sat up straighter and surveyed her surroundings, realising that she needed to have her full concentration on the night ahead. "I've got a lot to think about," she admitted neutrally.

"Well, I do hope you'll talk as well as think," the brunette continued.

Patsy shrugged. "We'll have to see," she hedged. Her eyebrows rose when she realised their intended destination. "The Dorchester?"

"Yes. I wanted to go somewhere with good food and a quiet atmosphere where we can properly talk."

Patsy shook her head slightly as they entered the hotel after Dr. Parker handed her car keys to an attendant. "I haven't been here since I was a child," she admitted, surprising herself at the revelation.

"Then you're long overdue a return visit," Joanna enthused.

"It's not exactly discreet, Joanna. I'm not sure you'll get the opportunity to talk as freely as you want to."

"Take a look around. There are several tables with just women. All out for charitable fundraising. No one will look at us twice," the doctor assured her confidently.

They were guided to a table in a quiet corner and as they threaded their way past tables, Patsy could see that Joanna was right in her assessment. Once seated, she glanced at the menu. Typically, for an establishment like this, there were no prices. The midwife sighed inwardly. Dr. Parker clearly didn't know her at all.

"The calves liver is exquisite," Dr. Parker recommended. "As is the veal."

Patsy fought to keep her face neutral. The two choices the woman had suggested were absolutely the last things she would pick herself. She smiled tightly before providing her own selections to the waiter.

"Really, Patsy, you don't have to be deliberately contrary just to prove a point," Dr. Parker commented as she sipped her wine.

"Joanna, I was rather under the impression that you liked a woman who knew her own mind and was independent," Patsy riposted gently.

The doctor raised her eyebrows in surprise. That almost sounded like banter from the red-head. She had not been expecting Patsy to warm up so readily, after the way in which she had engineered their date. Perhaps things had happened that she wasn't aware of, and life wasn't quite so rosy for Patsy and Delia anymore. "You're quite right," she nodded. "I suppose I was just trying to assure you that you can have whatever you want tonight. Dinner is on me."

"Oh, it always was," Patsy smiled back.

"Are you at least starting to feel more comfortable back in familiar surroundings?"

"I haven't frequented these sort of establishments for years. I'm far more familiar with the local fish and chip shop," Patsy returned brightly.

"You deserve much better than that," Joanna objected.

"Better in what way?" Patsy probed.

"Come on, Patsy, when was the last time you dined properly, with civilised company?" The brunette doctor was aghast.

Patsy smiled tightly. "By civilised company, do you mean a different social class?"

"I note you haven't answered the question, but yes. You're living in a convent through choice. I admire your altruism by working in Poplar. I can hardly criticise that, given that I'm doing the same thing, but it shouldn't be at the expense of your own comfort and happiness."

"Do you think I'm wearing the hair shirt of a martyr and punishing myself for some reason?" Patsy asked, almost amused by the assumption.

"I think you have ideological views and that you're neglecting the other side to life."

Patsy couldn't help herself. "What other side of life is that?" She asked innocently.

"The one where you get to be treated properly. You get courted properly and looked after. The one where you enjoy yourself with like-minded women and aren't taken for granted. The one where you are in a relationship of equals." Dr. Parker had clearly thought about it a lot.

Patsy paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, wondering how she should respond. Fortunately, where they were seated was secluded enough not to be overheard, and there was next to no chance of anyone recognising her, so for the first time in a long time, she felt she could be unfettered. "When I was growing up, I saw the best and the worst of people in conditions that no human being should ever have to endure. As a child, I learned very quickly that social status has absolutely no currency in comparison to common decency. Because I lost almost everything in my life, it took me a long time to trust again and to love again. I couldn't allow myself to love anyone or anything, because I didn't think I'd have the strength to go through traumatic loss again."

Patsy paused and looked up as the waiter returned with their starters, smiling politely as he set down their plates before leaving them alone again. She took a sip of wine before continuing. "The truth is I have to thank you, Joanna," she stated, spearing a morsel with her fork and chewing thoughtfully as the doctor looked at her in rapt attention. "Until you came along, I was doing a very good job of taking someone's happiness for granted. For projecting my own needs onto her and being incredibly inconsiderate of her feelings. I almost lost her once before. When I got her back, I was so obsessed with the need for secrecy that I neglected other needs. I also took her feelings for granted. Thanks to you, I've woken up. You've made me realise exactly what I am so privileged to have, and just how much I could lose, potentially through my own insecurities and neglect."

She levelled a piercing glare at Dr. Parker who was staring back, shocked by the declaration. "What I realised most, through your assistance, however, is just how much strength she's given me; just how much courage to face my personal demons. And my external ones. So let me be perfectly plain. I have absolutely no interest in you, or your inflated sense of ego. I detest these high society circles. I have exactly what I want and need at Nonnatus House and I will not allow anyone to damage my relationships or hurt the ones I love." She smiled coldly as she raised her glass. "So, here's to you, Dr. Parker. Thank you for giving me the focus I needed." She took a sip before loading another parcel of food onto her fork. She gestured at the other woman's untouched plate. "Do tuck in, Joanna. Or have you lost your appetite?"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tlpursuit - this was as close as I could get (so far) to getting Deels to deliver a boob punch!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update a story once I have the following part written (for a number of reasons) but I'm a bit stuck with this - mainly because we're drawing to the end of the story and I am having difficulty letting go! Hopefully by posting it will spur me on to sort the next bit out. This part is a bit longer than usual - enjoy.

Patsy sighed wearily as she closed the door to Nonnatus House behind her. The building was dimly lit and quiet given the late hour. The red-haired woman was still too fired up to go straight to her room however. As she shuffled through to the kitchen, her mind buzzed; the 'date' had certainly taken its toll on her. After drawing a very clear line in the sand with Dr. Parker, the rest of the meal had been strained to say the least. At first, Dr. Parker had sat in stony silence, prodding at her food and looking at Patsy with a mixture of hurt and venom in her eyes.

Patsy, feeling somewhat liberated by her speech, knew that she had set the tone and terms of engagement for the evening. She couldn't help but prod at the doctor just a bit more and enjoyed a large part of the rest of the evening asking detailed questions on home hygiene and public health research, forcing the doctor to engage, even though it was not about topics she wanted to discuss with the midwife. As they drove home, Patsy made sure to ask Dr. Parker about dropping her complaint and got her assurance that she would keep her word and take action in the morning.

Patsy grinned as she said an overly cheery goodbye to the woman and received a scowl in return.

As she entered the kitchen, Patsy's tired grin transformed into a full on smile. Delia was standing at the cooker, pouring milk into a pan. The sleeves and legs of the pyjamas she was wearing had been rolled up neatly. "I'm never getting my pyjamas back, am I?"

The brunette woman looked up and returned a soft smile. "It's not as if you haven't got plenty of other pairs," she pointed out.

Patsy sauntered over to the shorter woman. "You didn't need to wait up," she said, the look on her face clearly belying the sentiment.

Delia's grin widened. "Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing?" She asked.

Patsy shook her head as she halted right in front of Delia. "Of course I would." She glanced round before raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "Are we alone?" She asked softly.

Delia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I was up anyway making some Bournvita, and Trixie is in the clinical room just sorting out a bag. She looked exhausted so I offered to make her a milky coffee to help get her through the night."

Although disappointed that she couldn't hug or kiss Delia, Patsy was immensely relieved that the younger woman had waited up for her. "Do you think you can stretch to a mug of Bournvita for me? Then I'll tell you all about it, if you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested. I've been thinking about nothing else. And yes. There's plenty to go round. Did you want a tot of something in it?"

"I've had enough alcohol for one evening," Patsy demurred.

"You don't sound sloshed." Trixie's bright voice announced her presence as she bustled into the room.

"I'm not. I just treated myself to the most expensive glass of wine on the menu," Patsy admitted, earning a snigger of laughter from Delia.

"Where did you go?" Trixie asked as she sat down at the table. She smiled her thanks at Delia as she was handed a mug of coffee.

"The Dorchester. Her treat."

Delia shook her head as she sat down opposite the blonde midwife. "She really doesn't know you at all, does she?" She mused.

Trixie looked confused. "I would have thought you'd love the Dorchester."

Patsy shook her head as she took a sip of her beverage. "I hate establishments like that. Full of superficial socialites who have no idea about real life."

Trixie pulled a face. "That's a bit of a sweeping statement," she pointed out reasonably.

Patsy nodded. "Probably," she admitted. "But I can't help how I feel."

"Well do tell us more. What did you eat?" Trixie sat forward eagerly before frowning slightly. "And why did you end up there? It seems a long way and awfully extravagant just to go out."

Patsy saw Delia's hands tighten round her mug and her jaw clench slightly. "I think Dr Parker knows someone there," she responded lightly. The tall woman was about to say more when the phone interrupted them.

"Damn." Trixie stood up and hurriedly drained her mug. "I want all the details about this once we can catch up," she warned Patsy as she rushed from the room.

Patsy paused for a few seconds before looking at Delia. "Do you want all the details?" She asked cautiously.

Delia looked back steadily before laying her hand over Patsy's. "I take it you're allowed to tell me now?" She asked.

Patsy sighed with relief. "Yes. And I'm so sorry about that. I found out that Dr. Parker was behind the complaint against you. She told me she'd drop it if I went out for dinner with her."

Delia's face darkened visibly. "Just dinner?" She probed, her voice a whisper.

"Yes," Patsy confirmed strongly. "She said that I couldn't tell you why we were going out. I didn't want to give her any excuse to renege on her offer..."

"Renege on her offer? Patsy, are you mad? She was trying to blackmail you."

Patsy turned her hand round and squeezed Delia's softly. "Deels, this was not something that could be easily refuted. And let's face it, we aren't really in a position to flat out deny anything, are we?"

Delia shook her head. "Sorry," she replied meekly.

"I know it was a risk. It could easily have blown up in my face, but I was also desperate to help you in any way I could." She sighed loudly. "I don't think she was out to blackmail me for money anyway," she mused, instantly regretting the comment as she noted Delia bristle instantly.

"Really? What was it that she did want then?" The Welsh woman's voice was preternaturally calm but Patsy knew she was irate; her accent was the most pronounced she had ever heard.

Having already spoken thoughtlessly, Patsy decided that honesty was the best policy. "I think she believed she could offer me a way back into the high society life and thought I ought to be pampered."

Delia scowled. She knew implicitly that Patsy had no interest in that sort of lifestyle, but she was self-conscious enough to know that it was something she would never be able to even try and offer her.

Patsy could read her train of thought and squeezed Delia's hand again. "I have everything I want and everything I need with you," she declared softly.

Delia wrinkled her nose. "But..."

Patsy put a finger over the younger woman's lips. " _Really_."

Delia nodded and smiled wanly. "Okay."

Patsy rubbed circles in Delia's hand with a thumb. "I still want to get away once this is all done. It probably won't be for a while now. I've had to swap around a few on call nights. But I need to just spend some quality, uninterrupted time with you." Patsy looked up shyly and gave a lop-sided smile.

Delia nodded her agreement. "We need to wait and see what happens with me first. Hopefully, it'll all get dropped tomorrow morning and I'll be reinstated. Once I get my off-duty, we'll make some plans. She's definitely withdrawing her allegation in the morning?"

"That's what she told me," Patsy confirmed. She shot a look towards the door nervously before looking back at Delia and raising their clasped hands. She kissed Delia's knuckles softly. "I love you," she whispered simply.

Delia's smile broadened and she leaned across to plant a brief kiss on the midwife's lips. "I love you too," she replied. "Now. Tell me everything."

 

* * *

 

"Dr. Turner, you wished to see me?" Dr. Parker looked round the door before she entered Dr. Turner's surgery.

"Yes, do come in," the craggy-faced Doctor invited, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

Dr. Parker frowned in surprise as she sat down. She had received a note from Dr. Turner but had not expected to see Sister Julienne sat in the office, too. "Is there something wrong?" She queried mildly.

Dr. Turner grimaced as he sat back down. "I've just had a brief regarding a complaint you made against a member of staff of The London hospital."

Joanna frowned. "I withdrew that first thing this morning. I made a mistake in identification," she replied, trying to brush the incident aside.

"Unfortunately, your retraction came after the investigation was completed and recommendations made," Dr. Turner told her.

"Surely that doesn't matter if I've withdrawn the complaint." Dr. Parker caught the terminology Dr. Turner used but was determined to use her own.

Sister Julienne sat up slightly and smiled blandly. "Dr. Parker, Matron Lightly conducted a thorough investigation."

"And? Do you need me to apologise for a case of mistaken identity?" Dr. Parker sighed dramatically. "I suppose I could do that. It must have been hellish for that nurse to go through."

Sister Julienne's smile tightened almost imperceptibly and she took a moment to ensure her voice was measured and did not reflect the sudden flare of irritation she had with the young woman. "Matron Lightly is renowned for her investigative skills. She processes everything." The senior sister picked up a piece of paper in front of her, and glanced over it quickly. "In your complaint, you clearly named the nurse, and specified that you had heard her Welsh accent." She looked up, her bright blue eyes piercing the doctor with a steady stare. "In order to ensure that the nurse in question couldn't use a case of mistaken identity as an excuse, Matron Lightly looked at the staff records for The London, and then proceeded to interview every Welsh nurse that is employed by the hospital. She even went as far as to interview those that didn't remotely match your physical description of her."

"How very comprehensive of her," the brunette woman lauded, barely able to conceal a hint of sarcasm.

"I would expect nothing less, given the nature of the complaint," Dr. Turner interjected.

Sister Julienne glanced at him in surprise. His normally affable tone was completely absent. She schooled her features before continuing, glancing at the page in front of her again. "Of the twelve Welsh nurses at The London, only four could possibly have been where you said the incident happened. One of them is 5' 10" and could never be described as 'short' and the remaining three all have corroborated accounts of being elsewhere."

Joanna reached into her handbag and located her cigarettes. She offered one to Dr. Turner who refused, somewhat surprisingly; she had never come into his office without noticing a lit cigarette in the ashtray. She took a deep drag. "Forgive me, Sister, we're all very busy people. Why are you giving me all this detail?" The doctor resisted the urge to blow smoke at Sister Julienne, it would be too provocative an act.

"You're quite right. We are all busy people. Far too busy to have staff needlessly suspended from duty and a multitude of other staff be interviewed."

"Needlessly?" Dr. Parker raised an eyebrow. "Surely every complaint ought to be taken seriously."

"Every legitimate complaint should be," Dr. Turner agreed.

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Parker asked defensively.

"What I mean, Dr. Parker, is that Matron Lightly believes that the complaint never had any basis in substance."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Joanna shot back.

Dr Turner shook his head. "Right now, I'm not doing anything. I may have to change my mind depending on what actions you take next." He stared intently at her and allowed the silence to draw on.

Once it became obvious what course of action Dr Turner wanted her to do, Dr Parker became incredulous. "You want me to resign? That seems incredibly harsh for a case of mistaken identity."

Sister Julienne couldn't stop an irritated sigh escaping. "Dr. Parker, we are a family at Nonnatus House. We treat each other with respect and we challenge poor behaviour. Most importantly, we build a level of trust amongst ourselves that is clear to see for all the patients we treat in the East End. Our community knows that they can come to us for any matter and they will be treated with care and compassion. They feel safe with us. Any slur on our reputation puts that trust in jeopardy."

"Nurse Busby doesn't even work for you," Dr. Parker pointed out. "She is simply a lodger."

"She is just as much part of our family as any of the midwives. And although she may simply be a lodger at Nonnatus, the local community see her coming and going and associate her with our establishment."

Dr. Parker took another drag of her cigarette. She wasn't quite ready to give up without a fight. "Okay, I'll apologise to nurse Busby and I'm sure we can all move on." She shrugged, as if it was of no real interest to her.

Dr Turner shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dr. Parker. If you're not prepared to look for employment elsewhere, I will be making a recommendation that you are removed while an investigation into your behaviour is undertaken. The staff at Nonnatus work tirelessly alongside my surgery. Everyone is incredibly dedicated and all put in far more than their fair share of responsibility and work. The only way they all manage that is through trust, professionalism and dedication. Your continued presence on the team, in light of what has happened, would put too much pressure on the relationships."

"Now, just wait a minute." Dr. Parker sat up. Enough was enough. "That investigation should have been confidential. I haven't spoken to anyone else about it. I'm sorry but I can't help it if others want to speculate on the cause of nurse Busby's absence from the hospital. But perhaps that ought to give you a clue that things might not be as clear cut as the pair of you seem to think."

Dr. Turner clenched his jaw so hard, a bulge of muscle could be seen near the hinge. He allowed himself a few seconds to compose himself. "You have spoken to someone else about it. And I believe that you knew it was a deliberate attempt to smear the reputation of that nurse."

Dr. Parker's eyes widened. She didn't think Patsy would have told anyone about her arrangement, let alone Dr. Turner. The woman had taken more risks than she thought she would. "Who have I spoken to about this?" She asked, trying to bluff her way out of the situation.

"Dr. Parker," Sister Julienne interjected, wanting to regain some control on the conversation. "Perhaps you should consider your position from another angle," she suggested carefully. "As Dr Turner has indicated, Matron Lightly has recommended that her investigation be considered by the Medical Council. She believes there is a case of potential abuse of position and power that should be reviewed. If they get involved, there is no telling what impact that might have on your professional reputation. Perhaps it might be easier for you to look for work now, rather than risk that."

The brunette doctor stared malevolently at the nun. "You'd really ruin my reputation over a simple mistake?"

Sister Julienne canted her head slightly. "I find that infinitely more tolerable than a nurse having her reputation ruined by a falsehood."

Dr. Parker leaned forward and stubbed her cigarette out viciously. "Well, I think it's time I did a stint in a maternity hospital. The statistics suggest more and more women are using them anyway. I hear Masons' Hill in Bromley needs more doctors."

"I think that's very wise," Dr. Turner agreed steadily.

"When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as practicable. Today preferably." Sister Julienne's response was icily clinical.

Dr. Parker sighed. "Okay. You have my details. You can forward any salary owed to my address." With that, the woman rose and left, sparing neither Sister Julienne nor Dr. Turner a second glance.

As she stepped outside and looked to where her car was parked, Dr Parker's eyes narrowed. With one hip perched on the wing of her vehicle, Delia Busby waited with arms folded across her chest. "Hello Dr. Parker."

 **To be continued..**.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting towards the end of this story now. I will miss writing it. Enjoy...

 

Dr. Parker stared at the young woman for a second. She looked assured, confident and totally in control. It was not a good sign. Steeling herself, she approached the car. "Nurse Busby," she acknowledged coldly. "Can I help you?"

Delia gave a tight-lipped smile. "I've been mentally rehearsing this little meeting for days now," she replied in a conversational tone. "I went through all the possible routes I might take."

The Welsh woman's smile widened slightly as she saw a flicker of nervousness in the doctor's eyes. "I had to split my decisions into a series of choices. The first one was whether I even bothered meeting you or not."

"I must be honest, I can't imagine what you hope to gain from this," the brunette doctor interjected.

"Well, that attitude tells me that my decision to go through with the meeting was the right choice," Delia answered pleasantly. "Once I decided that I did indeed need this interaction, my next set of choices was on a far more _basic_ level."

Dr. Parker shifted uncomfortably. She did not like the sound of where this conversation was headed, and she was particularly conscious that it was Delia who appeared to be in complete control of the situation for the moment. "By that I assume your choices were either physical or verbal altercation?"

Delia nodded happily. "I am so glad you're keeping up with my thought processes. And I must say I'm a little surprised; I would have sworn that you have no idea about putting yourself in someone else's shoes. Interestingly, this was a far more difficult choice than I thought it was going to be. I mean, why wouldn't I want to demonstrate exactly how I feel about you with a well placed punch?" She sighed dramatically. "The trouble is, my conscience, also known as Nurse Crane, got the better of me and made me think about the consequences. Not to you obviously, but I realised that if you're so unscrupulous as to make an unfounded complaint about me, you would have no hesitation in reporting me for assault. The instant thrill at knocking you onto your backside isn't quite enough for me to risk my vocation, tempting though it is."

"It's hardy unfounded, is it?" Dr. Parker spat back.

Delia's eyes narrowed. "Your actual allegation was completely fictitious. I think it's reasonable enough to define it as unfounded, or do you have a different dictionary?"

"I don't have time for this. Now if you could just get off my car, I'll be on my way."

Delia shrugged. "Of course. I never really held out much hope that you would have the courage to confront me anyway. That's not your style at all, is it, Doctor?"

"I don't run away from anything, _Delia_." Dr. Parker put a clear emphasis on the Welsh woman's name. "What is it that you want?"

"Oh, just the obvious," Delia replied breezily. "Why did you do it?"

"You mean Patsy didn't tell you?" Dr. Parker shot back, surprised.

"She told me that you'd drop the allegation if she went out with you last night. I'm just wondering what sort of person would try and get between two others, particularly knowing how difficult it is to maintain any sort of meaningful relationship when everything has to be so carefully hidden."

"The truth is, I simply couldn't believe that Patsy saw you as anything other than a dalliance. You've no idea about class, and you certainly can't afford to treat her properly." Joanna looked Delia up and down sneeringly as she spoke.

Delia laughed out loud. "Nice try, Doctor. And I'll be honest, if you'd said that to me two years ago, I might just have been sucked into believing it, or at least letting it cast doubts on whether I'm good enough for Patsy." The Welsh woman slipped off the wing of the car and stood upright. "The difference now is that we've had plenty of time and a set of horrible circumstances to test our bond. We've also talked. A lot." Delia shrugged again. "So I know exactly how Patsy sees me, and what she thinks of me, and I'm very comfortable with that."

"How lovely for you. But how long do you think it will last? What happens when a pretty brunette comes along who has money as well as charm and an alluring accent?"

Delia nodded grimly. "You don't give you up, I'll say that for you. But you came along, with your brunette hair, upper class accent, high society background, and plenty of money to throw around." Raising an eyebrow at the other woman and looked directly at her. "Look how far that got you."

Joanna stiffened. "Well, it really doesn't matter anymore, does it? It would appear that a nurse from the country has more sway than a woman who's fought her way through medical school." She sniffed. "Make the most of it while you can. Remember, you're just her bit of rough."

Delia straightened immediately and clenched her fist.

"Nurse Busby!" The clear northern tone of Nurse Crane stopped her from swinging. Delia turned her head round to see the senior nurse approaching from the convent. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Can I help you?" Delia struggled to keep her tone civil and her anger controlled.

"Well, it's more a case of me helping you," Nurse Crane supplied with a soft smile. She looked around the street carefully, noting that there was no-one around, before returning her gaze to the Welsh nurse. "It's just unfortunate that you don't have a coat for me to hold," she continued with a wink.

Delia grinned suddenly and turned back towards the doctor, tilting her head slightly. "Well, as you've already described me as a bit of rough, I'd hate to disappoint." With that, she swung her fist and punched the woman squarely on the nose.

Dr. Parker was taken completely by surprise and the force of the blow set her off balance. She landed on her backside, clutching her nose in horror. "I'll have your job for that," she spat furiously.

"For what, Dr. Parker?" Nurse Crane interjected mildly. "All I saw was you tripping up a wobbly kerb."

"Don't be ridiculous. You witnessed the whole thing." Dr. Parker fumbled in her bag for a handkerchief so that she could use something to stem the bleeding.

"Yes I did," Phyllis agreed happily. "Like I said, the footing round here can be treacherous. Do come back to the convent where I can give you some ice if you'd like," she offered innocuously.

Dr. Parker stared malevolently at the pair of them before she glanced round the street.

"Oh, would you look at that. There's no one else around." Phyllis stepped closer to the doctor and bent down slightly. "Let me paint a picture of what happens when you try and report this. You put in a complaint about a nurse, claiming that she has assaulted you. This is the same nurse that you made a false allegation about so she has reason. However, it's not a simple case of your word against hers. There's a senior, well-respected midwife present as the only witness, who states quite clearly that she saw you trip up the kerb. Now, given that you've already made one vexatious complaint, how do you think the hospital is going to view this one?"

"You wouldn't _dare_ lie in an investigation," Dr. Parker stated, her voice muffled by the handkerchief pressed against her nose.

"In normal circumstances, you'd be absolutely right. The difference here is that everyone at Nonnatus is family. We all look out for each other and we stand by each other. Nurse Busby may not a midwife but she is very much part of our family and she has never let me down. It's my turn to demonstrate to her that I won't let her down either." Nurse Crane straightened and looked down at the woman. "And let's face it. After what you've done, you can't deny you deserve it."

Delia felt her eyes well up and had to take a few discrete deep breaths to keep her composure. She hadn't really thought that Nurse Crane would be so fiercely protective. It was quite humbling.

Joanna scrambled to her feet and located her car keys from her bag. "I think it's time I was leaving," she declared, yanking the car door open.

I think that's the wisest decision you've made in a while, Dr. Parker," Nurse Crane lauded.

The two nurses stood to one side and watched as the doctor drove off. "In most circumstances, I detest physical violence, Nurse Busby," Phyllis mused. "But that woman was never going to listen to anyone else, or consider that what she did was intrinsically wrong."

Delia turned to the older woman. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"I had my suspicions about her from the day I met her, Nurse Busby. Sadly, I don't think she will have learned anything from this incident." She paused a beat. "Except, perhaps that her nose is fragile." The two women shared a grin.

"I will make enquiries as to her next location of employment and if I have any contacts there, will advise them appropriately," Nurse Crane decided, fervently hoping that the doctor would rein her deplorable behaviour back, for a while at least.

Delia ruefully shook her head as she rubbed her fist. "You know, it's all very well wanting to punch someone, but it actually hurts."

"Probably a little less for you than for her," Nurse Crane replied shrewdly. "Come back to the convent and I'll get you some ice. You have a visitor."

"What?" Delia's eyebrows shot up. "Who?" She asked as the pair picked up the pace.

"Matron Lightly is waiting to see you. That's why I came out." Nurse Crane shot the Welsh woman another look. "And it was a good job I did. Please assure me that you won't act so rashly in future."

"Nurse Crane, I promise you that if I ever get into a situation where I feel I need to punch someone again, I will discuss it all with you."

The two women stepped into the convent and nurse Crane laid her hand gently on Delia's arm. "Nurse Busby, you really can talk to me about anything. You can trust me."

Delia nodded before impulsively hugging the elder nurse briefly. "Thank you," she whispered. The brunette was somewhat surprised to see Phyllis look quite emotional as she stepped back.

"Matron Lightly is waiting in Sister Julienne's office. I suggest that you sort your hand out after you've met, rather than draw any unwanted attention to it." Nurse Crane raised her eyebrows knowingly as Delia nodded. "I have to get back to the clinic, but I'll leave you a bowl of ice and a cloth out. I can't imagine you'll be in with Matron for long."

Delia smiled her thanks and then hurried to the office. She had already kept the Matron waiting for too long. She knocked on the door and entered when beckoned before sitting down opposite the senior nurse.

"Nurse Busby. You were obviously a little more difficult to track down than Nurse Crane thought," she commented curtly.

Delia winced. "I am so sorry, Matron. I didn't expect you to come to Nonnatus House today."

Matron nodded. "That is a fair point. I didn't expect to visit so soon either, but the board were very swift in their assessment this morning."

Delia sat up straight. "You submitted the report?" She asked unthinkingly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Matron Lightly looked over her glasses at the brunette.

Delia blanched and mentally kicked herself. "Sorry. I don't know why I said that. I think because I absolutely know that the complaint couldn't have been about me, I thought that it would just get dropped." Delia's heart was pounding, and she hoped her spontaneous excuse was enough.

Matron nodded, seemingly accepting the explanation. "Nothing in my investigation indicated that it was you, and the board were happy to have the complaint dropped and you completely exonerated."

Delia heaved a huge sigh of relief, unaware of just how much tension she was still holding within her. She felt the tell-tale prickling behind her eyes that would trigger tears, but was determined not to cry in front of Matron Lightly so she blinked rapidly and and forced them back.

Matron Lightly's features softened slightly as she witnessed Delia's reaction. "I appreciate that this has been a very trying experience for you, Nurse Busby. Do allow your emotions out, when you're ready and in a place where you feel you can."

Delia nodded, managing a watery smile. "Yes, Matron."

"I visited the Ward this morning," Matron Lightly continued briskly, knowing that Delia would want to concentrate on something else for the moment. "I reviewed the off duty for the next three weeks. I've taken the liberty of assigning your shifts." She handed over a neatly folded piece of paper that Delia took and pocketed, deciding to review her schedule later, when she felt more composed.

"I've also spoken with the ward Sister. She's expecting you back now that you have completed your assignment for me." She rose one eyebrow at Delia before continuing. "She seemed even more keen than me to get you to review our filing systems."

Delia's eyes widened in horror. "Really?" She asked, shutting down the rest of her reaction as she saw Matron Lightly's lip twitch slightly in amusement. "Matron, that's not fair."

"You looked like you needed a spot of levity," the older woman replied, her grin widening just slightly.

Delia smiled as she nodded. "Thank you."

"Nurse Busby, I am officially returning you to full duties. I have a letter explaining the rest of the process and clearly stating that there is no case to answer with respect to the complaint received." She handed a sealed envelope over to the Welsh nurse before taking off her glasses.

"Nurse Busby, I have something else to say, but this will stay off the record."

Delia swallowed, and nodded, feeling suddenly nervous.

It took a few moments for Matron Lightly to frame her next sentence. "I've been in Nursing for almost 40 years. I retire next year. Then, and only then will I be able to breathe a sigh of relief and not look over my shoulder every time I spend time out with my best friend." She canted her head at Delia and nodded minutely as Delia's eyes widened in realisation. "Be careful." Matron Lightly warned clearly. She flicked her head towards the door. "Dismissed."

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dr Parker's departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite believe it but this is the final update and the story is complete. I hope I've managed to get the characterisations right and that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and encouragement, they really did spur me to write and to make sure I got things right. so, for the final time; Enjoy...

Delia was standing at the sink peeling potatoes when she heard what could only be described as a stampede of heavy footfall heading her way. She turned round with an amused frown on her face as Trixie, Barbara and Patsy charged into the kitchen. "You lot sound like a herd of elephants. What's going on?"

"Phyllis told us that Matron Lightly came here this morning," Trixie replied eagerly. "Patsy's been chomping at the bit to find out what's been going on."

"Not just me," Patsy supplied, only fractionally less urgently, rolling her eyes as she looked at her two colleagues.

Delia smirked and grabbed the kettle. "Tea?" She offered glibly.

"No!" Barbara was practically stamping her feet. "Come on, Delia. Tell us all."

Delia frowned suddenly after placing the kettle on the hob and lighting the gas. "There's nothing going on. I've just been on a short assignment."

"Honestly Delia, if you and Sister Julienne thought that we believed that nonsense, you must think we were brought up with the milk," Trixie retorted dismissively.

Delia looked at Patsy and Barbara who both innocently returned her stare. "Fine. Sit down."

Trixie clapped her hands as she took a seat and the others followed. "Come on. I've been desperate to find out what's been going on."

Delia took a deep breath to steady herself. "Well, if you didn't believe the temporary job, then I think I can tell you now that I was placed on suspension following a complaint made against me."

The blonde nurse gasped in outright surprise, and Barbara, who had witnessed Delia's initial reaction to the action nodded solemnly. Trixie shot her a suspicious look. "Did you know Babs?"

"I knew something was up. Delia wouldn't spill the beans though," Barbara replied confidently.

Trixie frowned. "Hmm. So what was the complaint?"

Delia shifted uncomfortably, forcing herself not to look at Patsy. "It doesn't really matter now. Matron Lightly told me that I've been completely exonerated."

"Of course it matters," Trixie objected. "It wasn't a patient making filthy insinuations was it? Seriously Delia, I don't know how you put up with Male Surgical."

Delia blinked as she tried to keep up with Trixie's thought processes. "It doesn't matter, Trix. It was unfounded. It was a pretty nasty allegation, which is why Matron Lightly wanted me off the ward. It was to protect me as much as anyone else."

Barbara stiffened slightly and Patsy tensed as she could see the young midwife connecting a series of thoughts. "It doesn't have anything to do with Dr. Parker, does it?" She asked curiously.

"What makes you ask that?" Delia couldn't bring herself to lie to her friend but really didn't want to pick her way through the minefield Barbara was just about to lay.

"Well, she suddenly resigned today. It was all very out of the blue. And what with that and you being cleared, I just wondered if there was any connection." Barbara paused for a second as she recalled Delia storming into the clinic that afternoon, absolutely furious.

Delia blushed, recalling the rage she had felt that day. "Er..." The kettle began to whistle and the Welsh woman stood up suddenly, grateful for the diversion. She walked over to make the tea and tried to frantically think of something to say as she poured water into the teapot.

"What do you mean 'resigned'?" Patsy asked. She had been out on rounds all day and had caught up with the gossip when she stopped by at the clinic to help with tidying up. Obviously the others hadn't told her everything.

"I would have thought the statement spoke for itself," the gruff tone of Nurse Crane signalled her arrival into the kitchen. "Dr. Parker has decided that a Maternity Hospital in Kent is more in need of her skills than we are," she continued briskly as she joined the others at the table. She looked to where Delia was standing. "Have you made enough for me to have a cup, Nurse Busby?"

"Of course, Nurse Crane. And I'll leave yours to brew a bit longer before I pour," Delia replied, grinning.

"Well, that's all a bit sudden," Patsy mused. "She's rather left us in the lurch, hasn't she?"

"I think we can manage perfectly well without her, don't you Nurse Mount?" Phyllis responded shortly.

"Definitely," Patsy agreed quickly.

"I thought you got on with Dr. Parker, Patsy," Barbara commented, somewhat confused by the rather brusque manner she was displaying.

Trixie stopped herself from rolling her eyes, reminding herself that Barbara did not have the benefit of sharing a room with the red-head. "Well, we coped without her before, I'm sure we can manage again," she said breezily, smiling as Delia placed the teapot in front of them all. Suddenly she frowned as she noticed red and purple bruising marking the brunette's knuckles. "Delia, what on earth have you done to your hand?"

 

* * *

 

 

Patsy wrapped her arm round Delia and pulled her in toward her, revelling in their closeness. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Feeling much better now," the younger woman responded, her voice muffled as her face was buried in Patsy's shoulder. The pair had been patient all evening, sharing tea and then the evening meal with the other residents before retiring to the drawing room to watch TV for a while. When Trixie had left for her evening commitment and Barbara had gone out for a stroll with Tom, Patsy and Delia had retired to Delia's room for some privacy at last. Unfortunately, Patsy was on call which meant she was still in uniform. The pair were entwined but both kept an ear cocked for the telephone or for any unexpected noises outside the room that might indicate a sudden interruption.

"I'm so sorry I'm on call, Deels. I really wanted to be here tonight."

"Don't worry, Pats," Delia soothed. "I'm just grateful I've got any time with you at all, after all the drama we've been through."

"It has been all rather melodramatic, hasn't it?" Patsy mused, playing with strands of Delia's hair. "Who would have thought one person could have caused so much trouble?"

Delia shrugged. "I always thought I wouldn't get jealous. We always just seemed to fit together. I honestly thought the only thing I had to worry about was the absolute need for secrecy."

"You didn't need to be jealous either," Patsy pointed out. She felt Delia stiffen slightly and hurried on. "Hear me out, Deels. I'm not berating you." She stroked the younger woman's hair for a few seconds before continuing. "I wasn't criticising you, I was criticising me.". Patsy sighed lightly before continuing. "When we _finally_ got together it was after such a long time of refusing to admit the obvious on my part. But once we did, I realised that you were it for me. There would never be anyone who could hold my heart or my head the way you do."

"Carry on talking like that and my head will be too big to get out the door," Delia grumbled good-naturedly, snuggling further into Patsy's side.

"No, it's true, Deels. And you'd been so patient with me, too. Gently nudging me but never forcing me to do anything I wasn't ready to. Once the penny dropped, it all fell into place and I realised just how much you meant to me. That was that. The trouble was, I just made the assumption that you knew that. I knew that I would never give anyone else a second glance, but I should have at least seen it from your perspective. And I certainly didn't help by just brushing your jealousy off."

Delia sighed deeply. "It wasn't so much you not looking at someone else," she responded softly. "I really do trust you, Pats and I am secure in that. But I know I can't offer you the finer things in life. It's only because my mam is such a snob that I even know what cutlery to use, otherwise I'd be hopeless in a posh restaurant. I..." She paused as she steeled herself. "I suppose I just don't think I'm good enough for you," she admitted quietly.

Patsy's eyes widened in distress. She turned round and shuffled down so that she was face to face with her Welsh love. "Delia, if you need me to tell you every moment of every day that you are the perfect woman for me, and that I could not be happier, then I will. I will grab every moment I can to tell you that I love you. I will make sure you know that it is you that makes me a better person. I will tell you that without you, I wouldn't even know how to love. You unlocked my heart, Deels. You showed me what it was to love, and what it means to be in love." She gently brushed a lock of hair back over Delia's ear before placing a light kiss on the tip of Delia's nose. "You tell me what I need to do and what you need to hear, and I will do it." She looked assuredly at her lover, her sincerity, obvious to see.

Delia felt a tear roll from the side of her eye and down her cheek and reached up to cup Patsy's cheek. "Just tell me you love me. Whenever you can," she whispered, before closing the gap and placing a lingering kiss on Patsy's lips.

Patsy relaxed slightly as she returned the kiss, allowing herself to enjoy the kiss languidly and savour Delia's lips for long moments. "I love you so much," she mumbled, feeling Delia's lips twitch into a smile.

"Fool," she giggled, glad that the solemnity that had fallen over them had lifted slightly.

"Yes, but I am your fool, Deels." Patsy rested her forehead against Delia's. "And I really, really love you. A lot."

Delia giggled again. "I love you, too."

Patsy leaned back just slightly but continued to hold the smaller woman close. "I really wish you could have heard me talking to Dr. Parker at dinner," she sighed.

"Why? What did you say?"

"I told her that I would do anything to protect you. And I told her that I had everything I needed and wanted with you." Patsy paused for a beat. "I also told her that I had absolutely no interest in high society circles or posh dinners. I prefer fish and chips to be honest."

Delia laughed. "As long as they're swimming in vinegar," she declared knowingly.

"Is there any other way?" The red-head asked innocently.

"Not for you, at least." Delia smiled at Patsy adoringly. "Well, she's gone now. So you don't need to worry about protecting me from her."

"From her, maybe. But the sentiment remains the same. I really would do anything for you," Patsy replied softly, planting another quick kiss on Delia's lips.

They lay quietly entwined for a while, savouring each others' closeness. Finally Delia shifted slightly. "Do you think we will be able to get away for a couple of days?" She asked.

"Definitely. Just not for a few weeks." Patsy huffed slightly. "I know Matron was trying to help you out by getting you back at work but she really couldn't have picked a worse set of shifts," she complained.

Delia nodded. "I know, but I can't really go back and make a load of requests. Besides, it'll give you time to plan something for us."

"Oh, I'm planning it, am I?" Patsy asked in surprise.

"Yes. I could do with a nice surprise for a change. You just tell me when and what to bring."

"I'm rather hoping you won't need to bring much at all," Patsy muttered, blushing at her own innuendo.

Delia sniggered. "Pats, you're supposed to be suave and sophisticated, not embarrassed by your own suggestions."

Patsy shifted suddenly and Delia found herself underneath the other woman, with Patsy looking at her longingly. "Not all of us have the ability to charm the unmentionables off someone," she commented, a wicked grin on her face.

Delia looked affronted. "Are you insinuating that I...?" She broke off for a second before blushing heavily herself after remembering what Patsy was referring to.

"Now who's blushing?" Patsy smirked. She loved this banter they shared. It was these moments that she truly cherished. They were moments where they could forget about everyone and everything else and imagine for a few moments that theirs was not an unusual relationship.

"I will point out that I was rip-roaring drunk that night," Delia replied, unable to keep the grin from her face.

"And yet you did not slur one single word," Patsy recalled, waggling her eyebrows.

"There was something very important that I wanted," Delia responded, as if that were explanation enough.

Patsy laughed more loudly this time, and it was enough for them both to hush each other and pause, listening for any sounds outside. The Titian-haired woman rolled off Delia but stayed close, grabbing Delia's hand as she did so. "It will be nice to get away and not have to worry about being disturbed," she mused, disappointed that the bubble had burst somewhat.

"I'm looking forward to it." Delia turned her head and looked at Patsy. "Honestly, Pats, being with you even in these restricted circumstances is incomparable to not having you at all."

Patsy gave a lop-sided smile. "I know," she agreed. "I'm sorry I'm so stringent about secrecy, Deels. It would just be unforgivable if we did something stupid and gave ourselves away."

"I wonder if we'll have to keep this secret for 40 years," Delia mused softly, smiling as she recalled her conversation with Matron Lightly.

"40 years? I hope not. With a bit of luck, attitudes might just be a little more tolerant all round by then." Patsy sighed. "I know this is hard on you, darling. I wish I could be more demonstrative and not quite so rigid with it all."

"Don't apologise, Pats. I'm not frustrated with you; I'm frustrated with the situation. And it's probably a good thing that one of us is that cautious."

Patsy smiled again and lifted their clasped hands. She kissed Delia's knuckles softly and then frowned. "So what's the real story with your hand, Deels?"

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am toying with the idea of doing an Epilogue covering their time away 'reconnecting' - but I'm not sure I'm any good with writing more racy stuff. I will have a think, but for now - thanks once again.


End file.
